


Phoenix

by Ravenheartwolf



Series: Darkness Rising [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic Neutral Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Memories, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Kylo Ren Centric, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron is a jerk, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheartwolf/pseuds/Ravenheartwolf
Summary: After five years of thinking he’s dead, Rey finds Kylo Ren on a forest planet. The only problem is, he doesn’t remember who he is. What happened to him to cause him to forget and how can she get him to remember who he is?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an idea that's been running around in my head for several weeks. It's also my first Star Wars fiction, so I'm trying to feel these characters out.

Rey watched the five younglings block the laser bolts from the small gray spheres floating around them. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. It’d taken three years to find these five force sensitive children and she didn’t believe she was done. There were more out there, she knew.

_I need to find them a teacher. _She chuckled to herself and shook her head. A pair of dark brown eyes flashed in her mind and her stomach twisted into a knot. She closed her eyes.

It’d been five years since she’d last seen him. On a whim brought on by curiosity, she’d reopened the Bond. He’d stood in his dark room, his hair wet and plastered to his head. Water dripped down his naked torso and her mouth grew dry. She’d wanted to close the Bond then, but he’d stared at her, his dark eyes intense, boring into her, freezing her in place.

“What do you want?” His voice hadn’t been angry, more tired and annoyed.

She’d stepped toward him, not caring if anyone saw her talking to a wall. He’d stood before her, the Bond between them stronger than ever. She’d felt the coolness of his room, smelled the soap he’d used. He’d stared at her, waiting. Wanting to touch him, she’d reached out toward him.

The ship had shuddered then and for a moment, she wondered if it was her ship or his. The room rocked again and Kylo stumbled into his bed. He narrowed his eyes and a wave of his anger splashed against her, but before she could say anything, he’d vanished from her sight.

Rey felt a tug on her pant leg, bringing her back to the present. She looked down and saw a child with sandy hair and green eyes gaze up at her.

“What is it?” Rey sank to her knees to be eye level with the child.

“Rayda’s stomach growled and then everyone else’s stomach growled.”

Rey laughed and stood. “Time for lunch then.”

The children dropped their helmets and raced down the hall to the kitchens. Rey watched them go as she leaned back against the pale gray wall.

Ever since that day, she’d tried to contact him again to no avail. It hadn’t been until a week later, she’d received the news his ship had been attacked. There’d been no survivors. She hadn’t believed it. She’d have felt something, but the Bond had been closed from his end.

The destruction of his ship had been the end of the First Order. People had rejoiced through out the galaxy. It hadn’t been the end of the fighting, though. Small groups of First Order loyalists attacked planets that’d been under the Supreme Leader’s thumb, but they’d always been vanquished.

“Holding up the wall?” A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Rey refocused her attention to Finn, who smiled in greeting. She offered him a small smile of her own as she pushed herself from the wall.

“Just thinking.” She strode across the pale tan floor to the soft pillows scattered through out the room. The large windows taking up one wall of the room, let in the natural sunlight. It’d been one reason she’d picked this room for training the children.

“About him?” Finn raised an eyebrow.

Rey sighed and left the room, heading for her living quarters. She didn’t want to talk about him to anyone. It always ended up the same; he’s dead and not coming back. Forget about him, you’re only hurting yourself. She’d had enough of the pitying looks from anyone who noticed when she thought about him.

Footsteps hurried after her and she slowed her pace. Finn wouldn’t give up until she spilled everything to him. It was one of things she admired about him. He was her best friend and she didn’t fault him for wanting to comfort her.

“Yes, about him.” Rey punched the code into her door and it slid open. She stepped inside without waiting for him.

“You think he’s still out there.” Finn followed her into the room without missing a beat.

She turned as her door slid shut. “Do you have some latent force abilities I don’t know about?”

Finn smiled and folded his arms across his chest. “When it comes to Kylo Ren, you’re an open book, Rey.”

Rey shook her head and sat on the dark blue bedspread of her bed. She ran a hand over her face and sighed.

“Am I really that transparent?”

Finn shrugged and sat beside her. “I’ve known you longer than anyone. I know when something’s going on, Rey.”

“I know he’s still out there.” Rey stared at her hands. “It’s as if something is missing. I’m filled with a need to find him, but I don’t know the first place to look.”

“His ship was destroyed, Rey.” Finn took her hand in his. “There weren’t any survivors.”

“I would’ve felt him passing. Leia would’ve felt it.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” He stood and paced the floor. She watched him for a moment, wishing she could explain the feeling she had, the certainty of it.

“What about the Bond between you two?” Finn stopped in front of her. “Is it still there?”

Finn had been the only one other than Leia she’d told about her Bond with Kylo. She didn’t want to keep it from Finn. After everything they’d been through she’d thought he should know. It’d been awkward at first, but he accepted it and vowed not tell anyone else. She knew they’d either banish her or use their Bond to lure him into a trap.

“I’ve tried hundreds of times to reach him in the last five years, but its closed on his end.” Her voice caught and she cleared her throat.

Tears stung her eyes and her hands curled into fists. She felt adrift in an endless black sea, ever reaching for something to grab on to, but finding nothing. At night, the sensation grew stronger until it overwhelmed her, invading her dreams.

In those dreams, a figure dressed in black appeared before her, surrounded by trees. She couldn’t make out his features, but the need to run to him rose within her. Even as she did so, the shadow retreated deeper into the forest.

Was the Force telling her something or was her longing so strong, her mind had conjured the image. She didn’t know and might never know.

“I know everyone’s told you to forget him and move on, but I know you’re not going to.”

Rey shook her head. “I can’t, Finn. I need to know. I need to find him.”

Finn sighed and sat beside her again. “I’ll help you.”

He patted her hand and relief flooded her. Maybe this is what she needed, someone to believe her and stand with her. She smiled and placed her other hand over his.

“Thank you.”

Her door slid open and Poe rushed into the room. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at the two.

“Interrupting something?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

Rey narrowed her eyes and stood. Poe wanted her to move on more than any of the others. He’d made it clear he didn’t like her infatuation with Kylo Ren. Knowing about her Bond would make things with Poe even worse than it was now.

“No.” She bit out. “What do you want?”

Poe continued to smirk as he looked from her to Finn. Finn stood beside her, his arms crossed, waiting.

“One of our scouts came back with a report from the planet Taryn.”

Rey’s ears perked up at the name. They’d sent a scout weeks ago to check it out and search for more Force sensitives or users. The excitement in Poe’s voice was contagious.

“And?” Finn made a motion for him to hurry up.

Poe grinned. “They found a Force-user.”

Rey couldn’t contain her excitement. Finding a Force-user like herself in this day and age was rare. She hugged Poe then turned and hugged Finn. Both men stared at her with wide eyes, but then smiled at her.

“Let’s go meet this person.” Rey grabbed her pack filled with rations for the trip. Her lightsaber flew to her hand from the other side of the room as she headed for the door.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Poe said as his footsteps followed after her.

Rey ignored his quip. “Tell me what the scout learned.”

“Not much.” Poe matched his pace with hers. “Mostly rumors in a small city.”

Rey glared at him. “So we’re going to investigate a bunch of rumors?”

Poe shrugged. “They all pretty much say the same thing; a scary man with the ability to lift things with his mind lives in the middle of the woods.”

She stopped and blinked at him. “A scary man? In the middle of the woods? Has anyone actually seen him?”

“The scout went into the woods to find out.” Poe smiled. “He found a tree house with someone walking inside.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Really? Did this scout get a look at the person?”

Poe sighed. “He thought a sighting would be good enough.”

Rey gritted her teeth and spun on her heel. She didn’t want to go all that way to find a couple kids playing in the woods.

“We should check it out.” Finn put in. “It couldn’t hurt and you need something to take your mind off of him.”

Poe narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re still thinking about that monster? He’s dead, Rey. Move on.”

Rey closed her eyes against the rage boiling inside her. Poe didn’t understand and he never would. The Force filled her with warmth, soothing the anger building within. Anger would only make things worse.

Feeling calm, she nodded. “We’ll check this Force-user out.”

Poe grinned. “Great. I already put in the coordinates for the planet. Let’s go.”

Rey looked at Finn, who rolled his eyes then followed after Poe.

****

The _Falcon _flew over the trees and a wave of the Force rushed through her. She gasped at the strength of it and leaned forward in her seat to stare through the windows. The tops of the trees greeted her. She closed her eyes and reached out, hoping to touch the Force-user. A blast of power pushed her back in her chair. Her heart leaped into her throat and she struggled to breathe.

“Are you all right back there?” Poe’s concerned voice floated to her.

She closed herself off from the Force-user and she could breathe again. Calmness returned and she relaxed back in her chair.

“Rey?” Finn asked beside her.

“The Force-user is down there.” Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. “This isn’t a kid, Poe. Whoever they are, they’re powerful.”

“Oh, great.”

“How powerful?” Finn asked.

Rey looked at him. She didn’t know what to say. How did she compare Force-users when she knew so few?

She took a breath. “As powerful as Kylo Ren.”

“Perfect.” Poe swung the _Falcon_ around a clearing. “Just what we need.”

“Did you get anything else?” Finn asked.

Rey shook her head. “He hit me with a blast of power. I don’t think he wants visitors.”

“Too bad.” Poe barked from the pilot’s seat. “He’s getting some.”

The _Falcon_ landed and a mixture of giddiness and apprehension rose within her. She placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

_You can do this. This is why you’re here. You need to do this._

“Come on.” Finn placed his hand on her shoulder and the comfort she took from it filled her being.

Rey pushed herself to her feet, grabbed her pack and saber and followed them out the door. She strode down the ramp as a cool breeze rustled through the trees. A single silver moon hung in the sky over the trees and insects sang their songs.

“I guess the element of surprise is gone.” Poe stepped up to her.

“Yeah.”

“Blasters at the ready then?” Poe pulled out his weapon.

“Let’s not give this person a reason to kill us.” Finn snapped.

“I don’t want to be caught off guard.” Poe spoke through gritted teeth.

“Finn’s right.” Rey whispered as she passed Poe. “You’ll only give him a reason.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, she headed toward the trees. She reached out with the Force and touched the other Force-user, retreating when she felt his attention drawn to her.

_We’re going the right way. _She smiled to herself as she led her friends through the forest.

A couple of hours and two breaks later, Rey spotted a light through the trees. As quietly as possible, she picked up her pace, stopping at the edge of another clearing. She ducked behind some bushes and peered through the leaves. The vision of a dark figure standing in front of her flashed in her mind and she gasped. Could it be? Is this what the Force tried to show her?

“You see him?” Poe asked as he knelt beside her.

Rey blinked the vision away and looked through the leaves. Her heart raced at what she might see.

A shadow strode by the campfire and sat beside it, its back to her. The scent of cooking meat and spices wafted to her nose. She wanted to leave their hiding place and confront this person, but a stronger sensation stayed her feet. Her companions prickled with restlessness and she placed her hands on both of them. Finn settled, but Poe continued to squirm.

The shadow stood, stepped around the campfire and headed toward the small house nestled in the thick branches of a tree.

“Can we go now?” Poe growled his question then burst from the bushes.

“Poe!” She whispered his name, but he didn’t stop.

“He’s going to get us killed.” Finn followed after Poe, his blaster rifle at the ready.

Rey cursed them and their impatience as she burst through the bushes. She raced passed the campfire, her lightsaber in her hand.

The figure stood under the tree house as Poe raced toward certain doom, Finn not far behind. None of them knew anything about this Force-user and rushing forward with blasters at the ready only asked for trouble.

“Hey!” Poe called out as he came to a stop a few feet from the figure. “You’re-”

The Force-user raised his right hand and Poe flew backward. Rey stopped in her tracks as Poe landed on the ground and slid across the clearing. He came to a stop near the tree line, coming close to a tree trunk.

The figure tossed a bowl he held in his left hand to the ground. Rey strode closer, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of control. She stopped beside Finn as she heard Poe grumble behind her.

“We’re not here to cause trouble.” Finn offered, lowering his blaster. “We just want to talk.”

Large lanterns hung from the balcony of the tree house, revealing wooden planks nailed to the trunk, leading up into the tree house. The lanterns cast a glow over the figure’s black hair, but refused to expose his features.

She took a step forward and the sound of a lightsaber igniting brought her to a halt. A purple blade with a black core cast a glow against midnight clothes. Her gaze traveled up the blade to the cross guard of dark purple and her breath caught. She knew that lightsaber.

_It’s a different color, but it’s the same blade._

She took a step toward the Force-user, but Finn grabbed her arm. He shook his head and it took all she had not to wrench her arm from his grasp.

“Go back to where ever you came from.” The figure growled, pointing his weapon at them. “I’m not interested.”

The purple glow illuminated a scarred face she thought she’d never see again. Rey’s heart skipped a beat. His voice still haunted her dreams and her memories. Her heart wouldn’t forget those intense eyes. His voice, his lightsaber, hope swelled within her. She’d found him.

“Ben.” She took a step toward him, but Finn gripped her arm tighter, holding her back.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Who?”

“Kylo Ren then.” Finn snapped.

The man blinked at them and shook his head. “Who the hell are these people?”

Rey’s heart sank as she looked at Finn. Her stomach twisted into a knot and her knees wobbled, fighting to keep her upright.

“My name is Nazreal.” The man she’d known as Kylo Ren declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I was really nervous about posting this, so knowing people actually liked this encouraged me to write more.

The man calling himself Nazreal stared at the woman and her two friends. He didn’t recognize them, but they obviously thought he was someone they knew. He didn’t care who they were or what they wanted, he wanted them gone.

He raised his left hand and sent them flying backward. They all landed on their backs, but the woman jumped to her feet and ignited a lightsaber. The blue blade glowed in the darkness and the Force rose up within him in response.

“I don’t want to fight you.” The woman shouted at him. She didn’t move toward him, so he decided to close the gap between them.

“Then leave.” He growled as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

The glow of her lightsaber illuminated her face. A flash of a similar face from a half remembered dream appeared in his mind. He shook his head, forcing it to the back of his mind.

“We’re not leaving without you.” The woman’s voice grew softer, but held an air of authority.

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the hilt of his saber. If they weren’t going to leave, he’d have to make them. This was his home and he sure as hell wasn’t about to let some asinine kidnappers take him away from it. He charged toward her, swinging his blade around his head and slamming it into her lightsaber. She stared at him wide-eyed and he shoved her backward and swung again.

Their lightsabers clashed again and again as he moved her around the clearing. Even as he concentrated on the woman in front of him, he kept his senses alert for any movement from her friends. He didn’t want to get shot in the back, cause he wasn’t pay attention.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” The woman ducked under his swing and spun away from him. “We want you to come with us.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He raised his hand and the cooking pot from his campfire flew toward her. The pot hit her in the shoulder, causing her to stumble forward. She tumbled to her knees and her friends shouted.

“Rey!” The dark-skinned man raised his blaster and fired.

Nazreal raised his hand, freezing the bolt in mid-air. Satisfaction welled within him as the man gaped at him. A growl from in front of him brought his attention back to the woman. She pushed herself to her feet and swung her lightsaber. He blocked it easily.

“You’re out of your league, girl.” He pushed her away from him.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her left hand. The cooking pot rose into the air and flew toward him. He swung his lightsaber, cutting the pot in two. The pieces landed on the ground and rolled away.

He raised his lightsaber to his eyes, staring down the blade at her. He didn’t want to kill her, he wanted her to leave, but she made it difficult for him to hold back.

“A part of you remembers who you are, Ben.” The woman twirled her saber and stepped toward him.

“I know who I am.” He snarled.

A blast of white hot pain shot through him and he dropped to his knees.

“No!” The woman’s footsteps hurried toward him, but anger and pain engulfed him.

Nazreal waved his hand, sending her flying across the clearing. Glaring at the two men, he pushed himself to his feet. He ignited his lightsaber as the man dressed white and tan raised his blaster. The man fired and he raised his saber to block the bolt.

Lightning flowed from his fingers straight toward his attacker. He unfroze the blaster bolt and sent it hurtling toward the dark-skinned man. Both men jumped out of the way. The bolt slammed into a tree, sending bark flying in different directions.

Footsteps raced toward him and he spun in time to block the blue blade. He stared into her eyes as their blades crackled against each other. A flash of snow, wind, and the same eyes materialized in his mind. He shook his head, shoving the vision away.

Pain exploded in the back of his head then he fell into oblivion.

****

Rey took a deep breath to calm herself as she narrowed her eyes at Poe.

Poe shrugged and holstered his blaster. “He wasn’t going to give up, Rey. He’d have bled to death fighting you.”

She stared at the dark form lying on the ground as she placed her saber back on her belt. Poe was right, she knew from experience he wouldn’t stop unless something stopped him. Sighing, she knelt beside him and turned him over. Her heart fluttered as she took in his pale features framed by black hair.

“Why’d you knock him out?” Finn asked, joining them. “Now, we have to carry his tall ass back to the ship.”

Poe motioned toward her. “She can lift him with her mind.”

“I can’t keep him floating all the way to the ship.” She turned her attention back to Ben. Her fingers itched to touch him, to know he was real. She didn’t care if he didn’t remember who he was. Her heart, the Bond knew. It was enough for her.

“Why don’t you bring the ship here.” Finn offered Poe. “We can drag him into the ship then.”

“Fine. I’ll trek through the creepy, dangerous forest back to the ship.” Poe headed toward the tree line. “All by myself. Alone.”

Rey shook her head and looked up to Finn. “You can go with him if you want.”

Finn knelt on the other side of Ben. “I think it’s a better idea to stay here. In case he wakes up.”

She smiled, warmed by his friendship toward her. “I can handle him.”

Finn shrugged. “You heard Poe, this guy won’t give up without another knock to the head or someone dies.”

Rey closed her eyes as her stomach twisted into a knot and dropped. In truth, she didn’t want to fight him again. She was stronger than the last time they’d fought, but so was he.

“I want to know what caused him to forget.” She remarked as she placed her hands around the wound. “And how he ended up here.”

“You want him to remember?” Finn stood on his feet and paced. “If he’s like this with amnesia, what’d you think he’ll be like once he remembers?”

“Something happened and I want to find out.” Rey closed her eyes, shutting out Finn’s next remark. Ben somehow learned Force lightning, but she learned a new ability as well.

She reached out to the Force as the wind picked up. Warmth flowed through her and down her arms, crackling with energy. Wind whipped her hair around her face, but she ignored it. She pushed the energy through her hands and into the wound. The bleeding slowed and the skin knitted itself back together.

The energy receded back up and the warmth bled away. She opened her eyes as exhaustion replaced the adrenaline and urgency. Falling back into a sitting position, she looked at her captive. Color returned to his face and his features smoothed into one who slept. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Poe landed the _Falcon_.” Finn patted her arm. “Let’s get him on the ship and get off this planet.”

Too exhausted to even consider using the Force to lift Ben, she grabbed his left arm and Finn took the other. Together, they dragged Ben as fast as they could to the ship. She didn’t know when he’d wake up, but she wanted to be off the planet before then.

“Wait.” She reached out with one hand and called his saber to her. The large hilt zipped toward her and slammed into her palm. She winced at the sting, but placed the hilt on her belt.

“Ready?” Finn eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

Rey gripped Ben’s arm again, took a deep breath and nodded. Together they dragged the unconscious Force-user up the ramp and into the ship. She collapsed onto the bench with Ben at her feet.

The ramp rose and Finn took off to join Poe in the cockpit. Rey knelt beside Ben as the ship lifted into the air. She placed a hand on his chest in hopes of keeping him stable as the ship went into hyperspace.

_I should’ve brought Chewie. He could’ve carried Ben to the med bay._

It couldn’t be helped now. It was enough to get him on the ship. Once they reached the base on Dantooine, a stretcher could be called. Her gaze rested on his face, tracing the scar down the right side of his face. Giving into her desire, she ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the softness.

Footsteps clomped toward her, but she kept her gaze on Ben. She didn’t want to deal with the questions she knew both of her friends might have. The answers she had wouldn’t go over well, at least not with Poe.

“Looks like you were right after all.” Poe sat on the bench beside her.

Rey looked at him, searching his face, his eyes for any kind of accusation. Finding none, she relaxed, but sat cross-legged on the floor beside Ben. She didn’t want to leave him, not after all this time.

“He’s going to cause quite an uproar when we get back to base.” Poe reminded her.

She closed her eyes as her fingers curled into the tunic Ben wore. Her protective instincts kicked into high gear as she glared up at Poe.

“You going to be leading that uproar?” She asked through gritted teeth.

Poe’s eyes widened and he raised his hands, shaking his head. “No. Rey, I’m just telling you what to expect.”

She returned her gaze to Ben and her eyes grew heavy. Exhaustion from her fight with him and then dragging him into the ship finally took its toll. A yawn forced its way through her and Poe chuckled.

“Why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll watch our friend here.”

She glared at him, distrust rushing through her.

Poe sighed and leaned back against the wall. “I’m not going to hurt him, Rey. I promise.”

He smiled at her, but she didn’t know if she could trust that smile. She knew how much he disliked Ben, the reason for it. Her gaze fell back on their captive and her heart lurched. In his unconscious state, he was vulnerable to anything Poe might do to him. She didn’t want to leave him, but she was so tired.

“Get some sleep, Rey.” Poe placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “He’ll be here and alive when you wake up.”

Sighing, she forced herself to her feet and leveled a gaze on Poe. “He better be.”

Before Poe said a word, she spun on her heel and headed toward the small rooms tucked in the back of the ship.

****

A slight throbbing in his head and side brought Nazreal back to consciousness. A presence loomed over him and he kept his eyes closed, lest the person knew he was awake. Cold pressed against his back and a low rumble alerted him to the fact he was on a ship.

_Damn it! _Anger at being captured boiled within him, but he tamped it down enough to think. He didn’t know how many more people were on this ship. It wouldn’t do to start attacking people only to be subdued again because he let his temper get the better of him.

Calming himself, he expanded his senses, searching for life signs throughout the ship. One sat on the bench above him, another in the cockpit of the ship. The third rested in a room at the back of the ship. They were the same three who’d shown up on his doorstep.

His right hand shifted to the belt on his hip, but felt nothing. He gritted his teeth and bit back a growl. Where the hell was his lightsaber?

_Screw it! I can take these people out without it._

Despite his aching head, he rolled over and climbed to his feet. The dark-haired man let out a cry, but Nazreal caught it off by sending the man flying into the nearest bulkhead. He slumped to the floor without another sound.

Filled with anger, Nazreal stomped down the corridor to the cockpit. With the Force or pure intimidation, he’d make the stranger turn this ship around and head back home. He didn’t know what these people wanted with him and he sure as hell didn’t want to find out. For all he knew, it wasn’t anything good.

He stepped into the cockpit and was greeted by the dark-skinned man sleeping in one of the four chairs. The man’s snores filled the silence, broken once with a snort.

Nazreal rolled his eyes and kicked the man’s chair. The man jolted awake and turned around in his chair before settling his gaze on him. The man’s eyes widened and he climbed to his feet.

“Don’t get up.” He raised his hand, sending the man back into his chair. “Yet.”

“You’re awake.” The man gripped the chair’s arms as if ready to flee.

“Very observant.” Nazreal gritted his teeth. “You’re going to turn this ship around and head back to Taryn.”

The man’s gaze darted to the ship’s console then back to him. “I can’t do that.”

Nazreal narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. “Can’t or won’t?”

The man looked to the doorway and Nazreal stepped to block the only way out. He wasn’t about to let his only way to get home escape through his fingers.

“I don’t know how to pilot this ship.” The man waved his hand to the console.

“Shit.” He ran a hand over his face and fought down a wave of anger. That’s what he got for letting his temper over ride him; he’d knocked out the damn pilot.

Something pressed into his back and he stiffened. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. Curling his fingers into his palms, he closed his eyes.

“You want to go home?” The pilot’s voice snarled behind him. “Too bad, cause you’re not going back.”

His upper lip curled and the anger boiled over. The man in the chair pushed to his feet and backed away.

“You’ve done it now, Poe.” The man shook his head and grabbed his blaster from the ground.

“All he has to do is come quietly and there won’t be any more issues.” The man called Poe pressed the barrel of his blaster into Nazreal’s back. “Isn’t that right?”

Nazreal spun and punched the pilot in the face. The man stumbled back, stunned. It wasn’t a Force power, but it was still affective and it felt good. The Force crackled through and around him and he let it flow through him. Now that the man was awake, he focused his attention on the pilot.

Poe raised his weapon. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s a lie.” Nazreal sent a stream of lightning at Poe, striking the man and sending him crashing into a bulkhead.

“That’s enough.” The dark-skinned man shouted behind him. He stood in the doorway, his blaster rifle raised and aimed. “You’re not leaving this ship, so you might as well calm down and let us take you to a room.”

Nazreal snarled, stretched out his right hand, and pushed the man into a wall. He raised his hand and lifted the man off his feet. It’d be easy to Force choke the man to death, but an inkling in the back of his mind warned him it wouldn’t benefit him at all.

“Put him down.” Poe growled.

He glanced behind him and saw the pilot on his feet, aiming his blaster. Annoyance, frustration, and anger bubbled within him.

_I should’ve just planted the thought to go back in their heads in the first damn place. Would’ve made things easier._

“What the hell is going on here?” An angry female voice brought his attention to her.

Her brown hair stuck out everywhere and her gray clothes were rumpled. Her eyes were narrowed as she took in the scene before her. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight. The knowledge of this stunned him as the Force whirled around him and through him while he stared at her in both awe and arousal. Her presence pulled at him, but his anger at his situation rooted him to the spot.

“Put him down.” She stomped toward him, putting herself in harm’s way. Was she really not afraid of him or didn’t care about her own well-being?

“You think you know who I am?” Nazreal growled, pushing the man harder against the bulkhead. “You think I’ll just drop him because you asked with those pretty eyes of yours?”

She blinked and took a step back. Her lips drew into a thin line as she leveled her gaze on him. She didn’t move closer, but her power bumped up against him as if she had.

“I understand you’re angry.” She spoke with a calm voice which belied the worry in her eyes. “But you can’t attack everyone you see in retaliation.”

He took a step toward her, letting his power flow over her. “I asked for this ship to be turned around, it was them who attacked first.”

“You were trying to steal the ship.” Poe stood beside the woman. “We’re not about to let you do that.”

“Not helping.” The woman snapped then turned her attention back to him. “It’s another couple hours to our destination. Why don’t we put you in a room. You’re probably hungry.”

She’d taken another step toward him as she spoke. He narrowed his eyes, but she didn’t back away. Her power surged over him, calming him. It caught him off guard, letting the man hanging in the air to slip a little. No one had ever affected him like this. How could her mere presence do this to him?

He raked his gaze over her body, taking in how the clothes lined her curves. His gaze fell on the black hilt of his lightsaber and his anger flared again.

He held out his hand and the hilt flew into his grip. He ignited the purple-black blade and pointed it at the woman.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s hungry.” Poe’s voice raked across Nazreal’s nerves.

“You’re turning this ship around.” Nazreal demanded of the woman.

The woman lifted her chin, but her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“We won’t.” Her voice was stern then she took a deep breath and continued. “I’ve looked for you for five years. I’m not about to let you go now.”

Nazreal blinked and turned his saber off. He stared at her, looking her over once again. What was she talking about? Why was she so interested in him? How did she even know anything about him?

_Idiot, _he scolded himself. _She’s not interested in you. She thinks you’re someone else._

An image of a girl in tan surrounded by trees flashed in his mind. She stood frozen, staring at him with surprise and fear in her eyes. He shook his head to clear the vision and blinked at her. What was going on? What were these visualizations and why were they appearing in his mind?

“Who the hell are you?” He whispered, glaring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been a moment, but Rey saw his eyes glaze over. With a shake of his head, the moment passed. Something had happened in his mind. He stared at her, the burning in his dark eyes fading. The tension eased within her and she relaxed. She didn’t move closer to her him, she didn’t want to set him off again.

“I’m Rey.” She hoped her name would trigger a memory. When he continued to gaze at her without recognition, she sighed as her heart sank. “The man you’re pushing into the wall is Finn.”

“Can I come down now?” Finn asked.

Poe stepped between her and Ben. “I’m Poe.”

Ben glared at him. “I don’t care.”

Finn dropped to the floor with a shout. He climbed to his feet, grabbed his blaster, and aimed it at Ben. Rey raised her hand at Finn, shaking her head. Finn nodded, but didn’t lower his gun.

His eyes narrowing, Ben raised his hand at Poe. “You will fly this ship back to Taryn.”

The hairs on Rey’s arms rose as electric power flowed from him. Her breath caught and her heart pounded. She didn’t know if Poe could fight the compulsion, but she didn’t want to take the chance. Closing her eyes, she raised her hand and pushed against Ben. A body slammed into the wall.

She opened her eyes as tremors rolled through her body. Her gaze fell on Ben’s slumped form and her breath caught. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn’t know how else to stop him.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Finn remarked as he threaded his arm through the strap of his blaster.

Rey ignored the comment. “Help me get him into a room.”

She wrapped Ben’s left arm over her shoulder as Finn took the other. Gritting her teeth, she and Finn hefted Ben to his feet.

“I’ll get the door.” Poe hurried ahead of them.

“You still think bringing him with us is a good idea?” Finn asked as they half dragged, half carried Ben down the corridor.

Rey set her jaw and stared straight ahead. A part of her understood it was wrong to take him from the only place he thought he knew. To drop him into a world and a life he didn’t remember. The other part of her, the part who ached for him, who thought she’d lost the only person who understood her, that part wanted to keep him close.

“What would you do if you thought you lost Rose only to find her again five years later?”

Finn sighed. “He doesn’t remember, Rey.”

Her throat tightened, but she swallowed and straightened her shoulders. She needed to get him to remember. A spark had flashed in his dark eyes. It’d disappeared as fast as it appeared, but it gave her hope.

****

Warmth wrapped around him and softness enveloped his back. Voices increased and fell around him as he floated on the edge of awareness. The amount of voices informed him he wasn’t on the ship anymore. Footsteps marched back and forth, a few came close to him. Panic rose within him, but he tamped it down. He didn’t want to enlighten these people to the fact he was awake.

_I need to get out of here. Find a ship and get back home._

Footsteps headed toward him and power flowed over him, merging with his own. His pulse raced and it grew harder to feign unconsciousness.

“How is he?” Rey’s voice surrounded his senses.

“He’s doing better than when you brought him here.” A male voice answered her.

_Shit_. Why hadn’t he been able to sense the other person standing right beside him? Had he hit his head that hard?

“You sure he doesn’t remember who he is?” The doctor asked.

“Positive.” Rey answered as metal scrapped across tile.

“You know you’re asking a lot of us to consent to him being here.”

A hand gripped his and he fought hard not to react. Electricity flowed through him at her touch. He gritted his teeth, but his pulse soared into overdrive.

_Why am I reacting to her like this?_

Rey sighed. “I know, but this is a second chance and I’m not about to pass it up.”

_Second chance? _He forced himself to remain relaxed. _For what?_

The doctor grumbled. “You’re putting all our lives at risk, girl. His included. You know how many people will want to take a shot at him?”

Rey’s voice lowered to a growl and she squeezed his hand. “He still knows how to weld the Force and I won’t stand by and let anyone hurt him.”

An emotion he couldn’t describe welled up in his stomach. This woman he didn’t know would protect him against her own people? Why? Who had this Ben or Kylo been to her?

_I need to know. _

Footsteps strode away and Rey relaxed her grip on his hand. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. She watched the doctor leave and he took the moment to observe her. Dark hair fell around her shoulders in waves. Her smooth skin appeared sun-kissed as if she’d spent a lot of time outside.

She turned her attention to him and he stared into her hazel eyes. He pressed his mind into hers, searching for answers to his growing questions.

“No.” She narrowed her eyes and shoved him out.

Nazreal blinked, taken off guard by her power. Shaking his head, he pushed himself into a sitting position. He needed to stop underestimating her.

_Time to take a different approach._

“You owe me some answers.” He used a soft tone, not wanting to start an argument surrounded by people who might take raised voices the wrong way.

Rey glanced around the room. She moved closer to him and the scent of flowers and rain wafted to his nose.

_She stood under a ship as rain fell around her. _He blinked the image way. She stared at him, her eyes blazing with an emotion he couldn’t determine.

“What happened?” She asked, gripping his arms. “Your eyes glazed over for a moment. It happened on the ship.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one who owes me answers, remember?”

Rey sighed and sat back in her chair. She ran a hand through her hair then stared at her hands. Impatience grew inside him, but he bit his tongue and forced himself to wait.

He looked around the area to distract himself from his frustration. Pale gray curtains hung on both sides of his bed, offering privacy. Conversations he couldn’t catch the words to drifted behind the curtains. People dressed in white or tan strode between the break in the curtains. Those that looked at him picked up their pace.

“We know each other.” Her words brought his attention back to her. “We have a Bond.”

Nazreal gaped at her. A Force Bond? He’d read about it in the texts he’d found in the tree house, but for him to actually experience one seemed dubious to him. Force Bonds were rare and he hadn’t met any other Force user since he’d been kicked out of the Academy on Taryn.

“What are you talking about? I would’ve felt something, seen something.”

Rey shook her head. “Something must have happened between the time the Bond last worked and when I found you. I know the Bond is still there. It has to be.”

“Why do you think I’m this person you’re looking for?”

Rey placed her hand on his face and the touch sent a rush of warmth surging through his body. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

“Because you are.” She whispered. “You just don’t remember.”

He pulled his face from her touch, glaring at her. Was she delusional? He’d never seen her before in his life.

_Why do you keep getting flashes of her? Why the strange dreams?_

“I’m going to help you remember.” Rey placed a hand on his arm. “I’m going to find out why you can’t remember.”

Nazreal shook his head. “I was born and raised on Taryn. I’ve never left the planet until now. I would’ve remembered someone like you.”

Rey ducked her head, but he saw the slight reddening of her cheeks. A part of him melted at the sight. She really was adorable.

“Looks like the Dark One is awake.” A male voice brought his attention to the pilot.

“Poe.” Rey scolded him as the man stopped at the foot of the bed.

Nazreal glowered at the pilot. Ever since he laid eyes on the man, he disliked him. He was too cocky, too annoying.

_And the man shot me. He’s going to pay for that._

Poe returned his glare which angered him even more. He wanted to Force choke the pilot into oblivion, but refrained. For now. The nuisance turned his attention back to Rey.

“The General wants a word with you.”

Rey looked at Nazreal. Her eyes pleaded with him while she smiled. What she beseeched of him, he didn’t know. He didn’t care to find out.

Rey stood. “I’ll answer all the questions you have. I promise.” She squeezed his hand again. “I’ll also get you some fresh clothes.”

She brushed passed the pilot who continued to stare at him. His nerves electrified and his fingers itched to fling Poe across the room.

“What?” He snapped, not hiding his exasperation. His fingers curled into his palms as he glared at the man.

“Try not to move too much.” Poe smirked. “The guards won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

The pilot spun on his heel and followed after Rey.

“Idiot.” Nazreal growled as he tossed the bedsheets off his body and sat up. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he closed his eyes until the sensation passed. Looking down at his bare torso, he saw a large bacta patch over the area where he’d been shot.

_At least they left my pants on. _He ran a hand through his hair and felt a smaller patch on his scalp. His eyes drifted closed as he remembered being flung backward.

_I really should stop underestimating her._

He looked around the small space for his lightsaber, but didn’t see it much less a place to put it. Did she have it again?

“I’d lay back down if I were you.”

He raised his gaze to find Finn standing at the foot of his bed. The man didn’t have a gun pointed at him, but the glower Finn directed at him might as well be.

“Why?” He sneered, but didn’t move.

With a sigh, Finn folded his arms across his chest. “You might not remember who you are, but everyone here does. You can’t wander around here by yourself.”

Rage flowed through him and Nazreal gripped the bedsheets to keep from taking his anger out on Finn. “You’re saying I’m a prisoner.”

Finn shrugged. “If it keeps you from leaving that bed then yes.”

Nazreal pushed himself to his feet. “I’m not going to be a prisoner.”

Finn stepped in front of him. “You’re not leaving the medbay.”

“You dare challenge me after you know what I can do.” He growled, his hands curling into fists.

“I get it, all right.” Finn snapped. “I wouldn’t want to be forced to stay put, either, but Rey will have my head if I let you out of my sight.”

Nazreal stared at his hands, the need to leave, to escape overwhelming him. All he knew about these people were they thought he was someone he wasn’t. At least, that’s what he thought. Why did he have these flashes of the girl?

Images of the dreams he had for the past five years appeared in his head. Dreams of a girl standing in a downpour screaming at him. The wind carried away what she said. Lightning flashed, illuminating a woman in gray, her hair whipping in the storm. Every time he strode toward her, she’d vanish, leaving him in the rain.

He stared at Finn, who watched him with a raised eyebrow. Nazreal sighed, but didn’t get back in bed. He’d never been one to sit around and wait.

“Since you’re obviously my guard, you can provide some answers.”

Finn gaped at him, dropped his arms, and backed away.

Nazreal rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to rip them from your mind.”

“I think Rey would be better to answer those questions.” Finn looked around the area as if searching for an escape.

He fought back the urge to shout. “She’s not here, so you’re it.”

The man continued to look around. For a weapon? For someone else to take his place? Why was this man afraid to answer simple questions?

“Do you know anything?” Nazreal gritted his teeth. If this man knew nothing, he was back to square one and would have to wait for Rey to return. He didn’t know how long that’d be and his patience wore thin.

Finn’s shoulder slumped. He strode to the chair Rey had vacated and plopped into it.

Finn ran a hand over his face. “You’re both stubborn.” 

“What the hell is going on?” Nazreal kept his voice calm even though he wanted to shout. “Why was I taken from my home?”

Finn stared at the people passing by. Nazreal felt their eyes on him and it irritated him. Darkness rose up with the need to lash out, to tear into his captors, to hear their screams.

“We’re searching for Force-sensitives.” Finn answered. “Rey wants to restart the Jedi order. She thinks it’ll keep her busy after the defeat of the First Order.”

_He stood in a darkened room with a giant hologram hovering over him. _Pain shot through his head, catching him off guard. The image refused to leave as he shook his head. He closed his eyes against the building headache. What the hell was that?

“Are you all right?”

Nazreal glared at Finn as the vision finally receded. Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he doubled over. Finn placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back.

“Told you, you should lay down.”

“Just a dizzy spell.” Nazreal took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “You shouldn’t make anything of it.”

“Rey flung you into the bulkhead pretty hard. Cracked your head open.”

He stared at the ceiling as the image of the hologram floated in the back of his head. It threatened to force itself to the front of his mind. Laughter echoed in his ears and rage burned in his chest. Why was he having these visions? What did they mean?

“There’s an entire Academy of Force-sensitives on Taryn. Why me?”

Finn sat back in the chair. “Rey felt you.”

Nazreal closed his eyes. He’d sensed her as well. A power tugging at him with such strength he’d retaliated. His actions ended up bringing her right to him.

“She thinks I’m someone I’m not.”

The chair squeaked, bringing his attention to Finn. “All I can tell you is that you are him. You just don’t remember.”

Nazreal sighed and stared at the ceiling. She wanted him to remember, wanted to help him remember. How could he make her understand he wasn’t this person? If he wasn’t, what were these dreams and visions all about? He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw.

Desperate for answers, he blurted out. “For the past five years, I’ve had dreams about her.”

“Really?” Finn sat forward, eyes wide. “What are they about?”

_Meddlesome snot. _Nazreal sat up again. He wanted to expel this rising frustration, but he doubted anyone walking by would take his pacing as benign.

“She’s yelling in the rain.” He answered, trying his best not to growl. “I can’t hear her.”

Finn blinked at him and sat back in his chair. “She’s been trying to reach you through your Bond for the past five years. Maybe that’s what your dreams are; the Bond trying to open on your end.”

Nazreal started to shake his head, then thought better of it. What was the point of getting answers if he denied them? If he wanted the truth maybe he could open this Bond. If nothing happened then it’d be proof he wasn’t this person.

Closing his eyes, he searched his mind for a pathway both familiar and unfamiliar. A tug pulled him in a direction and he allowed it to lead him. His breathing increased and his stomach twisted into a knot. Was this it?

He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a conference room with blue walls. Three people stood around a large table. A chill slid up his back as he spotted Rey talking to an older woman. Poe stood to the side of the older woman, his arms crossed.

Rey turned her head and her eyes widened. She stared right at him and the air crackled between them. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest as she looked from him to the others. He looked at the other two. Did they see him as well?

Nazreal blinked and found himself back in the med bay. He looked around, his gaze falling on Finn. The other man stared at him as if waiting for him to speak.

“How?” He whispered as he stared across the room to the doorway, leading away from the med bay.

“So it still works.” Finn smiled at him. “Rey will be thrilled.”

He glared at Finn. The man didn’t understand what this meant. How could he have a Bond with a woman he only remembered in dreams? Why did the Force link him to this woman?

_I need to get out of here. _It’d been a mistake to open his mind to her, to allow her in. He didn’t belong here, didn’t belong anywhere.

He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the spinning in his head. His legs threatened to buckle as the room tilted.

“Steady there, Kylo.” Finn placed his hands on Nazreal’s arms.

Anger flared to life inside him. Embracing it, he let it wrap around him, give him strength. He reached out his right hand and a metal tray flew into his grasp. Without missing a beat, he slammed it across Finn’s head. The man crumpled to the floor. Dropping the tray, Nazreal stepped over the unconscious man and stalked across the room.

People shouted at him while others ran. Metal scrapped and clattered around him. He ignored all of it. Getting off this planet was his single thought. He spotted a black tunic lying on a counter near the door. Raising his hand, he called the garment to him. Not stopping, he pulled the tunic over his head as he headed into the hallway.

Footsteps thundered down the hall in front of him. Shouts reverberated off the walls, but he didn’t stop. He refused to be these people’s prisoner.

A group of five halted in front of him and leveled their weapons at him.

“Stop right there!” One of them demanded.

Without pausing, he stretched out his arms and the guards crashed into the walls. Bodies crashed to the floor as he strode passed them.

A door opened to his right and Rey stepped into the corridor followed by Poe and the older woman. They stared at him, eyes wide. He narrowed his gaze as he marched toward them.

“Get out of my way.” He snarled as his power surged through him, around him. Darkness rose up within him, building upon his strength.

Rey stepped in front of the two and ignited her lightsaber. Poe raised his blaster and pushed the older woman behind him.

“We’re not letting you leave, Ben.” Rey’s voice was clipped and hard.

“So I _am_ a prisoner.” Nazreal growled as the Dark urged him to punish these people. He spotted his lightsaber hanging off Rey’s belt and he sneered. What was it with her and his lightsaber?

He raised his hand and the hilt sailed into his hand. Igniting it, he closed the gap between them, swinging the blade to collide with hers. He stared into her eyes, saw the determination along with the knowledge their Bond was open once again.

“Let me help you remember.” She whispered to him.

Growling, he shoved her away and brought his blade down upon her. She blocked it, but the strength of his anger in the blow sent her stumbling back.

He twirled his lightsaber as he paced closer to her. Her chest heaved as she glared at him and regained her footing. _She snarled down at him as snow fell around them._Halting, he fought to push the vision to the back of his mind. 

The older woman stepped in his path, forcing him to take a step back. His grip tightened on his saber. How dare she get in the way of his target? Who the hell did she think she was?

From the gray hair wrapped around her head to the bottom of her pale gray robes, she stood tall even though she barely came to his chin. He stared down at her, but she looked up at him with softness in her brown eyes. Her gaze roamed over him, taking him in as her hand reached toward him.

“Leia.” Poe’s warning brought his attention to the pilot. Poe raised his blaster with one hand and reached for the woman with the other. All the while keeping his eyes trained on him.

Nazreal twirled his saber and thrust his hand toward Poe, sending him flying back down the hallway. The man landed on his back and slid a few more feet on the floor. Gathering all the fury and darkness within him, he sent a wave of lightning to strike the pilot.

“Ben!” The shout brought his attention back to the two women.

“Let me go.” He yelled at them, his very being itching to dispense the same maltreatment to them.

The older woman, Leia, stepped toward him. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes and his rage dissipated. He stepped back, but she grabbed his hand and his breath caught.

_Cries of a baby reverberated around his brain. Laughter echoed and soft voices soothed. A younger version of the woman named Leia flashed in his mind. She smiled at him, but sadness and fear lurked in her brown eyes. The young Leia vanished to be replaced with darkness as cries of despair echoed around him._

“Who the hell are you?” He wrenched his hand from hers and backed away, colliding with a wall.

A sad smile crept along Leia’s face. “I’m your mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nazreal stared at Leia as he fought to keep control of his rolling emotions. He didn’t want to believe her, he didn’t want to believe any of what they said. The sadness and grief in the woman’s eyes declared to him it was all true. The room spun around him and he shut his eyes. What was a lie and what was truth?

“No.” He snarled. “You’re lying. I don’t know any of you!”

Leia stepped toward him, her eyes pleading. He pushed her away from him and stalked down the corridor. Poe scrambled to his feet, but a stream of lightning hurled him back to the floor.

“Ben!” Rey called after him, but he didn’t slow down. He’d had enough of this place and nothing would keep him here a moment longer.

Fast approaching footsteps pounded behind him. Igniting his saber, he spun around, aiming the purple-black blade at Rey. She slid to a stop, her own blue blade humming in the air.

“You don’t know your way around. You won’t find the exit.” Her matter-of-fact voice enticed him at the same time it irritated him.

He glared down his blade at her. “I’ll figure it out.”

Rey stared at him, her blade pointed downward, but he knew she’d raised it against him if he so much as twitched. More footsteps came up behind him, but stopped half way down the hall. The clicking of blasters rising elevated his anger to near boiling.

“Let’s not have this escalate any further.” Rey closed the gap between them and his eyes narrowed. “I’ll explain everything to you.”

He wanted answers, but he wanted off this planet more. As powerful as he was, though, he knew he couldn’t fight everyone. Here, he was out numbered. One misstep, a single miscalculation, and it’d be over.

“I’m not your prisoner.” Nazreal spat out.

Rey shook her head and motioned toward Leia. His gaze traveled to the woman who claimed to be his mother. He didn’t remember his own mother or his father. All he remembered of his childhood was being trained as a Jedi in the city of Ti'lar.

“You’re not a prisoner.” Leia said loud enough for the combatants behind him to hear.

Nazreal deactivated his saber. “Good. Then I’ll leave.”

“Wait.” Rey grabbed his arm. “You don’t have to leave. Stay.”

He glowered, but didn’t wrench his arm from her. Warmth and electricity surged through him at her touch, both soothing and inflaming him. He’d never felt anything like it.

“I refuse to be surrounded by people who want to kill me.” He rumbled as he stared into her eyes.

Her lips formed a thin line and her eyes blazed. She turned to the people behind him.

“We’ll handle this. Go.”

He watched as the soldiers gradually lowered their weapons, turned, and walked away.

“Better?” Rey squeezed his arm, bringing his attention to her. His gaze roamed over her face, taking in her eyes and the set of her lips. A different type of fervor flooded him as he scrutinized her kissable lips. He shut his eyes against the thought and yanked his arm out of her grip. What was he thinking? Why was he drawn to this woman?

“We want to help you remember.” Leia’s voice implored him.

He leveled his gaze at her. “Why do you want me to remember? From what I gather, this Ben Kylo person is a terror.”

“Not much different than you then.” Rey snorted, but the derision didn’t reach her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, but she returned it with an arch of her own eyebrow. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze back to Leia, who couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. Did they think all of this was hilarious?

His gaze flicked to Poe, who stood apart from them, his arms across his chest. The pilot scowled at him and the hairs on his neck prickled.

_I need to watch that one. He wants to kill me more than anyone._

“Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable in a room.” Leia’s voice brought his attention back to her. “I’m sure there’s one around here we can spare.”

She turned and headed back down the corridor, passing Poe who didn’t give her a second glance. His glare remained on him.

“You might want to put a leash on that pilot.” Nazreal grumbled to Rey.

“I don’t think a leash will help.” Rey remarked and followed after Leia.

Nazreal gripped his lightsaber as he strode after the women. Poe’s fingers hovered over his blaster strapped to his belt.

“Don’t even think about it.” He growled at the pilot.

“I could say the same to you.”

He snorted as he passed the pilot. “You really want to get reacquainted with the wall?”

The pilot cursed and Nazreal didn’t stop the smile curving his lips.

****

“This will be your room.” Leia waved her hand for him to enter. “Rey is down the hall on the left.”

He stared at her. _Why would she want me to know that? _It didn’t matter, he wouldn’t be here past another day if he could help it.

Muted grays surrounded him as he stood in the middle of the room. A small window allowed light to seep in, bathing the dark carpet in sunlight. A single bed sat against the right wall while a small desk rested under the window. The door closed behind him as his gaze returned to the window.

He strode toward the desk and placed his hands on the cool wood. Gazing out the window, he spotted more people meandering about. In the distance, a freighter ship with its ramp down rested in the middle of a plaza. A tall furry creature strode down the ramp and headed into the building.

_I need to find a way onto that ship._

A hand on his shoulder sent his heart hammering. He pulled his gaze from the ship to rest on Rey. She stared at him, concern and curiosity dancing through her hazel eyes. Did she know what he was thinking? Could she sense his desire to still leave?

Her gaze fell to his saber resting on the desk. Her fingers fluttered over it and his breathing stopped. Warmth flooded his being as if she touched him instead.

“Why did you change the color?”

Nazreal blinked, twice. “What?”

She looked at him then at the saber. “The color. Why did you change it?”

He snatched the hilt off the desk and switched the saber on. Purple black cast a glow over her face and his mouth lost all its moisture. She looked radiant in the dark purple light. He forced his eyes to focus on the blade. It crackled and spat between them.

“The crystal is cracked. I thought I could fix it. I read a ritual that should’ve been able do it.” He turned the saber off and tossed the hilt onto the bed. “Lot of good that did.”

“Maybe you can make a new one.” Rey suggested.

Nazreal shook his head and offered a crooked smile. “I’m attached to that one.”

Rey’s eyes widened and her breathing hitched. Desire flowed off her, colliding with him, sending him stumbling backward. He caught his balance and held her gaze as his pulse raced in his ears. Uncertainty chased the yearning, but she didn’t avert her eyes. She progressed toward him and he swore he heard her heart beating. Or was it his?

She lifted her hand toward him and the door to his room slid open. Dropping her hand, she turned away from him. He scowled, rejection slashing through him. What was she afraid of?

Finn stepped into the room, but stopped short as the door slid closed behind him. He looked from him to Rey and back again.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Nazreal opened his mouth to say so, but Rey strode toward Finn.

“No.” She looked at him, her eyes both pleading and apologetic. His fingers curled into his palms as he fought back a retort.

_I’m out of here tonight. What do I care if she can’t make up her damn mind about me?_

“Sure looks like it.” Finn hadn’t taken his eyes off him the entire time.

“It’s all right.” Rey hugged Finn as if she couldn’t sense his anger saturating the room. “What brings you into the lion’s den?”

Finn forced a chuckle and turned his gaze to Rey. “I wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat?”

Rey looked over at him then back to Finn. “Sure. I want to talk to you about something.”

She grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the door. It slid open, allowing the two to leave. Nazreal glared at the door as it slid closed.

_She stood in a doorway, staring down at him. Disappointment darkened her eyes as a ramp rose to separate them. _His heart constricted as the image of her cold eyes burned into him, threatening to suffocate him.

He shoved his hands into his hair as he forced the vision from his mind. It replayed itself over and over in his mind as he fell to his knees. Pain and anguish ripped through him and he feared he’d break apart.

Out of all the visions, he’d never felt the emotions. They’d always appeared as if watching a holovid. This was something all together different. He fought to regain his breath, his composure.

The hallucination faded away at last, leaving him spent and an emotional wreck. Tears streamed down his face. He stared at his hands as he curled his fingers into his palms.

_I’m going to get some damn answers._

He stared through the window at the ship in the courtyard. Narrowing his eyes, he climbed to his feet. He snatched his saber from the bed and clipped it to his belt. This place had to have a library tucked away somewhere. There, he’d find answers to whatever the hell these visions were.

_I’ll be on that ship whether I find the answers or not. _

Wiping the wetness from his eyes, Nazreal strode out the door.

****

Rey hauled Finn down the corridor, away from Ben’s room. The pent up rage from him had sent her stomach rolling. She couldn’t be in the same room with him when his temper threatened to overwhelm him. She didn’t know what set him off other than Finn entering the room.

Her pulse raced as the sensation of their powers melding with one another filled her mind. She’d only felt the blending a couple times before. Would being around him more help him remember? If Finn hadn’t interrupted them, what would’ve happened?

Finn pulled her to a stop, bringing her out of her musings. She arched an eyebrow.

“Want to tell me what I walked into back there? He looked like he wanted to slice into my spine again.”

Rey stared down the hallway and sighed. “I’m being pulled toward him again. I can’t explain it, but when I’m near him, the air is electrified and his power flows over and around me.”

Finn smirked and folded his arms across his chest. “Just say you’re attracted to him, Rey.”

Heat spread over her face, but she shook her head. “It’s just the Force.”

Spinning on her heel, she headed for the mess hall.

“I don’t believe that and I know you don’t either.”

“Drop it, Finn. I’m not attracted to him.”

Finn snorted and she picked up her pace. She didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was the Force drawing them together as it always had. To think of it as anything else led to disaster.

Memories of him wanting her to join him instead of the other way around rose up in her mind. The disappointment and heartache twisted her heart at the thought of it happening again. She couldn’t fall for him again, keeping her heart closed off was the best way forward.

“You said this was a second chance.” Finn mentioned, keeping pace with her.

“To get him to turn from the dark side.” She stepped into the mess hall.

Laughter and cutlery clattering filled her ears. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the line.

“Fine, deny it all you want.” Finn took a tray and stepped in line behind her. “I can tell you, he’s not going to deny it. I saw the jealousy in his eyes. I could feel it.”

Rey snorted as she grabbed plates of food. “I just felt his anger at your interruption.”

Finn chuckled. “I knew I stepped into something going on.”

Rey glared at him. “Drop it, Finn. Nothing is going to happen between me and Ben.”

With her tray in hand, she headed toward a table. Poe motioned for her to join him near a large window and she sighed. Late afternoon sunlight poured in, bathing the pilot in golden highlights. Poe was the exact opposite of Finn when it came to talking about Ben. She didn’t know when Finn’s opinion on the darksider changed, but she welcomed it. She needed someone to talk to about Ben who wouldn’t ridicule her feelings.

“You look like you ate something sour.” Poe raised an eyebrow as she sat across from him. “Something happen between you and Mr. Tempermental?”

Rey gripped her fork and gritted her teeth. “Don’t want to talk about it.”

Finn set his tray down beside her and sat. “I interrupted something. She was about to touch him.”

Poe laughed, bringing eyes of the few scattered diners toward them. She kicked him in the shin and he quieted.

“Sorry.” He smiled at her. “Touch him as in punch him in the face or run your hands through his hair?”

She growled and stabbed her fork into the piece of meat taking up half the plate. Why did he need to mock her feelings? Was he jealous?

“I don’t know.” Finn shrugged as he dug into his meal. “I saw it for a split second as the door opened.”

Poe snickered and Rey kicked him again. He swallowed and smiled at her. The urge to send him flying across the room welled up inside her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breathes to calm herself.

“I take it the Dark One is staying with us?” Poe asked as he pushed his food around on his plate.

“He has a name, Poe.”

He grinned. “Yeah, but which one?”

Rey placed a hand over her face. “I don’t why I put up with you.”

Poe spread out his arms. “You can’t resist my charms.”

“Now, who’s delusional?” Finn chuckled.

Rey narrowed her eyes at Poe. Have they been talking about her behind her back? “You think I’m delusional?”

Poe scooted back in his chair, eyes wide. “Maybe obsessed is a better word.”

She placed her hands on either side of her tray and stood. Holding Poe’s gaze, she sneered. “I am not delusional. I am not obsessed. The Force keeps putting us together for a reason. Maybe you should take your issues up with the Force.”

Spinning on her heel, she marched out of the mess hall and into the corridor. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Why did Poe want to antagonize her and Ben? What was it that irritated him so?

She opened her eyes to find Leia staring at her, concern darkening her eyes. Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“One of these days I’m going to toss Poe into a wall.” She ground out through clenched teeth.

Leia smiled. “As if he doesn’t get enough of that from my son.”

Rey’s lips twitched and she relaxed. She slumped against the wall, but her legs kept her from slipping to the floor. As much as Leia soothed her, irritation at Poe’s words remained.

“Poe called me delusional and obsessed.”

“Hope is not delusion, Rey.” Leia brushed an errant hair from Rey’s forehead. It was such a motherly gesture, her heart ached. “There was a hole where Ben should be and you didn’t want to stop until you put him back.”

“Should I get him to remember?” Rey asked the question that burned in her chest. “Or should I focus more on bringing him back to the Light?”

Leia sighed and strolled down a corridor. Rey followed, pulled by her need for an answer.

“Don’t force him to remember.” She warned. “In time, he’ll recall on his own.”

“So I should focus on turning him.” That was as good a goal as any. The problem was where to start.

Leia stopped and turned to her. “Focus on what’s right, Rey. You’re going to have your hands full either way.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nazreal stood in the small library, his gaze roaming over the stacks of holocrons and old texts. Dim lighting dotted the room, casting the space in a yellow-orange glow. A silver humanoid droid shuffled back and forth between the bookcases, retrieving and replacing tomes. It spotted him and shuffled toward him.

“How may I help you?”

He stared at it, debating on whether it’d be worth it to use this droid or find what he needed on his own. He gazed at the shelves and sighed.

“I need everything you have on visions.”

The droid nodded. “Wait at the table and I’ll bring what is available.”

Nazreal thanked the droid and headed for the long table in the middle of the room. He sat and ran his hands over his face, stuffing the rolling emotions down. People had turned and fled as he strode down the hall. Some flat out glared at him. Alternating between anger and apathy, he’d ignored them. He had a mission and he didn’t want to stop and soothe their fears.

In truth, he wanted to scream, to destroy something, anything. He hadn’t done a damn thing to these people and they feared him, hated him. He was more than a little surprised no one had attacked him.

_Forget about them. _He admonished himself. _Focus on figuring out what these visions mean._

A thud and a clunk brought him out of his thoughts. The droid wandered off, leaving behind a stack of old books and a couple of holocrons. Sighing, he opened one of the books.

_I’m going to be in here for awhile._

Two hours later, he slumped back in his chair and glared at the scattered books. All he’d learned so far was what he already knew; visions showed him possible future events. What he saw didn’t feel like the future. His gaze fell on the holocrons and he ran a hand over his face.

_I need a break._

As he climbed to his feet, the door to the library slid open. He stared at the intruder as the figure strode into the light.

“There you are.” Rey glanced at the materials on the table then at him. “Studying up on something?”

He stared at her. How much should he tell her? Should he tell her anything at all? Would it even matter in the end?

As a way of answering, he pushed the books toward her. She cocked her head to the side then opened one of the books. Her brow furrowed as she flipped through the pages.

“Visions?” She raised her gaze back to him. “You’re having visions?”

Nazreal shook his head and slapped the book closed. Frustration building, he paced away from her.

“No.” He turned to face her. “Visions are a glance at a possible future. What I’m seeing is different.”

She closed the gap between them, her eyes intense, drawing him in. “What do you see?”

He closed his eyes as her hope, determination and uncertainty brushed against his anger and frustration. Maybe she was the key to figuring this out? He raked his gaze up and down her. It’d been her he saw most in his visions. It’d been her in his dreams.

“You.” Nazreal answered. “I saw you.”

Her breath caught then continued, her chest heaving. “What was I doing?”

He paced closer to her. “I was looking up at you. You stared at me like you wanted to kill me. Snow fell around you. Us.”

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. His gaze fell to her lips as heat flared inside him. His mouth grew dry and the urge to wrap his darkness around her light escalated within him. Wanting to put distance between them, he spun and strode away from her.

_I can’t let her distract me. _

“It’s a memory.” She announced.

He gaped at her. “A what?”

Rey took a deep breath. “It’s a memory. It happened. We fought. I wanted to kill you, but the planet broke apart, separating us. The appeal to kill you vanished and I ran.”

Nazreal shook his head. He couldn’t believe it, didn’t want to believe it. On its own accord, his hand went to the scar on his face. He narrowed his eyes, but she didn’t make a move. A tear slid down her face and she wiped it away.

“That’s when I gave you that scar.” Her voice cracked and she looked away.

“No, you didn’t.” He growled. “I got this fighting a group of padawans.”

Rey stared up at the ceiling then at him. She took two hesitant steps toward him. Her hands shook as she reached for him. He stepped back, but she didn’t react.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

Nazreal strode back to the table. He plopped in the chair and stared at the droid as it went about its business.

“Other than you showing up on my doorstep?” He turned his attention back to her. “Fighting my way out of the Academy in Ti'lar. I fled the city and found the tree house in the middle of the woods. Decided to make it my home.”

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He watched the emotions dance in her eyes. To his surprise, his body relaxed at her nearness. The yearning to kiss her rose in him, catching him off guard. He turned away and grabbed a holocron to distract him.

“You were not born and raised on Taryn.” Rey declared. “Your mother really is Leia. We both want you to remember who you are.”

Images of her calling him a monster flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes against the pain twisting his heart. He had no idea why that word coming from her hurt so much.

He looked at her askance. “You keep saying that, but do you really?”

She touched his face and a surge of electricity shot through him, merging with the heat already there. His dick twitched and he leaped out of the chair, his breathing ragged. Wide-eyed, he stared at her, his face burning.

Rey sat in her chair, her brow furrowed and her eyes dark. She didn’t move, but gazed at him as if waiting.

“I want you to remember, Ben.” She took a deep breath. “You need to remember.”

He shook his head. If these were indeed memories, then what the hell happened to make him forget? Why did he remember growing up on Taryn?

“None of this makes sense.” He growled. “Either you’re lying or my entire life has been a lie.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and raised her chin. “I’m not lying. You are remembering, you just don’t want to accept it.”

“How can I accept what you’re saying when I have memories that contradict it all?” He shouted, slashing the air with his right hand.

Needing to release the pent up frustration and rage, he paced. All around him was a possible target for his temper, his hands ached to destroy it all.

“These are someone else’s memories.” He growled as he turned to face her. He pointed at his temple. “Someone put them in my head.”

Rey stood and closed the gap between them. “They are your memories, Ben. Let them come to you. Don’t fight them.”

He sneered. “I’m not Ben. Stop calling me that.”

Nazreal pushed by her and marched toward the door. She called after him, but he kept moving. The door slid open and he stepped into the hallway and ran right into Finn. The other man fell to the floor as Nazreal stumbled back.

“Listening at the door?” He snarled as he regained his balance. “What the hell were you hoping to hear?”

Narrowing his eyes at him, Finn struggled to his feet. _Night fell and he stared across a snow covered clearing at Finn. A blue glow illuminated his face. Anger roared inside him, dulling the pain burning from his side._

The image faded and he shook his head. He backed away as the other man blinked at him.

“Are you all right? What’s going on with you?” Finn stepped toward him then thought better of it.

“He’s remembering.” Rey strode out of the library to stand between him and Finn.

Finn swallowed. “Great. That’s good. Wonderful.”

Nazreal scowled at Finn. He had no idea why the other man had a lightsaber or why he was so angry and in pain. He closed his eyes, hoping the image would reappear. It didn’t and he gritted his teeth.

“What did you remember?” Rey’s calm voice soothed him. He focused on her, wanting the serenity she offered.

“Him.” He jerked his chin toward Finn. “With your lightsaber.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Finn flung his arms out. “Of all the memories that one decides to pop up.”

“It’s not his first one, Finn.” Rey rebuked him. “He’s had others before this.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Oh, that makes it all better.”

“Calm down.” Rey snapped, turning to face Finn. “Getting angry is not going to help me or him.”

Finn pointed at her. “That’s easy for you to say, he didn’t slice his lightsaber up your spine.”

Nazreal looked from Rey to Finn. He didn’t remember slicing anyone’s spine. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned against the wall. He didn’t know what to believe at this point. Which memories of his were real?

The two’s voices faded into the background as he brought up a memory of him relaxing in the tree house he called home. Insects chirped around him as he read from a book he’d been able to take during his flight from the Academy. A cool breeze blew through an open window, caressing his face.

He opened his eyes and found the two staring at him with equal expressions of concern.

“I think you’ve had enough reminiscing for one day.” Rey gripped his arm and a flutter of heat shot through him. He didn’t remove his arm from her grip, he welcomed the distraction.

“Don’t stop arguing on my account.” He pushed himself from the wall, even as Rey held his arm.

“Just the people I wanted to see.” Poe’s voice tore through the calmness and Nazreal sneered.

The pilot sauntered toward them. He locked gazes with the annoying man, but Poe continued his stride without a care in the world. That irritated him more than anything.

“Not now, Poe.” Rey’s voice oozed the exhaustion he felt. Her grip on his arm tightened, bringing his attention to her. Did she really think he’d attack the pilot? The man was irritating as hell, but he didn’t want to waste his time on such an unworthy opponent.

“I’m afraid it has to be right now.” Poe glanced at each of them. Poe’s gaze fell on Rey’s hand on his arm and the pilot’s lip curled. He flicked his gaze back to Rey and cleared his throat.

“What’s so damn important?” Finn snapped.

“The General is sending us on a mission.” Poe couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “A scout reported on a group of First Order soldiers and some officers holed up on the planet Xun.”

“Sounds like they’re setting up a base.” Finn looked from Poe to Rey. “What mission and why us?”

“She’s sending us cause I asked her to.” Poe answered. “I know we can get in and get out of there before anyone notices we were even there.”

Finn folded his arms across his chest. “I highly doubt that with our record, but go on.”

Poe crept closer to them. “We’re going to gather intel they might have pertaining to any other bases then destroy the compound.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Sure, let’s sneak into a base filled with we don’t know how many people and steal any data they may have. Fun. Can’t wait.”

“Will you just listen.” Poe smacked him on the arm. “If we get into any trouble, we’ll have those two to help.”

Poe pointed at him and Nazreal narrowed his eyes. No one asked if he wanted to go on this insane mission. He wasn’t someone’s errand boy and he sure as hell didn’t offer to join them. Growling, he shoved pass the group and headed down the hall.

“Hey!” Poe shouted at him. “We leave in an hour.”

“Good, enough time to eat something.” Nazreal shouted back. As if he actually wanted to go with them.

“Hold up.” Rey called after him as her footsteps pounded behind him. The others followed, their heavier footfalls echoing in the corridor.

He stopped when he actually wanted to keep going. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her. The power she welded over him unnerved him. She could stop him with a simple word or a look. What was it about her that made him want to do almost anything she asked? Almost, because he still didn’t want to stay on this damn planet.

This mission would be the perfect opportunity to steal the ship and go home. He didn’t know his way around this place… but _they_ did. Following them to the ship and then knocking them all out before they even stepped onto the ramp would work. It had to. He could learn to pilot the ship on the fly. If Poe could do it, it couldn’t be that hard.

_It’s an opportunity I’m not going to pass up._

“You don’t know the way to the mess hall.” She smiled at him and his heart melted. Damn his attraction to her. It almost made him regret his plan to steal the ship.

“I’m sure I could’ve figured it out.” His voice came out soft despite his ire at her stopping him.

“Well, isn’t this cute.” Poe’s voice oozed disdain as he sneered at him.

Rey sighed. “Don’t start, Poe.”

The pilot waved his hands and smirked. “I’m only warning you two. No public displays of affection on my ship. Plus, I doubt the General would like you fraternizing with the enemy here.”

_It’s my father’s ship, jackass, not yours. _The thought launched a shockwave of astonishment through him. Where had that come from? He’d never seen that ship before until they’d kidnapped him.

_Giggling rang in his ears as he sat on someone’s lap in a pilot’s seat. Large hands pointed out which controls did what as a male voice spoke softly to him. _

The world spun as he came back to himself. Stomach churning, he whirled on his heel and marched down the corridor, not caring if people jumped out of his way or glared at him.

Footsteps ran toward him, but he didn’t stop. Not this time. He wanted to get away from all of them, wanted to get away from memories that belonged to someone else.

Rey snatched his hand as she passed by him. “It’s this way.”

Caught off guard, all he could do was keep up with her. Open mouthed faces and wide eyes passed by him in a blur. It wasn’t until they burst through a door that he finally yanked her to a stop. She spun to face him, taking in huge gulps of air. His gaze fell to her breasts clad in a white tunic overlapped with grayish blue.

Whispers filtered in his brain and he shifted his gaze from Rey to the few people sitting at various tables scattered around the room. Fading sunlight poured in through the large windows on the left side of the room. The few people remaining stared at him, some with hands hovering over their blasters.

_This was stupid. _He turned to go, but Rey seized his arm.

“You haven’t had anything since you woke up.” She whispered to him. “Eat something. They’re not going to do anything.”

He wanted to argue, but his stomach growling demanded to be listened to. Sighing, he headed for the line then stopped.

“Maybe you should get it.” He glared at the few standing in line watching him. “I don’t want to get stabbed.”

Rey shoved him toward the empty side of the room.

“Big baby.” She muttered as she sauntered off.

He smiled as he sat at a table and watched her grab a tray and plates of food. The sliding of the door to the room brought his attention to Poe and Finn. They saw him and headed toward him.

_Great. _He ran his hands over his face. _I needed more practice with controlling my temper anyway._

The two sat across from him, blocking his view of Rey. He glowered at them through his lashes. Apparently, him not being in a mood for socializing hadn’t crossed their minds.

“Something on your minds?” Nazreal looked from Poe to Finn.

“I want to know if you’re going to behave yourself.” Poe leaned forward. “I don’t want to be in the middle of space and you decide it’s a perfect time to steal the ship.”

He bit his tongue to keep from smiling. _Oh, I’ll do that way before you get into space. Trust me._

“Not planning on it.” Nazreal answered.

Poe nodded. “Good. I’d hate to have to shoot you again.”

He narrowed his eyes as he fought the impulse to Force choke him. Rey set a tray in front of him, dissipating the need.

“Eat up.” She looked at the other two. “Why are you here?”

Finn pointed to Poe. “He wanted to antagonize Mr. Short Fuse here some more.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to make sure the flight to Xun will be event free.”

_Don’t count on it. _Nazreal dug into the meal, ignoring the three as he ate.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Nazreal followed the three through the maze of hallways. Much to Poe’s dissatisfaction, Leia had suggested they wait until the morning. A good night’s sleep would keep everyone focused. He’d wondered if heading off right after getting the mission had been Poe’s idea. The man seemed to be an impatient one.

People they passed either stared at him with wide eyes or glared at him. Others ducked into rooms or avoided the hall he strode down. As much as he enjoyed their fear, he reminded himself that if it wasn’t for the three with him, these people would start shooting. The thought sobered him.

They turned a corner and daylight struck his eyes. He blinked back the brightness as he stepped out into the sunlight. The _Falcon_sat waiting in the same place he’d seen it yesterday.

At this hour, there weren’t many people in the courtyard. No one to witness him knocking out the golden trio and taking the ship. No one to stop him.

Birds sang in the trees surrounding the courtyard as he trailed behind the three. They drew closer to the ship; closer to his moment of escape.

His gaze fell on Rey as she strode within arms’ reach of him. His heart melted as he stared at her. He couldn’t explain why or how his entire being seemed to change while near her. It both unnerved and fascinated him.

_I can take her with me. There’s something going on between us. I know she feels it. _

_Don’t be an idiot. _She wouldn’t want to leave this place anymore than he wanted to stay. It’d be better for both of them if he left her here. Where she belonged.

Darkness rose up within him, crackling and fierce. He drew strength from it, letting it inundate him with dark strength. Closing his eyes, he spread his arms and a wave of power discharged from him.

He opened his eyes and surveyed the damage. Rey had landed near a fountain to his left while the other two groaned on the grass to his right. Not wasting any more time, he dashed the rest of the way across the courtyard.

He ran up the ramp and into the ship. A figure stepped into his line of sight, blocking his path to the cockpit. Sliding to a stop, he stared wide-eyed at the taller furry creature.

_His gaze locked with a cooing Wookie as the creature raised him over his head and spun in a circle. Tiny laughter echoed in his mind as the world spun around him._

The hallucination vanished, leaving him in a daze. The very same Wookie aimed his bowcaster at him and fired. Nazreal held out his hand, freezing the bolt in mid air.

He glared up at the creature. “If you don’t want me to turn this back on you, I suggest you get out of my way.”

The Wookie roared, but didn’t move.

Footsteps clanged up the ramp, bringing a warning growl from the Wookie. Nazreal glanced to his left then back to his first opponent.

“You’re not going to stop me.” He yelled at Rey as he stared at the Wookie. “I’m leaving.”

“You were just biding your time, weren’t you?” Rey snapped at him, stomping closer to him. “You never planned on staying.”

He scowled at her and she stopped. “I don’t belong here. Everyone around me knows I don’t. You just refuse to see that.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m not going to let you go, Ben. You do belong here, you just don’t want to admit it.”

Nazreal stepped into her space and the air sizzled around them. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t back away. It aggravated him even more that she wasn’t afraid of him. Instead, concern, worry, and anger churned within her gaze. He focused on her anger, choosing to fuel it. Maybe then she’d insist he leave.

“You think a few touches and smiles is enough to get me to forget you kidnapped me?” He snarled, backing her into a wall. “Wake up, sweetheart, you’re not in a fairytale and I don’t need rescuing.”

The Wookie growled behind him, but he ignored the fuzzball. He watched as Rey’s eyes flared and the darkness rose up within him in gratification.

“You’re the one who needs to wake up.” She growled. “You’re remembering who you really are and it’s scaring you. You’ve been living a lie for the past five years, Ben. You’d rather run away than face your true past.”

“Enough!” Nazreal backed away from her and ignited his lightsaber. He pointed it at her and the Wookie roared.

“Back off.” He thundered at the creature, keeping his gaze on Rey.

Sadness clouded Rey’s eyes as the blue blade shot out of the hilt. She raised it to her face as tears welled.

“Please don’t do this, Ben.” Her voice cracked.

“There is no Ben!” He swung his saber around his head and slammed it into Rey’s blade. A tear slid down her cheek, tearing at his heart, but his rage and darkness refused to acknowledge it.

She shoved him from her and swung at his head, but he blocked it without effort. He sensed her grief and anger through each blow fueling his own rage and determination.

With each thrust, block, and parry he directed her deeper into the ship. He ducked under a wide arc from her saber and spun around her. The blue blade cut into the bulkhead, sending sparks vaulting into the air.

She turned to face him, her chest heaving and her teeth bared. A similar expression encircled by snow emerged in his mind. He shook his head, shoving the memory down.

“You’ve remembered something.” Rey remarked as she moved closer to him. “Don’t fight it. Stop denying it.”

Nazreal roared and brought his saber across hers hard enough to send her to her knees. He stared into her eyes and for the first time saw fear darken them. Resolve replaced the fear and she pushed against his saber. He held his ground, keeping her on her knees and their blades locked in place.

“Give up.” Nazreal growled. “You’re beat. I’m taking this ship.”

The floor tilted, catching him off guard and throwing him off balance. He stumbled backward and crashed into a bulkhead. His lightsaber tumbled from his fingers and slid across the floor as the ship slanted again.

Spreading his legs to keep his balance, he reached out toward his weapon. It flew into his hand, but before he could ignite it, the Wookie stood in front of him, the bowcaster aimed at him. Rey stood to his right, her saber an inch from his chest.

_I forgot about the damn Wookie. _

Rey smiled at the Wookie. “Looks like Poe and Finn took control of the ship.”

Nazreal glared from Rey to the creature, his grip on his saber tightening.

_Take them out. _The darkness inside him whispered. _They’re both weak. The two in the cockpit wouldn’t even sense you coming. _

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. As much as he wanted to give into his need to retaliate against these people, he knew in the end it was all futile. He didn’t want to give up, didn’t want to admit he lost this fight.

_I didn’t lose this fight. _He glared at Rey through strands of his hair falling into his eyes. _I lost my balance and they took advantage._

Nazreal shook his head. It wouldn’t do him any good to argue with himself.

_I’m not beat, yet. I can find another way home. I’ll bide my time until then._

“We need you on this, Ben.” Rey turned off her lightsaber, but kept her thumb hovering over the button. “Even Poe thinks so.”

He narrowed his eyes. “That supposed to make me feel better?”

Rey shook her head and stepped closer to him. “Finn said it himself. We don’t know what we’re up against or how many are actually there. You’re the most powerful Force-user there is and we need your help.”

“You think appealing to my ego will get me to help you?” He growled, his left hand curling into a fist. “You don’t know me at all.”

Nazreal brushed by her and stalked down the corridor, deeper into the ship and away from her.

Rey watched him go, her fingers tightening around her saber. What did he mean she didn’t know him? She’d been in his damn mind!

She looked at Chewie, who shrugged then jutted his chin toward Ben. Sighing, she marched after him.

“I wasn’t stroking your ego.” She called after him. “I was stating a fact!”

He stopped and glared at her. She halted and bit her lip to keep from melting under his intense gaze. What was it about those eyes that made her heart want to leap out of her chest? Luke had been right, he really did have pretty eyes.

_Focus. _Rey snapped at herself. _You’re trying to get him to calm down. To understand the situation._

Ben stalked closer to her and her pulse increased. Instinct warned her to back away, but her heart refused to move her feet. She wasn’t afraid of him, she was more afraid of her feelings for him. Had Finn been right? Should she get it over with and admit to herself she was attracted to him? What good would it do?

“What are you playing at, Rey?” His voice caressed her nerves and she bit her lip harder. She tasted blood, but she kept her gaze with Ben’s.

“Rey!” Poe’s voice diverted Ben’s attention from her. She watched his lip curl and his brown eyes darken. Dark power flowed off him, wrapping around her and her breath caught.

“What’s going on?” Suspicion coated Poe’s voice and Chewie growled behind them all.

Rey sighed and turned to face the pilot. His gaze flicked from her to Ben and back again. He raised an eyebrow as his hand hovered over his blaster.

“We’re having a discussion.” Rey moved to stand between him and Ben.

Poe’s eyes narrowed. “Some discussion. I saw the fight. Not to mention he tried to take this ship. I still have a headache.”

He rubbed his head then sighed. “Look, I don’t like that he’s here, either, but Leia wanted him to go. Why don’t we all take deep breaths and go to our respective corners until we calm down?”

Rey smiled. “Being the level headed one for once?”

Poe laughed. “Someone has to.”

The dark presence behind her faded and she turned to see Ben marching down the corridor. An explosion near the front of the ship resonated through the vessel as did Finn’s shout. Sighing, she hurried after Ben.

_I really should let him calm down. Going after him is only going to make things worse._

He stepped into a room and she paused in the doorway. Her pulse raced as she realized it was the same room they’d put him in after she’d knocked him out.

_Stop it. It’s the first room a person comes to. It means nothing. _

He sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. She wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. The pull toward him had strengthened since she’d found him. Her light wanted his darkness and it both intimidated and enthralled her.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?” Tiredness and annoyance coated his voice. He didn’t move from his position, but coiled fury flowed from him.

Hooking her saber to her belt, she stepped into the room. Her heart pounded in her chest and she fought to calm it. Standing in front of him,, she let her gaze roam over him.

Starlight poured through the narrow window, bathing him in blue and silver. He stared up at her, his pose relaxed, but she sensed what boiled beneath. One wrong move and he’d be up and striking in a second.

“Come to smooth talk me some more?” His low voice whispered across her skin, but she didn’t ignore the sarcasm.

“No.” She took a deep breath as the air sizzled around her. “If it seemed I insulted you, I’m sorry. I was trying to convey the fact we need you.”

“So we’re not going to discuss the little conversation before our spat?”

Rey fought the instinct to roll her eyes. “You made it quite clear you didn’t want to discuss your memories.”

“They’re not my memories.”

She wanted to slap him, but instead, she progressed closer to him. He didn’t move and she took it as encouragement. Kneeling in front of him, she placed a hand on his knee. He tensed, but she held his gaze.

“They are, Ben.” She kept her voice soft as if she attempted to calm a wild animal. “We can figure out who did this to you and why. Maybe then you can remember everything.”

He closed his eyes and she moved to sit next to him. The Force resonated between them, his darkness enveloped her and her light responded in kind. His breathing increased and he stared at her, a spark illuminating in his dark eyes. Her breath caught and warmth spread through her, tightening her core. Holding her breath and his gaze, she raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. His lids drifted close and tears stung her eyes.

Emboldened, she placed a hand on his chest. His heart pounded beneath her palm. The room vanished to be replaced by a dark forest. Purple-black collided with green as lightning hit the ground. She screamed his name, but the wind and rain carried it away.

Rey gasped and he opened his eyes, his intense gaze locking with hers. He covered her hand with his and her own heartbeat matched his.

“That wasn’t a memory.” His whisper filled the silent room. “That was a vision.”

Rey swallowed. “It could mean anything or nothing. I learned the hard way not take these visions at face value.”

His eyes glazed over again and her heart skipped a beat. _He’s remembering again. _She held her breath and kept still.

Ben’s dark eyes focused on her again and the pull between them threatened to overwhelm her. She waited, hoping he’d tell her what he remembered.

“You want me to remember, but the memories I’m having are of you rejecting me or fighting me.”

Rey’s heart clenched and she couldn’t breathe. If these were the only memories he had of her, no wonder he fought her every step of the way. She couldn’t blame him. They were on opposite sides of a war and she hadn’t wanted anything to do with him until she saw a vision of him beside her.

She closed her eyes. What could she say to that? He was right, but he didn’t know he had rejected her as well. He rejected the light, wrapped himself in his darkness and threw her away.

_You threw him away, too. _A voice in her mind reminded her. _Just like his parents did. Like your parents threw you away._

“We have a second chance.” She whispered as she focused on him. “We can do this right, but you need to remember.”

He squeezed the hand on his chest. “Be careful what you wish for, Rey.”

Ben removed her hand and stood. She watched him pace to the other side of the room. The crackle between them faded into low sparks. The impulse to go to him escalated inside her, but she tamped it down before it overridden her reason. He needed space and she decided to give it to him.

She stood and headed for the door when Finn came to a stop in the doorway. His gaze went from her to the dark shadow in the corner of the room. He took a deep breath and strode into the room.

“We’re coming out of hyperspace now.” Finn announced. “Poe is going to find a place to land out of the way of the base and their sensors.”

Rey nodded and looked at Ben. He nodded then turned to stare out the window. Her stomach twisted into a knot, but there wasn’t anything she could say to take away the pain she felt flowing from him.

She closed her eyes and sent a wave of her light to embrace him. A gasp filled the room then a current of darkness pushed against her. Her eyes flicked up and she stared at him, assessing him. Ben hadn’t moved, didn’t acknowledge her attempt to comfort him.

“We should get ready.” Finn remarked.

Rey sighed and turned from Ben. She welcomed Finn’s interruption with a slight smile. The darkness followed her out of the room, brushing against her. On impulse, she touched the darkness with her light.

_I want to help you. Please stop fighting me._

The darkness receded, letting her go as she strode further away from his room. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“So we’re good now?” Finn glanced behind them. “He’s done throwing his temper tantrum?”

Rey smiled. “For now.”

“Has he remembered anything else?”

Her stomach dropped as her heart clenched. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“So he did remember.” Filled with cheerfulness, Finn’s voice grated on her nerves.

She glared at him. “We’re not discussing it.”

Finn shrugged as they stepped into the cockpit. “Maybe not now-”

“Shut it, Finn.” Rey snapped as she sat behind Chewie.

****

Nazreal stepped down the ramp behind Rey, Poe, and Finn. Chewie strode behind him, the Wookie’s eyes on his back. They obviously didn’t want a repeat of what happened in the courtyard. It didn’t matter to him. He’d find a way back to Taryn even if he had to steal a ship from the base.

Birds sang and a warm breeze blew through the thick canopy of trees surrounding the clearing the ship landed in. It reminded him of his home and his heart tightened. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet air.

“It’s early morning.” Poe said as he stood in the middle of the clearing. “The amount of guards should be limited.”

Finn shook his head. “Doesn’t give us a lot of time to find what we need.”

“We’ll split up.” Poe looked at Rey. “Rey and I will search the north of the building while Finn and Mr. Darkside will take the south side.”

Nazreal glared at the pilot. “I have a name.”

Poe returned the stare. “Until you decide which one it is, I’m sticking with the nicknames.”

“It’s Nazreal.” He snarled, curling his fingers into his palms.

“Not according to Rey or Finn.”

Rey held up her hands and stepped between them. “We have a mission here.” She glanced from him to Poe. “Like Finn said, we don’t have a lot of time before the guards are at their posts. Let’s get the information and get out of here. Argue later.”

She spun on her heel and headed toward the trees. Nazreal watched her go, a slight smile twitching his lips.

“I guess Chewie stays here.” Finn pointed to the Wookie.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded. “Make sure no one, but us gets near this ship.”

The Wookie roared, his bowcaster at the ready.

“Let’s go.” Poe followed after Rey.

Finn sighed and strode behind Nazreal. “This should be interesting.”

He raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Why?”

Finn glanced at him then faced forward. “Both of us going back to the First Order or what’s left of it. Should bring back memories.”

He narrowed his eyes at Finn. “You were in the First Order?”

Finn shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Nazreal rolled his eyes. “Then why bring it up?”

Finn shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

Nazreal gritted his teeth, but said nothing. His thoughts drifted back to the beginning of the conversation. He’d been in the First Order? When? How? He shoved the questions away. More contradictions to his own memories; the memories he trusted.

_You can’t even trust those now. _The flashes were coming more often now and lasting longer. Who would do this to him and why? What did they have to gain by planting these memories in his mind? Who was powerful enough to even do it in the first place?

_Too many questions. Maybe Rey’s right. Maybe I should accept her help and find out what the hell happened. Maybe even reverse it._


	7. Chapter 7

The trees thinned, revealing a large white building with two smaller buildings on each side. Very few people meandered outside. Black ships sat scattered around the clearing unguarded and ripe for the taking.

Nazreal smiled. _I can take one of those ships and be far away from here before anyone notices._

He needed to lose his babysitter first, though. He looked at Finn. He needed the man distracted or he wouldn’t be able to slip away without Finn noticing.

“All right.” Poe whispered. “There’s not much cover between here and that building. Stay alert and take cover when needed.”

Nazreal raised an eyebrow at Poe. “We’re going in the front door?”

Poe didn’t look at him. “Hell, no. Our scout found a side door. We’re heading there.”

“Why didn’t the scout get the information himself if he found a way in?” Nazreal couldn’t help, but ask.

Poe moved to stand in front of him. “We’re not taking any chances with our scout. If these people so much as smelled a scout, they’d know we’re tracking and spying on them and they’d pack up shop in a heartbeat.”

“Plus breaking things is our forte.” Finn said with a smile.

Nazreal blinked. “Do I even want to know?”

“Discuss it later.” Rey growled through her teeth. “Let’s get in there and get the information.”

She hurried across the clearing, ducking behind various metal crates and bushes to the first ship. He watched, his pulse rushing through his veins. She moved like a beautiful predator stalking its prey.

“You heard her, let’s go.” Poe raced after her. He followed her movements without the grace and joined her near a ship.

“I have a feeling he wanted her on his team, so they can discuss you.”

Nazreal stared at Finn. “Or he wanted a force-user on each team.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Why would he want to discuss me with her?” Nazreal turned his attention to the pair.

“Lots of reasons.” Finn ran the same route as Rey, but chose a different ship to hide under.

Nazreal sighed and joined Finn under the ship. Clouds blocked out the sun, casting shadows across the landing bay. Rey and Poe charged across the bay toward the small building on the left. He watched the people milling about near the entrance and held his breath. None of them turned in the pair’s direction. Poe and Rey were behind the building a moment later.

“They made it.” Finn whispered beside him.

“Our turn.” Nazreal growled and sprinted in the direction of the small building.

“You made it.” Rey smiled at him as he pressed his back against the wall of the building.

“You know I could’ve compelled them to let us in the front door.” Nazreal remarked between breathes.

“And draw the rest of them to our presence?” Poe peeked around the building. “Not a chance. We’re doing it this way.”

Nazreal glared at the back of Poe’s head, but refrained from saying anything. If the man wanted to do this the hard way, then so be it. It’d make it easier for him to slip away and steal one of these ships.

“Since you’re the one with all the answers, how are we going to get through that door?” The sun broke through the clouds and shone a light on the metal door, beckoning them. “I’m willing to bet its locked.”

“I brought a key.” Poe dipped into his pocket and brought forth a device that resembled a tool used to work on a ship. He smiled and dashed toward the door bathed in sunlight.

A moment later, the door slid open and Poe motioned for them to follow. Nazreal raced across the small space and ducked into the near darkness of the base. He closed his eyes as the coolness enveloped him. Voices and footsteps drifted to his ears, but they weren’t near enough to worry about.

The door whooshed closed and he opened his eyes. His eyes adjusted and he saw they were in a cramped hallway. White armored soldiers marched by the opening without looking down the hall.

“All right.” Poe whispered. “Now for the hard part. Stay alert. We have one shot at this.” He handed Finn a brown satchel. “Place these at weak points as you go.”

Nodding, Finn took the satchel. “Be careful.”

Poe smiled and nodded to Rey. “I have my guardian angel.”

“Quit talking and let’s go.” Rey crept down the hall to the opening.

Poe shrugged. “We’ll meet back at the _Falcon _in an hour with or without the locations. Blowing the base is more important at that point.”

Without another word Poe hurried to join Rey.

“I just love these kinds of missions.” Finn grumbled.

Nazreal shook his head and watched as Rey and Poe left the hallway. He wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment, but he needed to keep up appearances. If Finn even sensed he was about to bolt, he’d try to stop him. No, he had to bide his time and wait for the right moment.

“Let’s go.” He whispered to Finn then stalked down the corridor.

The hallway opened into a large room with increasing activity. Black uniformed people milled behind others stationed at computers. Voices barked commands followed by softer acknowledgment. None of them noticed the hallway behind them.

“Where the hell would this data be?” Nazreal asked Finn in a low whisper.

“A databank deeper in the building.” Finn whispered back. “I’m guessing another floor down. If there is another floor down.”

Nazreal glanced one final time at the uniformed officers then crept across to the next hallway. It would be his luck to crawl deeper into this building, making his escape take that much longer. Frustration rose within him, but he tamped it down. He couldn’t afford the distraction. His senses needed to be on high alert or they’d be spotted.

He turned a corner and headed down another corridor. Finn’s footsteps quickened to keep up.

“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” Finn whispered once he caught up.

“No.” He bit out, casting him a sideways glance. “Do you?”

Finn shook his head. “Wish this place had a map.”

His lips twitched.

“Ah, so you can smile.” Finn chuckled.

“Kylo Ren?” A male voice spoke behind them.

His stomach dropped as he spun around. A redheaded man dressed in a black uniform flanked by two soldiers in white stood in the middle of the hallway. A door to his right slid closed and he realized they’d stepped out of the room the moment he and Finn walked passed it.

“We thought you were dead.” The man narrowed his eyes as he looked at Finn, who hid his blaster rifle behind his back. “You brought the traitor with you. Good.”

The man strode toward him and his hand went to his lightsaber. The redhead stopped and the white soldiers looked from one person to the next as if unsure of what to do.

“Easy there.” The redhead raised his hands. “You being alive will do wonders for morale. We can rally the people and strike back against the Resistance. Are you going to interrogate the prisoner, Supreme Leader?”

_Sparks rained down in a dark red room as he Force choked the redhead. Anger and hurt swirled around him both empowering him as well as threatening to overwhelm him._

Nazreal blinked as the redhead stared at him in both confusion and annoyance. This man did not like him, but his supposed return brought relief and order.

_I’m their leader. _Realization hit him like a punch in the gut. He schooled his features to hide the shock rippling through him.

“You all right?”

Shock, anger and fear whirled within him. He sensed the trio’s concern and suspicion. If he didn’t do or say something they’d suspect something was up. He grabbed onto the anger, embraced it, let it fill him.

“Yes, I’m taking the prisoner to interrogation.” He snapped, causing the two soldiers to back away. “I’ll have the location of the Resistance within the hour.”

The redhead smiled and took a step forward. “I’d never thought I’d say this, but its good to have you back.”

Nazreal nodded and the trio turned and headed back down the corridor. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His pulse raced as he fought to calm himself. The predisposition to tear into the redhead escalated within him. Tamping it down grew harder as the Dark churned around him like a tempest.

“We need to continue our search.” Finn’s voice sounded faint within the maelstrom. “Kylo?”

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Finn. He raised his hand and used the Force to shove him into the wall. Fear darkened the man’s wide eyes. He fumbled with his blaster and Nazreal pushed harder.

_Ben. _Rey’s voice entered his mind, startling him. _Calm down. _

Nazreal closed his eyes. She was right. They didn’t have time for him to lose his temper. Her Light converged with him and his anger receded. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hand and Finn collapsed to the floor.

“You need to get your temper under control.” Finn snapped as he climbed to his feet. “Or its going to get you killed.”

Nazreal spun on his heel and marched down the corridor. Hopefully, they wouldn’t run into anyone else who recognized him. No, not recognized him. These memories didn’t belong to him.

_Stop denying it. _His Darkness whispered. _That man knew you. You are Kylo Ren. This is where you belong._

He shook his head, forcing the dark voice back into the shadows of his mind. This wasn’t his home. It didn’t matter if people recognized him here or with the Resistance. Taryn was his home and he needed to get back there. It’s where he belonged.

The corridor branched off into two directions, bringing Nazreal to a halt. He looked down one hallway then the other.

“This place is a damn maze.” He growled.

“Like I said, we need a map.”

Nazreal closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. The calming light of Rey called to him, but he forced his attention to his true target. Which way was the databank? Was what the Resistance sought actually there or was this all a waste of time?

A white-blue light drew him down the corridor on the right. He floated down the hall. A large room sat on his right filled with machines as tall as he was.

He opened his eyes to Finn’s wide ones. “This way.”

Nazreal jaunted down the hall on the right, Finn right on his heels. Thankfully, the hall was deserted. He doubted he’d be able to deal with any more distractions.

Sliding to a stop, he slapped his hand on the door controls to the room on his right. The door slid open and he stepped inside.

_Guess these people don’t believe in security._

“Any more of those devices left?” He asked as he scanned the banks.

“Three.”

Nazreal pointed to the machines. “Place them on those.”

Finn smiled. “I like the way you think.”

He raised an eyebrow at the man. Finn sighed, rolled his eyes then dug into his satchel.

Nazreal held his breath as Finn went around the room, placing the devices. The other man stepped behind a machine and he took the opportunity to slip out of the room. He marched down the corridor back the way he came. He didn’t care about running into soldiers. By now the redhead had to have mentioned the news of his return. Getting out of here shouldn’t be a problem.

The few white armored soldiers he did run across pressed their backs against the wall, giving him enough room to pass by. His lips twitched at how they feared him. His Darkness basked in it, fed from it, strengthening him.

_You can stay here. _The darkest part of him hissed in his mind. _You can rule these people, help them rebuild and take over the galaxy. This is what you were born for. Tell them about the devices, tell them where the Resistance base is. _

He threw the voice into the back of his mind. Ruling people was the last thing he wanted to do. It wasn’t him. He didn’t have a stake in this little spat between the Resistance and First Order. All he wanted was to go home to his tree house on Taryn.

_Yeah, back to a life filled with reading books you stole and hunting in the woods with a lightsaber. Wonderful life there._

“Shut up.” He snarled at the voice.

“Supreme Leader?” A voice drew his attention. The white armored soldier stood in the middle of the hallway. No one else accompanied him and Nazreal felt grateful for that. If he needed to deal with this soldier there wasn’t anyone else around to notice.

“Why aren’t you at your post?” He growled, narrowing his eyes. Fear flowed from the soldier.

“Sir, I-I’m on break.” The man’s voice shook and Nazreal fought not to smile as the Dark swirled within him.

“Carry on.”

The soldier nodded and hurried down the hall away from him.

_See._The Dark enveloped him. _You enjoyed that. You belong here. Forget Taryn. Forget Rey. Embrace this and you’ll remember everything. Remember who you are._

Shaking his head, he continued down the hall. Stepping into the main room of the building, a wave of awareness hit him. His gaze scanned the room as all the officers stared at him. His gaze fell on the redhead standing in the center of the room on a raised dais.

“Behold!” The man pointed at him. “Our Supreme Leader returned to us. Even the scum of the Resistance can’t destroy him.”

Applause and cheers erupted around him. His heart pounded in response and his stomach constricted. He didn’t remember any of this, couldn’t fathom why he’d even want to lead these people. He racked his brain for some memory to prove he was in command of these people, but none came except a excruciating headache.

The redhead strolled toward him. “You must tell us how you escaped that ship.”

He stared at the redhead and saw resentfulness and a dark cunning behind the blue eyes. An answering darkness amplified within him, itching to rip into the nuisance.

“It’s all a blur.” Nazreal answered, his voice flat. No sense in letting his disdain flavor his words. He wanted out of here not another fight.

The redhead nodded. “Right. No need to get into it now. Rest up and I’ll call a debrief in an hour.”

Nazreal relaxed, but kept his gaze on the redhead.

“General Hux.” A female officer stepped up to them, eyeing them both. “General Omega on Jakku wants to speak with you.”

The redhead, Hux, sighed. “If he can’t deal with some smugglers and pirates…”

The man followed the woman across the room and into another hallway. The rest of the officers turned their attention back to their work. Not missing a beat, Nazreal spun on his heel and made his way to the side door and freedom.

The late morning sun shone bright and he blinked against the sting in his eyes. He strode pass the small building and headed to the area where the ships waited. A few people walked between the ships and the large building. A few hung around the ships, removing items from them or digging into the ships’ inner workings.

_Hopefully, I can convince one of them to let me take a ship. _

He drew closer to the vessels and one caught his attention. Streamlined in black and red, it resembled a double bladed dagger. Displaying speed and mobility, it pulled at him, calling him like a beacon.

“Supreme Leader.” One of the mechanics hurried up to him, bringing him to a halt. “What brings you out here?”

He narrowed his eyes at the woman and drew up all his pent up anger and frustration. This was his one chance to get off this planet and head home. Any suspicion on her part would ruin the entire attempt.

“Get my ship ready.” He growled. As Supreme Leader, he probably had a ship of his own. “I need to put in an appearance at all the bases. Make sure they know play time is over.”

The woman nodded and headed back toward the ships, barking orders as she went. People scrambled toward the black and red dagger shaped ship. He strode forward as people raced around him. Hoses were removed and a plate was snapped back into place.

“It had some damage from a scuffle with some pirates a week ago.” The woman mentioned. “The damaged parts have been replaced and it’s been filled with fuel.”

Nazreal nodded as he stared at the ship. “You’ve done well.”

The woman blushed, but cleared her throat and raised her chin. In that moment, Rey’s face appeared in his mind. His stomach tightened with the knowledge he was leaving her behind.

“Thank you, Sir and safe travels.” She turned back to her crew.

He shook his head, banishing the traitorous thought. All these memories had shown how much she despised him. Why did she want him to remember how much she hated him? What was the point in it?

_Why didn’t she leave me on that planet if she can’t stand me? Why force me to remember? What game is she playing at?_

Confusion warring with his anger, he climbed the ladder into the ship. It didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t sticking around for answers this time.

Muscle memory took over and he powered up the ship. He didn’t dwell on how he could power a ship he’d never seen before as the craft rose into the air. Elation filled him as he guided the ship up into the sky.

_I finally did it. _He accelerated as the sky turned into space. _I’m going home._


	8. Chapter 8

The caress of Ben’s darkness in her mind receded until it disappeared. She stared at the door leading into the room she hoped held the locations of the First Order bases. Poe worked at a computer as she stood guard. Closing her eyes, she reached out toward Ben.

Elation slammed into her and she opened her eyes. Stars flew by her as she stared through the view port of a cockpit. Her gaze flicked to a dark head in the pilot’s chair and her heart sank.

The jubilation evaporated to be replaced by awareness and suspicion. He turned in his chair and his dark eyes bore into her. She swallowed, but didn’t step back.

“You didn’t.” She whispered as tears stung her eyes.

His upper lip curled into a sneer and he pushed her out of his mind. The force of the shove caused her to stumble, but she caught her balance. Blinking back the tears, she found herself face to face with a stormtrooper.

“What are you doing in here?” The voice demanded as he raised his blaster. “How did you get in here?”

Rey forced Ben’s betrayal to the back of her mind as she drew her lightsaber. The blade shot out of the hilt as she charged the soldier, bringing her blade to slice the blaster in half. The man dropped the pieces and fled.

“Don’t let him alert the others.” Poe ordered. “I’m almost done then we can blow this place.”

Rey raced after the stormtrooper. She waved her hand, sending the soldier crashing into a wall. The Trooper collapsed to the ground, but her action had caught the attention of two more stormtroopers.

“You there.” One Trooper called out to her, aiming his blaster at her. “Halt.”

“Shit.” Rey turned and headed back toward the room and Poe. “We have company!”

Red bolts zipped by her, hitting the walls and ceiling around her. She spun and deflected several of the fire with her lightsaber.

“We need to go.” She shouted back to Poe. “We’re going to be surrounded in a minute.”

“Hang on.” Poe snapped back at her.

Rey gritted her teeth as she deflected more blaster fire. She knew she couldn’t keep this up much longer. The two Troopers marched toward her and she saw more coming to join them. Shouts from behind the soldiers announced they’d been found out.

“Hurry up, Poe!”

“Almost there.”

Rey growled and raised her hand, sending the two Troopers flying backward into the ones further down the hall. She lifted her hand and one of the soldiers rose into the air. Flicking her wrist, the Trooper flew backward, striking another group of Troopers heading their way.

Another one lifted off the ground as she twirled her saber to block more red bolts. Her heart pounded in her ears and her sword arm’s muscles burned from use. For the first time in five years, she wished Ben stood beside her, helping her, supporting her. She needed his strength in this moment.

“I’ve got it!” Poe’s footsteps thundered toward her as bolts from his pistol rocketed toward the stormtroopers climbing to their feet. “Let’s go.”

Poe dashed down the corridor, firing at every soldier in the way as he went. Rey followed him, deflecting bolts and Force pushing Troopers and uniformed officers. A bolt grazed her arm and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She waved her hand, sending the offending Trooper across the room to slam into a wall.

Footsteps and shouts echoed behind her, but she refused to look back. All she could think about was getting to the _Falcon _and back to Dantooine. Then she could worry about Ben and why he left.

_You know why he left. No matter how much he remembers, it won’t be enough to keep him from thinking he doesn’t belong. He also believes you hate him. Why would he stay for that?_

A sob bubbled up, but she swallowed as she followed Poe down the back hallway to the side door. A blaster bolt hit a wall light and sparks rained down on her. She spun and Force pushed the stormtrooper off his feet.

“Come on.” Poe grabbed her hand and led her through the doorway. They ducked behind the small building to catch their breath.

“Hopefully the other two will be at the _Falcon_.” Poe said between breaths.

Resting her head against the wall, Rey closed her eyes. One of them will be there. Tears stung her eyes and her heart twisted in her chest. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she focused on stealth and hoped no one looked in their direction.

The sunlight bathed the _Falcon _in golden light and relief flooded her. She glanced behind her as she stood on the edge of the tree line, listening for signs of pursuit. None came, but she didn’t relax. They still had to get off this planet without being fired upon. She followed Poe across the clearing and up the waiting ramp. Both Chewie and Finn sat in the cockpit.

“Where the hell is Kylo Ren?” Poe barked. “Did he get wounded again?”

Finn sighed and sat deeper in his seat. “He ran off. I don’t know when. I was placing devices in the databank and when I turned around, he was gone.”

Rey slumped against the wall. “He took a ship and left. He’s going back to Taryn.”

“Good.” Poe snarled. “He’s not our problem anymore. We have what we came for. Finn, blow this place and let’s get out of here.”

Finn dug into his satchel and brought out a detonator. He flicked the switch then pressed the button. Poe sat in the pilot’s seat and started the engines.

The ground rumbled beneath them, but Rey didn’t care. A piece of her had vanished, leaving her cold and alone. A tear slid from her closed lids and she slapped it away.

Rey pushed herself from the wall. “We need to go after him.”

“Forget it, Rey.” Poe snapped as he directed the ship up into the sky. “He’s made his choice. We have to get this information back to Leia.”

She stalked toward the pilot’s chair and smacked the back of Poe’s head. “She’ll wonder where her son is. We have to get him back.”

Chewie roared from the co-pilot’s seat and his support increased her determination. Poe rubbed the back of his head, then went back to guiding the ship out of the atmosphere. She stared through the windows, watching the sky turn into a star field.

“Fine.” Poe growled as his fingers flew across the console. “This ship is faster than whatever he’s flying. We might get there before him.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. She slumped into the chair behind the pilot’s seat as they jumped into hyperspace.

****

The _Falcon _landed in the same clearing from a couple days ago. Her heart thundered in her chest as she stared at the door that’d release her onto the planet. She tried to calm her racing nerves as she thought of what to say to Ben when she saw him again.

_He won’t be happy. _She warned herself. _I doubt he’ll listen to anything I say._

Chewie rumbled beside her and she sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she paced the small room.

“You’re really taking a risk here.” Poe stomped into the area. “He didn’t take kindly to us showing up the first time. I highly doubt he’ll be as accommodating.”

Gritting her teeth, she slapped the door controls and the ramp lowered. She kept her gaze on the ramp, refusing to look at Poe. Anger radiated off him and she knew she couldn’t deal with his antagonism and Ben’s volatile rage at the same time. Dealing with either drained her.

The ramp thumped onto the ground and she hurried down. She dashed toward the forest, not hearing the shouts behind her. Let them follow if they wanted, but she wasn’t about to wait for them. She needed to get to the tree house before Ben did. The others with their bickering would only slow her down.

She tore through the forest, ignoring the bushes grabbing at her clothes and ripping her skin. Her single mindedness refused to acknowledge the sting of the scratches when the cool breeze blew across them. She stopped at the tree line and scanned the clearing for signs of Ben’s return.

A large bird circled over head, its screech sending chills down her spine. The place looked different in the daylight. The area seemed peaceful, quiet without the darkness hanging over it. The torches were burned out and the lanterns gave off a dull glow. She looked up at the one large window of the tree house, holding her breath as she waited. No one moved within and she relaxed.

“I told you to wait.” Poe hissed behind her.

Rey didn’t turn around. “He’s not here, yet. I’m going up into the house.”

Poe grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned around then. His eyes blazed with anger and fear. It rolled off him in a scent she couldn’t place.

“You’re putting all of us at risk for him, you know that?” Poe closed the gap between them. “He’s not going to want to come back with us, Rey. He’ll kill us this time.”

She wrenched her arm from his grasp. “What makes you so sure?”

Poe blinked and she didn’t wait for an answer. She spun on her heel and raced across the clearing to the tree house. In seconds, she was up and inside. Looking through the window, she saw her three friends hurrying across the clearing.

“Behind the trees.” She shouted at them. “We can’t all fit up here.”

They scattered and she stepped from the window. She turned to gaze at her surroundings. An old wooden table set across from her covered with books. She ran her finger along the spine of one of the books, feeling the raised silver lettering.

A lantern rested on the corner of the table, giving off a muted light in the sunshine. To her left, a single unmade bed took up half the space. In a corner behind her, rested a pile of bowls and carved utensils.

A rumble split the silence and a chill went through her. His presence wrapped around her and she closed her eyes.

_This was stupid. He’s going to know I’m here. That we’re all here._

_No sense in worrying about it now. _Straightening her shoulders, she sat in the chair by the table and waited.

From her vantage point she watched as the ship landed in the clearing. Dark emotions flowed over her and her breathing caught. He did know. How could he not? They were connected after all. The Bond had been reopened and there was no where either of them could hide from the other.

Ben climbed down from the ship and glared up at the house. All she could hope for was the others stayed hidden. She needed to talk to him before they tried anything. It was too much to hope that he’d come back on his own accord. Still, she had to try.

Anger, dark and dangerous raked over her as he strode across the clearing to the tree. He climbed up the ladder and before she knew it, he stood in the doorway. Like a dark shadow, he blocked the light behind him. A soft breeze ruffled his black hair, inviting her to run her fingers through it. His gaze bore into her, scanning every inch of her body. She tensed, holding her breath, waiting for him to strike.

“Get out.” Ben growled as he strode to the bed and motioned for her to leave. “I’m not going to warn you again.”

Taking a deep breath, she stood. Instead of leaving, she closed the gap between them. He narrowed his eyes as his hand went to his saber. She remained still, but held his gaze.

“You can deny it all you want, but I know you belong with us.” She implored him, her fingers itching to touch him. “I know you want answers to these memories. I know you want to find out what they mean and who did this to you.”

He sneered. “And you’re just eager to help. Help the person you hate to remember why you hate him.”

Rey flinched as if she’d been struck. Her heart sank, knowing he was right. She refused to give up hope, though. The memories of their touching and how they fought his Master together had to be buried in there somewhere.

_Don’t force him to remember. _She reminded herself. _They won’t come just because you want them to. He needs to remember on his own._

“I don’t hate you.” She kept her voice soft, calm. The last thing she needed was things getting worse. “You can sense my emotions. Do you feel any hate coming from me?”

His gaze roamed over her body then settled on her face. She held his gaze, letting him sense all her emotions.

After a moment, he shook his head and turned away from her. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not going back with you.”

Rey sighed and paced the small space, her hands clenching and unclenching. How could he be so damn stubborn? Didn’t he know she wanted to help him? What happened to wanting to find out who did this to him?

She growled and kicked the bowls in the corner. They clattered against each other and one smashed into the wall.

“And you think I have a temper.” He said from the bed.

Rey stalked back over to him, getting into his space. “You’re being stubborn. You know we can give you those answers, but you refuse to accept our help.”

He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She scowled down at him, but he refused to look at her.

“Is this really how you want to live you life?” Rey spread her arms out, motioning to the small space. “Reading and hunting in the forest. Do you even use the Force here?”

His intense gaze penetrated her and it grew hard to breathe. She curled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms.

“We can go around and around how ever many times you want, but we both know I’m not getting on that ship again.” His voice, calm and low, washed over her, shooting sparks up and down her spine. She bit her cheek to keep from shivering.

“I need you, Ben.” She knelt beside him and took his hand in hers. “I feel this overwhelming loneliness without you. When I thought you were dead, I thought my world would crumble.”

His face was a mask of calm. She knew better, though. Beneath the calmness, doubt of her words bubbled. He didn’t say anything, though and that gave her hope.

“I miss you, Ben.” She whispered. “Whatever memories tell you otherwise, know that the disappointment and anger didn’t last. I felt the Bond close as if a part of me was ripped out. I was lost, set adrift. You were the only person who understood me; the only person who was truly there for me.”

Ben looked back at the ceiling. “What about your friends? I’m sure they gave you the company you needed.”

Rey closed her eyes and begged the Force for patience. Wiping away the tears she hadn’t known had fallen, she cleared her throat and continued.

“They couldn’t fill the void you left. Please, come back with me.”

Ben closed his eyes and she waited, squeezing his hand more to reassure herself than him.

“I’m not going to be a prisoner.” He growled, sitting up and yanking his hand from her grip.

Rey stood. “You won’t be a prisoner.”

He stared up at her. “You think they’re just going to let me walk around without an armed escort?”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He had her there. Everyone on their base saw him as a threat and would treat him as such. She doubted his mother’s word would deter anyone determined to put an end to him.

“You know I’m right.” He pushed by her and headed for the doorway. Placing his hand on the doorframe, he turned his head to look at her. “I’ll keep the Bond open, so you won’t feel so alone.”

Rey swallowed passed the lump in her throat. He’d made up his mind and nothing she said or felt would convince him. She wiped away the tears and bit back a sob. She didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to kidnap him again. It wouldn’t do any one any good.

A flash of light slammed into Ben’s chest, hurling him backward. He collided with the table, tumbling the books and the lantern to the floor.

“Ben!” Rey hurried toward him as he dropped to the floor. A hole in his tunic revealed blackened and bloody skin. She pressed her hands on the wound and he gasped.

“I’m going to kill him.” He growled as he struggled to his feet. She pressed harder on his chest to keep him still.

“You’re not killing anyone. Hold still.”

He shoved her off him and climbed to his feet. Ben staggered toward the doorway as she pushed herself to her feet.

“What hell are you doing, Poe?” Rey shouted down.

Poe stared up at her from the ground. Aiming his pistol at Ben, he looked from her to Ben.

“You’re taking too damn long.” Poe snapped, his focus on the raging shadow behind her. “We need to get back to the base. They’re waiting for this intel.”

“Get out of my way.” Ben growled behind her, his hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to teach him a lesson.”

She spun and pushed him back into the room. “Not in your condition.”

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. “I can fight in any condition.”

She closed her eyes as the memory of their fight on Starkiller Base flooded her mind. He’d been injured then, too and he bled so much, she’d wondered how he’d been able to stand.

Ben shoved her toward the bed then he marched out the door. She spun on her heel and raced after him. She slid to a stop at the door as he jumped down to the ground.

“Ben!” She called down to him, but he ignited his lightsaber and stalked toward Poe. Poe fired at him, but Ben’s lightsaber deflected each bolt.

Chewie and Finn rushed out from their hiding places and her heart sank into her shoes. They wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him if they thought he’d kill Poe.

_I have to stop them. _Rey climbed down the tree and dashed toward the two.

“Don’t hurt him.” She shouted at the two. They stared at her, eyes wide. “Poe shot him. He’s pissed.”

“Any suggestions?” Finn’s gaze drifted to the fight just meters from them.

Her gaze followed Finn’s. The crackle and hum of Ben’s lightsaber filled the air as he twirled the weapon to block Poe’s fire. He raised his hand and flung the pilot half way across the clearing.

She saw her opportunity then. Pressing the button on her saber, she closed the gap between her and Ben.

“Ben!” She twirled her saber as she skidded on the grass to come to a stop between him and Poe.

“Get out of my way or I’m going to send you into a tree.” He pointed his saber at her.

His eyes flashed with rage and pain, bringing memories of Starkiller Base racing through her mind. She needed to reach him before things became worse.

“No.” Not wanting to aggravate him more, she kept her saber to the side. “Listen to me, Ben.”

He slashed his saber. “I’m through listening to you. Move!”

She stepped out of the way of his blade, but stayed between him and Poe. Raising her hand in a placating manner, she kept her voice calm.

“You’re injured. You keep this up much longer and you’re going to pass out. Let me help you.”

“Like you helped with my so called memories?” He snarled, taking a step closer to her. “Last chance, Rey, get out of the way.”

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin. If he was determined to kill Poe, he’d have to get through her. She narrowed her eyes and raised her saber.


	9. Chapter 9

Nazreal stared at Rey down his blade, narrowing all focus to her. His chest burned with white hot agony. The edges of his sight grew fuzzy and dark, but he refused to surrender to anyone or anything. He drew from the pain, used it to build up his strength.

He waved his hand, sending her flying to his left. She collided with the Wookie, who wrapped an arm around her to steady her. Now that she was out of the way, he turned his attention back to Poe. The pilot had moved closer, aiming his pistol at him.

“Listen to her.” Poe hollered at him. “I don’t care how tough you think you are, an injury like that is going to put you out.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Nazreal growled then sent a wave of lightning hurtling toward the pilot.

Poe leaped out of the way, landing hard on the ground. Nazreal twirled his saber and charged. He swung down, but the pilot rolled out of the way. Anger coursed through him, eating away at the pain with each swing of his saber. Frustration followed it as Poe ducked and dodged each attack.

He held out his hand, curling his fingers inward. Poe dropped his pistol and clawed at his throat. The pilot’s mouth and eyes grew wide as he dropped to his knees.

“Stop it!” Rey shouted to his left. “Ben, let him go.”

Nazreal glared at her as she struggled in the Wookie’s hold. Her lightsaber rested at her feet.

“He shot me!” He bellowed at her. “You think I’m going to let that go unpunished?”

She stopped struggling and he returned his attention to Poe. He increased the pressure and watched the man’s face change colors.

Blaster fire slammed into the ground by his feet, sending dirt up into the air. He spun and locked his gaze with Finn.

“Let him go or the next one is hitting your stomach.”

_Pain tore through him and he collapsed to his knees. Darkness surrounded him as he knelt on a bridge, the echoes of screams fading. Looking up, his gaze locked with Finn’s and rage burned through him. _

A body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, his lightsaber slipping from his grip. The air left his lungs and stars danced around him. He blinked them away and Poe sat on top of him.

“You are a pain in my ass.” Poe growled and pressed his thumb into Nazreal’s chest.

Pain exploded through his body, causing black spots and sparks to burst in his sight. Gritting his teeth, he glared up at Poe as he swung his fist into the pilot’s head. The man tumbled off him and Nazreal crawled backward away from Poe.

He fell onto his back and stared up at the sky. The fuzziness returned to the corners of his sight while his pulse whooshed in his ears. A voice called in the distance, faint but full of worry. Footsteps thumped on the ground as he closed his eyes.

****

Awareness returned with the rumble of voices and a warm embrace. His fingers flexed to caress cool sheets beneath him.

_Not again. _His heart leaped into his throat. _Not again._

His eyes snapped open. Fighting back panic, he took in his surroundings. Instead of walls on one side, windows allowed him to watch the comings and goings of people in the corridor. A long row of white cabinets took up the other side of the room.

A gray door across from him slid open, letting in a woman dressed in blue and white. As the door closed, he caught a glimpse of someone guarding the room.

“You’re awake.” The woman spoke as her steps grew hesitant. “Let’s see how you’re healing.”

The medic stood over him and lifted the blanket off his chest. The door slid open again and Rey strode into the room. She regarded him with an expression devoid of emotion. His stomach twisted into a knot as she drew closer to him.

The medic removed the bacta patch as Rey halted at the foot of the bed. He kept his gaze locked with hers and he tried to gauge her emotions. He reached out to her through the Bond, but the door slammed shut.

“Good as new.” The woman’s bubbling voice conflicted with the tension in the room. “I’ll let the General know.”

The woman hurried out of the room as if an irate Wookie chased her. Rey rounded the bed and sat in a chair. She stared at him for several moments as if weighing what she wanted to say. His nerves sparked and fizzled, his impatience rising. Did she want him to speak first? Did she want to talk at all?

“You could’ve killed Poe.” She finally spoke, anger coating her voice.

His anger bubbled as he narrowed his eyes. “He shot me, Rey. What was I supposed to do, stand there and take it? Let him do it again?”

Rey looked away then down at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she raised her gaze to his. Unshed tears danced in her eyes.

“You could’ve died.” Her voice wobbled. “You were so focused on attacking Poe, you didn’t realize how much blood you were losing.”

“Is that what you’re upset about?” He snarled, turning onto his side to face her. “Or is it because I wasn’t bending to your will? Doing what you want me to do.”

Rey blinked and her mouth fell open. It was adorable and he fought back a smile. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes narrowed.

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I’m trying to help you?”

“When you stop treating me like a damn prisoner.” He growled through gritted teeth as he pointed to the door. “You think I didn’t see a guard posted there?”

Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s more for your safety than to keep you here.”

Nazreal rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back. “I can take care of myself.”

“Leia is worried about you. She heard what Poe did and she’s pissed. He’s not allowed to leave his quarters.”

Nazreal snorted. “Great punishment. Might as well not let him have any dinner while you’re at it.”

Rey scoffed, but a smile curved her lips. His heart melted at the sight and the need to touch her rose within him. He tamped it down and stared up at the ceiling. He doubted she wanted to be touched by him any time soon.

The door slid open again, bringing his attention to Leia as she stepped into the room. She stopped before his bed and stared at him with concern, fear and another emotion he couldn’t place. He pushed himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth against a twinge of pain.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Leia scolded, her voice full of fear instead of anger. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

He blinked at her. “No, but I wasn’t going to stand by and get shot at.”

Leia placed her hand on one of his legs and comfort and calm flooded his being. The pain in his chest dissipated, leaving a sense of tranquility.

“Stop fighting us.” Leia squeezed his leg. “We can help you if you’d just let us.”

He averted his gaze from the woman only to stare at Rey. Her gaze implored him to listen. He closed his eyes as anger, despair, and acceptance warred within him.

“I want my son back.” Leia whispered. “I know you’re remembering. Rey told me as much. Let us help you.”

He glared at her. “How? I don’t even know how these memories were planted in my mind or why.”

Leia’s face fell, but she straightened. “We’ll find out. Together.”

Nazreal stared at her, not believing a word she said. He was a prisoner again, complete with a guard to keep him in this room. He watched her leave as anger welled up inside him.

_I wonder if they planted these memories. She misses her son so much they looked for someone who resembled him and put his memories in me. _

_Then why the hell did Hux call you Kylo Ren? _His darkness reminded him. _Even the best surgeon couldn’t make you look completely like him enough to fool everyone. __Face it, you are this person. You are her son._

Realization threatened to overwhelm him and he dragged in a deep breath to calm himself. He closed his eyes as his fingers curled into the sheets beside him.

“It’s all right.” Rey’s voice whispered near his ear as she placed a hand on his arm. Warmth flowed from her touch, spreading through him.

He looked at her, hating how weak this new knowledge made him. The concern and worry he saw in her eyes pulled at him. He wanted to erase those emotions, replace them with joy and passion. The thought caught him off guard. Where had that come from? Why did he think it? He wanted her to see him in a different way, but romantic hadn’t crossed his mind until now. Confusion and anxiety filled him despite her Light embracing him. 

“Who am I?” His voice sounded thick in his ears as tears stung his eyes.

Rey touched his face and a wave of warmth, fire and Light poured over him. He closed his eyes as his pulse beat a staccato in his ears. His groin twitched in reaction and his eyes snapped open. She was doing it again, fueling his attraction to her. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but you _are _Ben.” She ran her fingers through his hair, transmitting currents of electricity throughout his body. “Leia _is _your mother.”

Her words faded as he stared at her lips. He wanted to believe her, if it prevented the loss and disappointment from creeping back into her eyes. Memories of his life on Taryn made themselves known chasing the images of a different life.

“I don’t know what’s real.” He whispered as he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

Rey stroked his hair and a sense of calm washed over him. “Trust the memories. They’re real, Ben. It’s just a matter of time when you’ll see the truth.”

Nazreal woke to dim lighting and silence. His eyes adjusted to the dimness and he took in his surroundings. The chair beside his bed sat empty. Sitting up in bed, he stared through the windows. A few people meandered through the hallway. No one glanced into his room and for that he was grateful.

Closing his eyes, he listened for movement at the door. Hearing nothing, he climbed out of bed. Coolness touched his skin and he shivered. Ignoring the discomfort, he padded to the cabinets and searched for his lightsaber. To no avail.

_Don’t tell me she has it again! _Anger sparked within him. He paced the room, debating on whether to hunt her down and take his weapon back. No one would bother him as he stalked through the halls. Most of them were afraid of him and would give him a wide birth. Those that didn’t would learn the hard way not to mess with him.

He stopped and glared at the door. Was there anyone on the other side? Would they prevent him from leaving if there were?

_Maybe you should bring her here. _A more rational part of himself pushed through his anger. _You have that Bond. Use it._

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and searched for her with his mind. To his surprise, the door stood open, allowing him to enter.

She sat on a bed, soft moonlight poured through the window bathing her in a silver glow. Not noticing he stood before her, she turned a page of a book she held her hands.

“You have something of mine.” He spoke, startling her.

Rey dropped the book and moved further onto the bed. She stared at him, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. His gaze fell to her breasts and his dick stirred.

“What the hell, Ben?” She snapped more to cover from her fright then actually being angry with him.

“My lightsaber,” he stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. “You have it. Bring it to me.”

Blinking, she stared at him, her mouth falling open. Her lips then formed a thin line as she narrowed her eyes. “No. I’m not giving you a damn thing. I know you’ll use to escape again.”

He smirked. “I don’t need it to escape, Rey. I can do that with just the Force.”

She shook her head and pushed off the bed. “I’m still not giving it back to you. Not until the medic says you can leave that room.”

“I’m fine.” He growled as he watched her pace to the other side of the room. “She even said earlier I was good as new.”

Rey placed the book on a table. “She still has to clear you to leave the room.”

He narrowed his eyes and stalked toward her. “So I’m a prisoner again?”

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. “You were never a prisoner, Ben.”

Frustration built within him. He didn’t want to have this argument with her again. Running a hand through his hair, he paced the room.

“Get some sleep, Ben.” Rey’s soft voice flowed over him. “I’ll talk to the medic tomorrow and get her to release you.”

Nazreal stared at her, afraid to believe he heard her right. She closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his face.

_Firelight cast a warm glow over her features. Wrapped in a blanket, she stared at him with a longing and curiosity equal to his own. Cautiously, she reached her hand toward him, reaching out for him. _

Blinking, he found himself back in the medical room. His breathing came in short gasps as his mind swirled. On unsteady legs, he stumbled back to his bed. Heart racing, he collapsed upon it.

He didn’t know what to make of this memory other than it was the first one he had where she wasn’t glaring at him. What did it mean? What had changed?

_Ask her. _A voice that wasn’t his, but just as familiar, whispered in his mind. _She wants to help._

Startled, he sat up in bed and glanced around the room. Shadows from the hallway lights danced along the far wall. Other than that, no one stood in his room. He flopped back onto the mattress and ran a hand over his face.

_I’m tired. That’s all. Need to sleep._

His eyes drifted close as he fell into sleep’s embrace.

****

Nazreal woke to the whoosh of a door opening and the spicy scent of cooked meat. Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on Rey with a tray in her hands. She strode toward him as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The blankets slipped from his chest.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He murmured.

Rey gawked at his bared chest and a blush formed on her cheeks. Her gaze dropped to the food on the tray.

“I wanted to check on you.” She placed the tray on his lap then sat down. Her eyes flicked to his chest then away. The blush reddened. “And I figured you’d be hungry.”

He pulled his gaze from her face to stare at the food. The smell wafted to his nose and his stomach growled. Not needing another invitation, he dug into the meal. The flavor of the meat danced on his tongue.

“I talked to the medic as I was getting breakfast for you.” Rey mentioned. “She’ll be in here later to release you.”

“About time.”

Rey sighed, bringing his attention to her. The blush had faded from her cheeks and her eyes held a seriousness he hadn’t seen before.

“She’ll release you, but only into my custody.”

He narrowed his eyes as his grip on the knife tightened. “What?”

Rey took a deep breath. “She’s taking the safety of this base into consideration. She doesn’t want to see you back in here or anyone else for that matter. In order to prevent anyone else getting hurt, she’s putting you into my custody.”

Nazreal stabbed the tray and leaned closer to her. “Why didn’t she just order me to the brig. You do have one of those, don’t you?”

Rey didn’t move back. “I told her you felt like a prisoner here and it’d only make things worse. Putting you in my supervision was a compromise.”

He sneered. “That’s so much better.”

Rey held his gaze. “This way, I can help you with your memories.”

His anger dissipated as fast as it rose. He stared at the food as the strange voice from last night whispered in his mind.

“I remembered something last night.” He turned the knife over in his hand.

She touched his arm. “What was it?”

Hope filled her voice and his heart twisted. He still didn’t understand why she wanted him, an obvious enemy, to remember. The hope in her voice urged him on and he obliged.

“You were sitting by a fire, reaching out towards me.” He looked at her, watched her face as her eyes widened. “Why would you do that? Why reach for me?”

She closed her eyes, squeezing his arm as if trying to comfort him. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth as the door slid open.

The medic stepped into the room, glanced from Rey to him and back again. Shrugging, she tossed a garment at him.

“You’re good to go.” The medic said without preamble. “Rey should keep you out of trouble and offer some reassurance to the others in this base.”

Nazreal slipped the charcoal gray garment over his head. He handed the tray to the medic and climbed out of bed. Not waiting for more orders, he headed for the door. Rey’s footsteps fell in behind him.

“Watch him, Rey.” The medic called after them.

He stopped in the doorway and glared at the woman. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

The medic folded her arms across her chest. “Apparently, you do.”

Rey pushed him out the door, grabbed his arm and marched him down the corridor. People jumped out of their way while others spun around and headed in the opposite direction. Any other time, he’d enjoy it, but his current predicament put a damper on any satisfaction.

He pulled against her grip. “Let go.”

“Not happening.” Her grip tightened on his arm and he fought down the impulse to toss her into a wall.

He yanked his arm back, pulling her into him. She crashed into his body and he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her in place. She struggled against him, her lower body rubbing against his. His dick responded in kind. Her eyes widened and she stilled.

“That might not have been a good idea.” He said more to himself than her.

“No kidding.” She growled and squirmed some more.

He hissed and glared down at her. “Stop moving.”

“Then let me go.”

“Only if you do the same.” His gaze fell to her lips and his mouth watered. He fought to control his breathing as heat built inside him. The corridor around him vanished as his focus narrowed down to her. Their ragged breathing was all he heard.

“I’m not going to let you go.” Her breathing increased as she looked up at him.

“Afraid I’ll leave.” He whispered in her ear.

She shivered in his embrace, causing his arousal to press harder against his pants. “I know you will.”

Nazreal closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. It didn’t matter how far or where he fled, she’d find him and haul him back. It’d be better for both of them if he stayed.

“What the hell is this?” Poe’s angry voice sliced through his arousal.

Nazreal released Rey and she spun to face the intruder.

“When did they let you out?” Nazreal growled, his fingers curling into his palms.

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Yesterday. While you were enjoying a nice long nap, Kylo, I’ve been cooped up in my room for a week.”

Nazreal’s eyes widened. He’d been unconscious for a week? He must’ve been more injured than he’d realized.

Poe’s gaze drifted to Rey. “What are you doing with him?”

Rey took a step forward. “He’s in my custody. I’m escorting him back to his room.”

Poe folded his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Going to take things a bit further?”

“Poe!” Shock, embarrassment, and anger flowed from her, fanning his own fury.

Nazreal placed his hand on her shoulder to move her out of the way, but she marched toward Poe and slapped him in the face.

Placing his hand on his cheek, Poe stumbled back. He stared at her, eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing.

Nazreal’s lips curled into a smile as mirth and satisfaction bubbled inside him.

“Don’t you dare assume something you know nothing about.” Rey growled as she thrust her finger in his face. “What he and I do is none of your damn business anyway, Poe.”

Poe glared at her, his eyes flashing with an emotion Nazreal knew all too well. He took a step closer to Rey, hoping to intimidate the pilot.

“You’re putting this place at risk.” Poe growled, his hand hovering near his blaster. “Spreading your legs for him is putting all of us in danger.”

Rey backhanded the pilot, propelling him into a wall. He dropped to his hands and knees. She followed it with a kick to his stomach, flipping him onto his back. Darkness flowed from her, enveloping Nazreal, fueling his own.

As much as he enjoyed watching her pummel Poe, he didn’t want her actions to cause her trouble. In two strides, he closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against him.

“Let me go.” She growled as she kicked at Poe.

He held her tight and whispered near her ear. “He’s not worth it. Calm yourself.”

Her fingers dug into his arms as her breathing left her body in angry gasps. He rested his forehead against the back of her head and sent his mind into hers. She froze in his arms and her breathing stopped.

Enclosing her in a cocoon of serenity, he reached into her mind with a single word. _Relax. _

_Get out of my head. _She pushed against him with her mind.

_Not until you calm down. _He projected more serenity into her, spreading it through her body.

Her fingers loosened their grip on his arms and her breathing slowed to a more manageable rhythm. The anger left her mind and her darkness receded. Leaving her mind, he opened his eyes and stepped back.

She turned to face him, surprise and awe sparkling in her eyes. “Thank you.”

Nazreal held her gaze, wanting to memorize the light in her eyes and hold it close to him. Movement behind Rey brought his attention to the pilot. The man pressed his back against the wall as he glowered at him.

“What did you do to her?” The pilot snarled as he stepped closer to them, his hand hovering over his blaster.

Nazreal pushed Rey behind him and raised his hand. He pushed his mind into Poe’s, projecting the same soothing vibes into the pilot.

Poe stopped, eyes wide. “Get out of my head.”

Nazreal smirked. “Calm down and I might consider it.”

It’d be so easy to break the pilot’s mind. He wanted to. The pilot caused him no end of grief and he’d insulted Rey. His darkness demanded he punish Poe, make him suffer for the slight. Closing his eyes, he tamped the impulse down and focused on calming Poe.

_Relax. Forget what you said to Rey. Go back to your room._

Poe’s hands relaxed at his sides. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair, he turned and headed back the way he came.

“What did you do to him?” Rey moved to stand before him. She looked up at him with both amazement and concern.

“About the same I did with you, plus a little compulsion.”

She shook her head. “You could’ve done a lot worse to him.”

“I’m not looking to get shot. Again.” 

Rey smiled and reached up to cup his face with her hand. Heat spread through from the touch and the tenderness in her eyes threatened to undo him. His pulse throbbed in his ears, rushing back down to his groin. His gaze fell to her lips.

Rey stepped back from him, clearing her throat. “People are watching.”

Nazreal glared at a pair of mechanics who stopped to watch them. He narrowed his eyes and the two tripped over themselves to head down the hallway.

“Let’s get you to your room.” Rey spun on her heel and strode in the opposite direction of the two gawkers.

Sighing, he followed after her. He wondered if she’d have let him kiss her if there hadn’t been an audience. He’d seen the desire in her eyes, felt it in her touch. He shoved the feeling down. She thought he was someone else, wanted him to be someone else.

Down one corridor and up another, they made it to his room without any more incidents.

Daylight poured into the room from the window. His gaze fell to the desk and his lightsaber sat upon it.

_Well, that’s a first. _He strode toward the desk and picked up the saber.

“I can’t believe what Poe said.” Rey paced the room, her hands clenching and unclenching.

Nazreal placed the saber back on the desk and watched her. Anger rolled off her again, but he decided to let her vent. It wasn’t the same dangerous anger as earlier.

_It might help to get it off her chest. _

Folding his arms against his chest, he leaned against the desk. “He’s afraid. Maybe even jealous.”

Rey eyed him. “Afraid of what? Jealous of what?”

Nazreal held her gaze. “Me.”

She scoffed and continued to pace. “Afraid, maybe, but I doubt he’s jealous of you.”

He pushed from the desk and stood in front of her. She stopped and stared up at him.

“Think about it, Rey.” He whispered. “Every time we even look at each other, I’ve sensed jealousy from him. He even told us not to display any affection on the ship on the way to Xun.”

Rey shook her head and turned away. “He’s just protective of me. He’s worried you might turn me or let the First Order know where we are.”

Anger boiled up within him. “Do you think the same?”

She turned, eyes wide. “Ben-”

“My name’s not Ben!” He bellowed. “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. He sensed a calmness come over her. Opening her eyes, she stepped closer to him, her hand outstretched.

He backed away from her. “No.”

“It’s your name, Ben.” Her firm voice held a hint of concern. “After all the memories you’ve recovered, you still deny it?”


	10. Chapter 10

Nazreal stared at her through hooded lids. He didn’t know how they went from discussing Poe and his reaction to them to his damn name. He still didn’t want to believe these memories were his. There was still the possibility they were planted.

_Yes, but when? _Could someone have knocked him out and plant these memories then erased the attack? Possibly, but wouldn’t that memory show up eventually.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned away from Rey. He paced to the other side of the room. Staring at the wall, he curled his hands into his palms. With mere words, she could either set his anger flaring or excite him to no end. Sometimes both at the same time. It was a dangerous combination and he needed to get himself under control. He turned to face Rey.

“Get out.” His voice was a low growl as he glared at her through his lashes.

She blinked as she licked her lips, apprehension flowing from her. Flames flared to life within him and his breathing increased. He strode closer to her and stared into her eyes. Anxiety, desire, and determination danced across her eyes. A part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms, let her call him whatever she wanted, and show her what passion was all about.

_You are not who she wants. _His darkness reminded him. _She wants you to be someone you’re not._

“I said, get out!” He screamed into her face. She stumbled back and landed on her ass. He stood towering over her. Waving his hand, the door to his room slid open.

Finn stood on the other side of the door, blinking. He looked from Rey on the floor to him.

Finn cleared his throat. “Next time, I think I’ll try here first.”

Rey scrambled to her feet, her gaze wary on him. She kept her gaze locked with his as she spoke to Finn. “What is it?”

“The intel we took.” Finn continued to look between him and Rey. “We downloaded it. I think we hit the jackpot.”

Finn’s voice increased with excitement and Rey finally looked at him. He strode into the room, stopping in front of her.

“We can take out the remaining bases, Rey.” He grabbed her hands. “We can end this.”

Nazreal glared at their hands as his own curled into fists. Rage burned within him as he looked from one to the other. They smiled at each other, held each other’s hands as if they’d always done it. Why did Poe think she’d even lay with him when she obviously gave all her devotion to Finn.

“One of the bases is on Jakku.” Finn said. “I thought we’d start there.”

Rey blinked and took a step back. “Are you sure?”

Finn shrugged. “Why not? We’ll come full circle.”

She flung her arms around Finn and Nazreal’s stomach plummeted as an icy grip squeezed his heart. Scowling, he stalked out of his room and marched down the corridor. People jumped out of his way, but he ignored them. Even their fear didn’t sate the burning rage hammering at his very being.

Darkness swirled through him and he wrapped it around him like a warm blanket. He gathered strength from it, let it seep into him, banish the anguish threatening to overpower him.

His feet carried him where ever they wanted; passed dozens of rooms, down several corridors. His mind narrowed to a single focus: out. He needed to get out of here, far away from her.

Bright daylight pierced his eyes, but he kept going. He wasn’t far enough away, he still sensed her. If he could walk right off the planet, he’d do it. She brushed against his mind and he slammed the door of their Bond.

_I’m nothing more than a side project_. _Was that firelight memory even real?_

Nazreal shook his head. It didn’t matter. Whatever attraction she might’ve felt wasn’t enough to build anything on. Even if something had been there, she’d destroyed it by wanting him to be someone else.

He turned a corner. A smaller building set off to the side away from the main building caught his attention. It still wasn’t far enough away, but it called to him, promising solitude. Striding toward it, he scanned his surroundings. High grass that surrounded the complex waved in the cool breeze. Rolling hills rose up behind the buildings.

Nazreal looked back at the main building as recognition rippled through him. It reminded him of a Jedi academy he’d read about on Taryn. It couldn’t be. The place on Dantooine had been in ruins for centuries. Could they have rebuilt it after all these years?

Shaking his head, he reminded himself of his situation. If someone spotted him alone, he doubted they’d hesitate to shoot him. As far as everyone here was concerned, he was a despised enemy. The vilest the First Order could throw at them. His hand went to his belt, but his saber wasn’t there.

_Idiot. _He chided himself. Growling, he kept going. He wasn’t defenseless. If they thought him unarmed, they’d learn that mistake the hard way.

Stepping into the building, the spicy aroma of incense filled his nose. He scanned the room he found himself in, taking in the soft gray pillows scattered everywhere on a tan carpet. Large windows across from him let in sunlight to bathe the pillows in warmth.

A lightsaber ignited to his left and he turned to face a boy. Dressed in a tan tunic and pants, the boy’s blue eyes narrowed as he raised his blue blade. The kid didn’t look much older than ten, maybe eleven.

“Who are you?” The boy’s gaze flicked up and down him. “What are you doing here?”

More lightsabers ignited behind him. He reached out through the force and touched four more minds. Gasps filled the silence.

“You’re of the Dark side.” The boy in front of him whispered. “I can feel it flowing through you.”

_Green and blue blades ignited around him, glowing in the darkness. Faces warped between familiar and unfamiliar people. The Academy shifted from the city of Ti’lar to rolling hills somewhere he didn’t recognize. Shouts called for his blood, for justice. Then the blades swung and charged toward him. _

His mind swirled, tilting, making him lose his balance. What was going on? What was this? Why was this memory, a memory he knew so well, fluctuating? He stepped back, trying to regain his balance. He closed his eyes, calmed his racing heart, and pushed the memories away.

“Yes, I’m Dark side.” Nazreal growled at the boy, who stared at him as if he had two heads.

The boy looked around the room as if waiting for an order.

Nazreal shook his head. _No, you don’t hesitate when facing an opponent. Who the hell is teaching you?_

“What are you waiting for?” He kept his voice calm while inside, his heart hammered.

The boy swallowed. “You’re unarmed.”

He smirked and held out his hands. “Am I?”

A defiant cry reverberated behind him. Spinning in a tight circle, he thrust his hand out. A girl of twelve froze in her tracks. She blinked at him, then narrowed her eyes as she struggled to move. The three behind her backed away, looking at each other. He sensed their fear and a small smile curved his lips.

A smack across his back alerted him to the boy behind him. He turned, his feet kicking a small round ball. It rolled to the boy’s feet and he raised his gaze to find more spheres hovering in the air around the boy.

Raising a hand, the boy closed his eyes. A moment later, bolts of light shot out of the spheres, heading straight for him. Nazreal held out his hand and halted the bolts in mid air. The boy’s eyes widened as he looked at each immobilized bolt. The rest of the padawans gasped behind him.

Curiosity sparked in the boy’s eyes. “How? How are you doing that?”

“Years of training and practice.” Delight that the boy wanted to learn filled him, chasing away the anger and bitterness.

The boy deactivated his saber as did the others behind him. “I’m Rayda.”

“Ben!” Rey’s frightened voice tore at him. Her footsteps came to a stop at the entrance to the building. His hands curled into his palms as he closed his eyes.

The enjoyment he felt a moment ago vanished as anger rose up again. “I’m not hurting them.”

“You shut the bond.” Rey said between breaths. “I tried to reach you. Why did you leave like that? The entire base is in an uproar searching for you.”

He glared at her, raking his gaze over her form. Her chest heaved as she took in large gulps of air. Her wind tousled hair tumbled over her shoulders and some strands fell into her eyes. She looked so beautiful and his temper faltered. He grabbed onto his anger with both hands as he advanced on her.

“I didn’t want to get between you and Finn.” He growled. “Looked like you were having a moment.”

Rey gaped at him, her mouth working, but words didn’t come out. She looked at the children behind him. He sensed their interest as he felt their eyes on his back. Sighing, she strode toward him, seized his hand and dragged him down a corridor behind Rayda.

She slapped the controls to a door on the right and led him inside. The door slid shut behind him, closing them off from the rest of the building. The scent of incense didn’t fill this room. The walls were the same muted grey as the main room. A bunk bed took up one side of the room.

Sunlight from a small window bathed her in a golden light as she turned to face him. Fire burned in her eyes as she locked gazes with him.

“What the hell are you talking about, Ben?” She snapped at him, padding across a silver carpet to him. The fervor in her eyes spoke to the darkness within him. It rose up, wanting to touch it, embrace it, fuel it.

“What am I to you, Rey?” He snarled. “Why do you even care if I remember or not? We’re at odds regardless. We fight more often than we talk.”

Rey’s lips formed a thin line as she glared up at him. She spun on her heel and paced to the other side of the room. He wanted to reach into her mind, find out what she really thought of him, but refrained. The truth would only hurt him more. Running her hands through her hair, she spun to face him again.

“You need your memories back, Ben.” The fire had gone out as her shoulders slumped. “Otherwise there’s no hope for the galaxy.”

Nazreal narrowed his eyes then barked a bitter laugh. “I’m not a Jedi, sweetheart. I highly doubt I’m what the galaxy needs. Besides, isn’t the First Order in shambles?”

She averted her eyes then sighed as she sat on the bottom bunk. “Even if that’s true there’s always something waiting in the wings. We need you, Ben. With or without your memories.”

She looked up at him and the hope in her eyes pierced him. His anger slipped through his fingers and he closed his eyes as a cold emptiness emerged in its wake.

_Don’t believe her. _His darkness whispered in his ear. _She wants to turn you. Turn you against everything you are._

“Just tell me the truth.” He couldn’t keep the misery he felt from coating his voice. “Do I mean anything to you other than something to fix?”

Rey stood and strode toward him, she reached up to touch his face. Not wanting her to distract him, he stepped back. Her hand curled into a fist and she stared at him with eyes full of unshed tears.

“When I thought you were dead,” she took a deep breath. “I felt lost, aimless. I reached for you through our bond, but you weren’t there. I knew in my heart and in the Force you weren’t dead, but you might as well have been. I couldn’t…”

She shook her head, took another deep breath as if saying these words hurt her as much as hearing them did him. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she needed to get these words and feelings out. It seemed to him she’d been denying them until they threatened to overwhelm her.

“When I saw you on Taryn it was as if hope had been restored. I felt whole again, felt as if I could do anything.”

She lifted her hand then hesitated. Her gaze searched his face, gauging his reaction. He remained still, his heart pounding in his ears. Desire warred with his anger as he watched her. She placed her hand on his chest and his breathing accelerated.

“You mean everything to me.” A tear slid down her cheek. “I wouldn’t have tried to reach you for five years if you didn’t. I wouldn’t be trying so hard to keep you near me if I hated you.”

Nazreal closed his eyes. “These memories of you-”

“Aren’t now, Ben.” Rey’s voice strengthened as her fingers curled into his shirt. “They’re your true self fighting to regain control.”

He stared at her in awe of her determination asserting itself. The fire in her eyes returned and an answering heat surged through him.

“Someone did this to you.” She continued, words flowing from her as if she divulged some plan she came up with on the fly. “They wanted you out of the way, but they didn’t anticipate how strong you are. You’ll beat this then we’ll learn who did this to you.”

Nazreal blinked at her, digesting the words she spoke. He searched her face, wanting to believe, but didn’t dare hope. Determination and desire burned in her hazel eyes. His heart leapt in his throat, but he tamped it down.

_Don’t get your hopes up. _He scolded himself. _She could easily destroy you if you dared let her in that way._

The truth smoldered in her eyes and he couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t help, but respond with his own fire and pent up desire. Pulling her against him, he plundered her mouth, tasting her, setting them both aflame.

He reached into her mind and found shock, desire, and the Light rising to meet his darkness. The Force swirled around them, Light and Dark dancing not in a battle, but in a waltz.

Nazreal walked her backward until her back collided with the bunk bed. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her tongue flicking against his lips. Liquid fire coiled around him, his groin straining against his pants. She gasped as the bulge pressed into her. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch.

Rey spun him around and pushed him down onto the bed of the lower bunk. Her eyes dark with passion and need, she climbed on top of him. She panted above him as she straddled him. Her fingers played with the end of his shirt.

“This needs to come off.” She whispered.

He griped her hands and held her gaze with his. Uncertainty sparked in her eyes as she waited.

“Do you really want this?” His voice, thick with his own need, rumbled in the silence. “There won’t be any going back. I won’t be able to stand it if you’re playing with me.”

Her fingers threaded through his hair, soothing him. She placed a kiss on his lips, erasing any doubts still lingering in his mind.

“I never do anything I don’t want to do.” She whispered in his ear and he shivered.

She pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Her breathing increased as her gaze roamed over him. He noticed how her hands shook as she ran them over his chest. Electricity danced over his nerves at her touch. He closed his eyes as his hands went around her waist and down to her rear. She gasped and he transmitted soothing sensations mixed with his aching need into her mind.

Relaxing in his arms, she bent and took his mouth with hers. His hands roamed over her back, bringing her closer to him. His tongue danced with hers as he floated on a wave of Light and Dark. His lips moved from her mouth to trace a trail to her ear. A moan escaped her and more liquid fire surged through him.

His fingers worked to undo her tunic when a knock shattered the ardor.

“Rey?” A child’s voice came through the door. “Is everything all right?”

Rey stared at him, shock and embarrassment flashing in her eyes. His fingers gripped her thighs as he held her gaze. Not wanting her to flee from him, he shook his head. The kid had to know what they were doing, they’d stopped arguing minutes ago. He didn’t doubt all the padawans were standing on the other side of that door.

“Don’t.” He kept his voice calm, but inside he fought the panic and rage building inside him. If she rejected him again, he didn’t know what he’d do, but it wouldn’t be pretty.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “They’re probably worried about me. Let me go ease their fears.”

Nazreal gritted his teeth, but let her go. Smiling, she climbed off him and headed toward the door. He stared at the bottom of the top bunk, fighting down the rising anger.

The door slid open and he turned his attention to Rey. She blocked the doorway with her body, but he sensed surprise and worry radiate from her.

“Finn?”


	11. Chapter 11

Nazreal sat up fast, bumping his head on the bottom of the top bunk. Rubbing his head, he watched as Rey placed her hand on the doorframe as if blocking Finn from attempting to enter the room.

“Yes?” Rey asked.

“Have you found Kylo, yet?” Finn stepped closer to her and tried to look into the room behind her. “The command center hasn’t registered any ships leaving, so he’s still here somewhere. People are talking about searching the surrounding farms.”

Nazreal rolled off the bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. No sense in keeping everyone in suspense. He strode toward Rey, stopping behind her.

“You can stop looking, I’m right here.” He grumbled. “Needed to clear my head.”

Finn stared at him, eyes wide. He cleared his throat as his body slumped.

“Oh, that’s good news.” He ran a hand over his face as he leaned against the wall. “It was chaos in there. Everyone was running around in a panic when you just walked out of the building. All because you decided to go on a stroll.”

Nazreal glared at Finn, but the other man stared at his feet. The children had vacated the hall, probably to find something more interesting. He glanced at Rey as she stepped into the corridor.

“Go back and tell everyone that I found him and he hasn’t destroyed anything.”

Finn nodded and straightened. “You might want to escort him back into the main building soon. If they learn he’s near the children-”

Nazreal took a step toward Finn. “I’m not hurting them.”

“They won’t believe that.” Finn raised his chin and crossed his arms against his chest.

Rey sighed. “He’s telling the truth. He hasn’t hurt them. If anything they seem fascinated by him. I sensed their interest.”

Finn gaped at her. “Seriously?”

Rey turned her attention to him. The seriousness he saw in her gaze peeked his interest. She was up to something and he didn’t know if he’d like it or not.

“He can train them.”

Finn shook his head as he waved his arms. “You want _him _to teach those kids? We’re talking about Kylo Ren here, right? The one who’s tried to kill us numerous times?”

Nazreal narrowed his eyes. “I’m right here.”

Finn stared at him. “Just making sure your ears work.”

Rey placed her hand on Nazreal’s chest and pushed him back into the room. “I’ll talk to Leia. I’m sure she won’t mind. Might even give him something to do other than plan his next escape attempt.”

“What makes you think I want to train kids?” With a raised eyebrow, he gazed down at her.

She smiled up at him. “For a brief moment, I sensed delight in you. You want to teach them.”

“I really don’t think it’ll sit well with everyone.” Finn stood in the doorway, his gaze on both of them. “They’re already waiting for him to do something. This will put them over the edge.”

“It’ll put Poe over the edge.” She snapped at him. “I’ll tell them I’ll keep an eye on him and the children if it’ll ease everyone’s minds.”

“What about the mission to Jakku? Remember the base there?”

Rey sighed. “We can do both.”

She spun on her heel and headed out of the room. Finn leaped out of her way then turned his attention to Nazreal.

“I interrupted something again, didn’t I?”

“You have the worst timing possible.” Nazreal growled and followed after Rey.

“I take it this base is going to be the next mission?” He asked as he caught up with her.

Rey didn’t stop as she headed back toward the main building. “Yes. We need to make a plan to go and put that base out of commission.”

He didn’t know if he imagined it, but she seemed more eager to attack this base than the one on Xun. Then again, maybe she wanted something to take her mind off what they started moments ago. What would’ve happened if the kids or Finn hadn’t interrupted them? Would she have kept going or would she have stopped herself?

He followed her into the main structure and the activity stilled the moment they strode down the hallway. Eyes fell on him, but he ignored them. His gaze focused on Rey as she led him deeper into the building.

The image of her sitting in the firelight floated to the front of his mind. Had that been the moment she’d changed her mind about him? What _had _changed her mind?

Nazreal followed Rey into a large room with screens and computers scattered through out. The room reminded him of a similar one in the base on Xun. Instead of gloomy darkness, though this command center was bright, almost cheery.

Behind a transparent screen in the center of the room stood Leia. Poe positioned himself on her left, his arms folded against his chest. Nazreal stopped, his hands curling into fists.

Her chin raised, Rey stepped around the screen to halt at Leia’s right side. He watched the three as Rey talked with Leia.

_I don’t need to be here. _His gaze fell on Poe, who glared at him through the screen. _Really don’t need to be here._

He spun on his heel and marched out of the room. Finn strolled down the corridor toward him. Fighting back the urge to rolls his eyes, Nazreal turned down a different passageway.

“Kylo.” Finn shouted at him.

Finn’s footsteps hurried after him. Sighing, he slowed his pace. What good would it do trying to avoid Finn? The guy would probably chase him right to his room.

“What do you want?” He turned, narrowing his eyes.

Finn stopped in front of him and took in huge gulps of air. A few people passed by, but a look from him sent the onlookers fleeing.

“You really shouldn’t be by yourself.” Finn finally said. “Where’s Rey?”

Nazreal pointed back down the hallway. “Debriefing Leia and Poe. I don’t need to be there.”

Finn glanced down the hall then back at him. “I can escort you to your room.”

He sneered. “I can find my room by myself. I don’t need a damn babysitter.”

Finn sighed. “I know, but mothers are always going to worry.”

He stalked down the corridor. “I can take care of myself.”

Finn’s footsteps hastened after him. “You can still get hurt. You’ve proved that numerous times.”

Anger rolled through Nazreal, but he rammed it down. He didn’t need to give these people more reason to attack him. It was only Leia’s orders that kept them from striking at him for just walking down the halls. He sensed their animosity and he knew it was only a matter of time before even her orders wouldn’t keep them at bay.

_I’ve worn out my welcome. _He stopped at the door to his room.

“You know she’s attracted to you, right?” Finn asked out of the blue.

Nazreal blinked at him, then slapped the controls on the door. “Yes.”

Anyone with eyes knew she felt something toward him. Even he sensed it, saw it in her eyes. He stepped into the room and stared at the bed. Memories of her lips on his materialized in his mind. Heat rushed through him straight to his groin.

Fighting down his arousal, he strode toward the bed and plopped down on it. He ran his hands over his face and saw the light from the hallway pouring into the room.

“What?” He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

The door swished closed, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“You’re attracted to her.” Finn stated.

He cracked one eye open. “You’re playing match-maker?”

Finn chuckled. “How can I play match-maker when I keep interrupting you?”

Nazreal stared up at the ceiling then closed his eyes again. “Why are you interested in my relationship with her?”

“I want to see her happy.” Finn cleared his throat. “She’s tried like hell to find you. After everyone told her to stop, she kept looking for you.”

Nazreal sighed and stared at Finn. “She told me.”

“For the past five years, she’s been a shell, half a person.” Finn drew closer. “Since finding you, she’s been more herself.”

“You think she’ll feel the same once I remember everything?”

Finn shrugged and sat at the desk. “I think we’re way passed that.”

The door slid open and Rey strode into the room. She stopped and looked from him to Finn. Her lips twitched as she cross the room toward them.

“You were right, Finn.” Her smile fell. “Poe had a fit when I suggested Ben train the children.”

Nazreal scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. As if Poe really had a say on who taught the kids. Not that he’d care one way or the other. Rey was right, though, it’d give him something to do and the children really did seem interested in him.

“I take it Leia shut that down?” Finn asked.

“She wants to talk to Ben about it.”

Nazreal blinked at her. That was all he needed, eyes on him and blasters pointed at him, just waiting for him to make a wrong move. He pushed himself to his feet and paced to the other side of the room.

“Not happening.” He growled.

“She insisted.” Rey placed a hand on his back.

Warmth and serenity washed over him from her touch. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Why was she so persistent with pushing her Light at him? Closing his eyes, he shoved his Darkness at her. She gasped and her hand left his back.

“If she really wants to talk to me, she can come here.” He turned to face her. “No security detail.”

Rey stared at him, her gaze searching his face. “They’ll be suspicious.”

He shook his head. “I don’t care. I’m not going to be target practice.”

Sighing, she averted her gaze. She looked at Finn, who shrugged. Fighting the eagerness to enter her mind, he watched her. He sensed her need to argue with him. Running a hand through her hair, she turned her attention back to him.

“I talked to her about Jakku.” The change in subject made his head spin. He narrowed his eyes as frustration rose. “It’s crucial we find this base and destroy it. We can’t let them get a foot hold.”

“So you’re going.” He wouldn’t expect anything less from her. She seemed eager when she spoke of this planet. What did it mean to her?

“So are you.” Her voice held a hint of steel as if daring him to argue.

Nazreal sighed, resigned to the fact it didn’t matter what he wanted to do, she’d always find a way to get him to do what she wanted. He wanted to argue with her, but he sensed it’d be useless. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear she had him wrapped around her finger.

_There’s something she can’t get you to do no matter how much she wants it. _The Dark chuckled through him. _She can’t get you to turn._

He smiled inwardly at that. It was true. As much as she wrapped her Light around him, his Dark grew stronger in retaliation. He fought her every step against her attempts to see the Light, to embrace it.

She hadn’t spoken about it out loud, but he’d felt it in her mind every time he brushed into it. She wouldn’t accept him how he was now and he doubted she’d accept him once he remembered everything. Not until he turned.

“Any one else going?” He didn’t know why he asked. Maybe to fill the silence that’d fallen over the room. Maybe to take his mind off the growing dread turning his stomach to ice.

“Finn and Chewie.” Rey answered, pointing to Finn, who still sat at the desk. “I’m sure Poe will want to go.”

Nazreal sneered. “She’d really let someone who tried to kill me near me again?”

Rey sighed. “He’d find a way to go anyway.”

A dark thought crept into his mind. “Maybe we can leave him on Jakku.”

Rey laughed and his heart flipped. Warmth spread through him and he realized he’d never heard her laugh. At least not around him. It filled the room, making it seem brighter than the sunlight filtering in. He vowed to hear it again. Somehow.

“I’m sure Poe will have something to say about that.” Finn pushed to his feet and headed for the door. “I’m sure he’ll demand you be locked in a room on the ship.”

He stared at Nazreal as if trying to convey a warning. It irked him to think he needed a directive not to antagonize Poe. It was the damn pilot that needed the order, not him. Finn then turned and stepped through the door.

“I’m starting to think leaving him on Jakku is a good idea.” Nazreal turned to face Rey, who shook her head.

“I’ll let Leia know you’ll talk to her.” Rey strolled toward the door. “I’ll give her your suggestions.”

She stopped at the door and looked at him. Her gaze burned into him and he braced himself for her tirade.

“You will talk to her regardless.” Her voice held that steel again. “You’re her son. You should spend time with her.”

He closed his eyes as anger boiled inside him. “I don’t remember her.”

“It’s doesn’t matter, Ben. Even if the entire base is aiming their blasters at you, you need to talk to her.”

The door slid open and she left the room. He glared at the door as it slid closed. Talk to someone he didn’t remember? Where the hell would he start?

He shoved his hands into his hair and paced the room. His mind whirled as he tried to bring up memories of his mother before he left for the Academy. They had to be there somewhere. Why couldn’t he remember anything before joining the Academy?

A headache throbbed behind his eyes and he flung a surge of lightning at the wall across from him. Sparks flew from the light fixtures in the wall, causing him to back away. He dragged in deep breath as his anger rolled through him. Closing his eyes, he plopped onto his bed.

The door slid open. “Temper still gets the better of you, I see.”

Nazreal opened his eyes to the sprinkle of sparks drifting from the ceiling and the scorch marks on the wall. He turned his scowl to Leia as she stepped into the room.

“I didn’t bring any security.” Leia strode closer to him. “We’re free to talk.”

He stared at her through the hair that’d fallen in his eyes. She stood in the middle of the room, exuding calm and strength, but he sensed apprehension hidden behind the façade.

“So talk.” Nazreal didn’t move from his position on the bed.

She sighed and strode toward the desk. His heart hammered in his chest as he fought the impulse to get away from her. She sat in the chair and locked gazes with him.

“Rey said you are interested in teaching the children.” A slight smile curved her lips and hope entered her eyes.

He averted his gaze. “I doubt it went over well.”

“If you want to teach them, I’m all for it.” She placed her hand on his knee, getting his attention. “Rey teaches when she can and what she can, but you know far more than her. Together, there’s nothing you can’t accomplish.”

He scoffed and leaned back against the wall. “The only thing we’ve managed to accomplish is not kill each other.”

Leia laughed and patted his knee. Warmth spread through him, thawing the coldness he tried to project. He stared at her hand on his knee, but she didn’t remove it.

“Sometimes you’re too stubborn for your own good.” She reached out and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He stared at her and saw a maternal warmth glistening in her eyes. Eyes that looked so much like his it unnerved him.

He ran a hand through his hair. “She wants me to go with her to Jakku.”

“I want you to go to Jakku.” Leia put in. “You’re their way in. The guards will recognize you. Poe and Chewie can pose as prisoners while Rey and Finn can go in disguise.”

Nazreal narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know how to take that.”

Leia shook her head. “We got lucky with Xun, but I suspect the rest of the bases will increase their security. Through the front door might be the only way in.”

She leaned forward and touched his face. “And I know you’ll do anything to keep Rey safe.”

He closed his eyes as his stomach quivered. There it was again. More match-making. Yes, he was attracted to Rey, but even though she felt the same, something held her back. He’d seen it in her eyes, the way she kept calling him Ben as if that very name would get him to remember.

“She thinks she can get me to be someone I’m not.” He held her gaze with his.

Leia sighed and stood. “She wants to save you.”

“I don’t need saving.” He growled. “I’m not a prince in distress.”

Her lips twitched as she looked at him. “I’ll give you that, but no matter what you tell yourself or call yourself, you’re still my son. You’re still Ben Solo.”

_He knelt in a red and black room before a throne as a dull ache throbbed in his cheek. A humanoid being who appeared to be decaying right before his eyes stared down at him. The alien belittled him, goaded him, he blocked most of it out, but one sentence tore into him._

_You still have much of your father’s heart, young Solo. _

Nazreal jerked up, blinking as he gazed around the room. He’d felt the cold floor through his clothes, heard the slight echo of the alien’s words surround him. He closed his eyes as Leia’s arms wrapped around him. A shiver escaped him and he inwardly groaned.

“It’s all right.” She whispered as she stroked his hair. “I’m here.”

He swallowed passed the lump in his throat. “Another memory.”

“Shh.” Leia pulled back from him and cupped his face. “Don’t dwell on it, but don’t push it away. It’s a part of you.”

Nazreal drew in a shaking breath. There’d been something wrong with the memory. He’d never knelt in front of anyone in his entire life. Even in the Academy, on numerous occasions and for various reasons, he’d refused to obey the Jedi Masters. He’d been judged too independent and head strong. Too volatile. Why would he be shown a memory of the exact opposite? Why would it appear now?

“Why would you believe I’m your son?” He growled through clenched teeth. “For all you or I know, I could’ve been altered to look like him and these memories were planted.”

Leia smiled as tears welled in her eyes. “Because a mother knows.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey leaned against the wall as she watched the padawans spar. Her thoughts weren’t on the children, though, they were focused on Ben’s lips and the way they felt against hers. Heat pooled in her center as she thought of what they’d came close to doing.

_Do I want to take things further with him? _

She wanted more than anything to take things further. The problem was she wanted a version of him she really didn’t know. It wasn’t fair to him nor her to chase after what might very well be a ghost. Still, she couldn’t deny her attraction to him.

She raised her eyes to the sky and noticed the sun setting. It was getting late and she needed a good night’s sleep before tomorrow’s mission. She pushed from the wall and stretched.

“All right, kids, time to call it a night.”

The children groaned, bringing a smile to her lips.

“When is Ben going to teach us?” Rayda asked as he deactivated his saber.

Rey’s stomach flipped. She glanced at each child’s face and saw the excitement in their eyes. They really wanted him to teach them. She didn’t know if he’d be thrilled or annoyed, but she’d been enthusiastic enough for him.

“Hopefully the day after tomorrow.” She remarked as she ruffled Rayda’s hair. “Now, head inside and get cleaned up.”

The children ran back into the building. Smiling, she turned and stopped as Leia strode toward her. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she thought of the General’s conversation with her son. A quick glance over the other woman revealed no bruises or injuries.

_You’re thinking like everyone else. _She scolded herself. _You should know better._

“How’d it go?” Rey asked, pushing the dark thoughts from her mind.

Leia sighed. “I want to know who the hell tried to erase his memories and why.”

Rey blinked. She hadn’t expected Leia would sense his mind had been tampered with. Some people would believe it was simple amnesia.

_She’s a Force-user. Of course, she’d sense the work of another Force-user._

“I wouldn’t know where to begin.” Rey remarked. “And what do you mean, tried?”

“Start with the ship he was on.” Leia answered. “Find out if there were any other ships in the area at the time. As for tried, from what I read, most mind wipes are complete. Nothing is remembered, not even abilities.”

_Not even abilities? _Rey narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. “You don’t think it was a Resistance ship?”

“If it was, it’s a rogue group. Everyone knows how I feel about my son. I’d want him captured and brought to me, not dumped on some planet with false memories.” Leia turned and headed back to the main building. “They’re still out there. I want them found. Maybe I can get them to reverse it.”

Rey chased after her. “You don’t think he’ll remember everything?”

“He still doesn’t remember me.” Sadness darkened Leia’s eyes. “He thinks he’s someone else entirely.”

“He still thinks the memories are planted?” Rey couldn’t keep the disbelief from her voice. “I thought he was coming to believe they were his.”

“My son is a stubborn one.” Leia strolled into the building, nodding to those who passed. “He wants to deny these memories, pretend they belong to someone else.”

Images of him refusing to believe his own memories flashed in her mind. It hurt to know how much he feared those memories, how much he fought against them. She understood why, but it was as if he wanted to deny her own existence in his life rather than face the truth.

“He’s afraid.” She whispered as she strode beside Leia. “All he remembers is his life on Taryn. These memories prove his life for the past five years was a lie and he can’t handle that.”

Leia stopped in front of her and took her hands. “He can handle anything, Rey. He’s stronger than even he gives himself credit for. He just needs the right push.”

Rey smirked. “What happened to letting him remember on his own.”

“He’s remembering. I saw it.” Leia squeezed her hands. “He just needs someone or something to trigger a memory.”

Rey nodded. Most of the memories came when it’d been triggered by a word or a motion. They were random, though. Anything could prompt a memory at this point.

“What about who did this to him?” It’d been the main question at the front of her mind since she’d found Ben. She wanted to make them pay for taking him from her. More than anything, she wanted them to reverse what they’d done.

Leia turned and headed down the corridor. “I have my best trackers looking into it as we speak. Hopefully, we’ll know who and what we’re up against.”

“Another Force-user did this to him.” Rey mentioned even though she knew she didn’t need to.

Leia nodded. “A powerful one, but not powerful enough to wipe his mind completely.”

“I didn’t think a thing could be done.” As much studying as she did, she still hadn’t read everything in the texts.

“It can and has been done.” Leia stopped at a fork in the hallway and pointed down one corridor. “There’s a holocron on it in the library. It happened thousands of years ago and took an entire Jedi council to do it.”

Rey stared at Leia wide eyed. “You think-”

“No.” Leia shook her head. “There isn’t a council anymore. There might be other Force-users out there, but you’re the last Jedi. Who ever this person is, isn’t a Jedi.”

****

Rey turned the holocron over in her hand as she sat at the center table. Dread filled her at what the device might reveal to her. Who ever would mind wipe a person wasn’t good in her book. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Relax. Some answers might be in here. You want to learn everything you can, don’t you?_

Filling herself with calming Light, she turned the holocron on.

A hologram of a bearded male in flowing beige robes appeared before her. The projection smiled at her as if he actually saw her. He nodded his head and placed his hands behind his back.

“So, you want to learn about wiping a mind.” The figure’s voice was warm with a hint of mischievous humor. “I’d advice not to do it. It could easily go wrong if you’re not strong or powerful enough. One poor victim of a botched mind wipe ended up brain dead.”

Rey winced at that as a shiver went through her. Why would anyone do this if it could go so horribly wrong?

“Needless to say, no one is allowed to do this anymore. It’s too dangerous, too much can go wrong.”

The Jedi sighed as if resigned to speak about something distasteful. “There was one successful attempt thousands of years ago. A Sith Lord had been wounded and captured in battle. The Council wanted to kill him, but a young Jedi named Bastilla convinced them to wipe his mind. To start over with the hope that he’d be redeemed. They reluctantly agreed. He didn’t remember anything, not even that he was a Force-user.”

He cleared his throat and folded is arms against his chest. “Mind wipes are rarely permanent. Revan remembered who he was eventually, but he decided to fight with the Jedi instead of against them. A lot of historians believe it was his love for Bastilla that kept him from turning back to the Darkside. In the end, Darth Malik was defeated.”

The figure cocked his head at her and Rey narrowed her eyes. This thing couldn’t really see her, could it?

“If someone’s mind has been wiped, even partially, they will remember. It’s only a matter of time.”

The image faded leaving Rey staring at nothing. She shook herself and closed her eyes. Dragging in a deep breath, she went over what she’d learned. It was a lot to sort through. It took an entire council working together to even do it correctly. Some Force-user out there knew of this ability and attempted it on Ben. By themselves. Why? If it was to redeem him, they screwed up. He was still Darkside.

_And where are they? Wouldn’t they want to see their handy work?_

Rey sighed and pushed herself from the table. She stared at the holocron, her mind turning. Maybe they were here, watching him, waiting to see what he’d do? He’d already proved time and again, he wasn’t turning any time soon. Wouldn’t they have done something by now?

_Maybe they don’t want to show their hand. Maybe they’re waiting for a better opportunity. _

Shaking her head, she headed for the door. She needed sleep. Tomorrow would come early enough and she wanted her mind clear for her return to Jakku.

****

Nazreal lay on his back, his mind formulating dark dreams to torment him. A lightsaber igniting cut through the dreams, waking him. Opening his eyes, he turned to look up at a half-crazed face bathed in the green glow of a saber. Fear surged through him, sending his pulse skyrocketing. He reached for his saber as the man raised his. Pressing the button, he brought his weapon up to block the green blade as it came down upon him. Anger now chasing the fear away, he raised his left hand and brought the ceiling down upon his attacker.

His eyes flew open and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Heart hammering, his gaze darted around the room he found himself in. Memories flooded his mind, catching him off guard.

Killing his father.

The attack on Crait and facing Luke.

Fighting along side Rey in Snoke’s throne room.

Snoke whispering in his ear his entire life.

He collapsed onto his back as the memories kept coming. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe as every moment of his life flooded his mind. Closing his eyes, he shoved his hands into his hair, afraid his brain would explode. After a moment, his mind spinning, the memories stopped. His ragged breathing filled the room.

Kylo Ren open his eyes as he realized one memory that refused to surface. Who the hell attacked his ship and tried to wipe his mind? He shook his head and sat up in bed. He ran his hands over his face as he tried to get himself under control. Images of the past several days flashed in his mind, reminding him of where he was and what was going on. Dropping his hands from his face, he took a second glance around his surroundings.

The orange glow of dawn filtered through his window. In a couple of hours, he’d be on the _Falcon _heading back to Jakku to attack the base there. He climbed to his feet and headed for the shower tucked in a corner of the room.

_I have to stop them. __Alert the First Order of their plans. _He pulled off his clothes and turned on the water. Stepping under the spray, he realized for any plan of his to work, no one, not even Rey could know he remembered everything. They’d stop him any way they could.

The water flowed down his back as he placed a hand on the tile wall in front of him.

_She can’t know. _His heart clenched at the thought of lying to her. She’d probably never trust him again, but he couldn’t let them destroy the Jakku base or any base for that matter.

He straightened, letting the water flow over his head. _After that, I’ll put all the First Order’s resources into finding out who tried to wipe my mind then I’ll make them pay._

An hour later, refreshed and in clean clothes, Kylo headed into the maze of corridors to find Rey. He still needed to keep up appearances, let these people continue to think he still didn’t know who he really was. It didn’t seem any different than before. People still jumped out of his way or completely avoided the hallway he walked down. Amusement bubbled up inside him and he bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Giving these people heart attacks wouldn’t do him any good.

“Ben.” Her voice caressed him, lighting a fire within him. No matter what personae he went under, he couldn’t deny his desire for her. Even when she called him by that infuriating name, he couldn’t resist her.

He sensed hope within her. Brushing her mind, he discovered what she hoped for. Hope he’d remember, hope for a future together, hope he’d turn to the Light. Fat chance of that last one. Her hope of a future together caught him off guard. His stomach flipped and quivered as his heart beat faster. She wanted to be with him?

Facing her, his gaze roamed over her. Dressed all in black, she stared up at him with searching eyes. No longer tied back, her dark hair flowed freely around her shoulders. His mouth went dry as he feared he might burst into flames right in front of her. He gritted his teeth as he cursed himself for wanting her so much.

She held up her lightsaber. “I hope I won’t need this.” She pressed the button and the blue blade hissed out. “Kind of ruins the plan.”

Holding her gaze with his, he closed the gap between them. “If you need it, its because we’ve been found out.”

She deactivated the saber and looked away, distracting herself with hooking the hilt on her belt. A slight blush touched her cheeks and the sight caused his dick to jump. He didn’t know what it was that captivated him so. Ever since he’d laid eyes on her, he’d been intrigued, bewitched. He doubted he’d ever be rid of her. She was a part of him as much as he was a part of her.

“You want to get something to eat?” Rey asked, breaking through his thoughts. “I don’t think there will be very many people in the mess at this hour.”

He looked behind him and saw people scramble away or made themselves appear busy. They’d attracted attention.

“Lead the way.” He motioned for her to go in front of him.

****

Kylo stared out the small window of his room as the stars sped by in hyperspace. The rumble of the old ship soothed him and he let his mind drift. As always it ended up shifting to Rey.

Closing his eyes, he brought up her visage. Her warm gaze as they ate together touched him. Her comfort in his presence made him long for her company.

_You’re going to betray her later. _He opened his eyes to glare at his reflection in the window. _She won’t want to be in your company after that._

He turned away from the window as he tormented himself with the feeling of her lips against his. How they’d felt and how she tasted. Desire warred with his anger as he fought to keep both under control.

The door slid open and he froze. His gaze fell on Rey as she stepped into the room.

_Oh, this is great. _He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. _Just what I need._

“You can join us in the cockpit.” Her voice moved closer to him, stroking him like fingers. “You don’t have to stay in here.”

He stared at her, falling into her eyes as easily as breathing. “I’m not giving that jackass a reason to shoot me. Again.”

Rey smiled and his blood became enflamed. He turned away from her before she saw how much she stimulated him.

“I or Chewie will make him behave.” Rey placed her hand on his back and he stiffened. Her touch burned him, marked him. He both wanted and didn’t want her to leave. She twisted him into so many knots he didn’t know what the hell he wanted half the time.

Kylo turned and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him with such warmth and tenderness he thought he’d cry. He wanted to remember her this way forever before he squashed all her hopes.

“I’m fine here.” He whispered as his gaze fell to her lips. His mouth watered to taste her again. “I don’t work well with others.”

She laughed and fire spiraled through him. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember that laugh while he plummeted deeper into darkness.

“How much longer till Jakku?” The need in his own voice wasn’t lost on him. He searched her face, hoping she wouldn’t bolt for the door.

Her hands slid up his chest, causing small bursts of electricity to spark over his skin. “A few hours.”

“Perfect.” He pulled her against him. She gasped, wide-eyed and he took her mouth with his.

Fire and electricity surged through him, hitting every nerve and sending his brain in a whirl. His hands roamed down her back to her rear and he pushed her pelvis into his. She gasped again and he thrust his tongue into her warm inviting mouth. On fire and needing to quench the flames, he backed her into the wall by the door. He broke from the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt. Tossing it to the floor, he reclaimed her mouth.

Her hand pressed against his chest and pushed. A glimmer of frustration blazed as he pulled back to stare into her desire darkened eyes.

“You need to slow down.” She breathed, her gaze traveling from his eyes to his chest. “Finn might interrupt and I’ll be mortified.”

He placed his hands on the wall beside her head. “He has a nasty habit of doing that.”

Kylo pressed kisses along her neck and she tilted her head back. Her hand pushed harder against his chest and he growled.

“He doesn’t knock.” She kept her head tilted back, but her eyes were on him. “He’ll just come right in.”

Kylo ran a finger along her jaw and she shivered. “I’ll close the door in his face if he does.”

Hoping he’d quelled her fears, he claimed her mouth again. Her hand went up his chest, leaving sparks of fire in its wake, and tangled in his hair. He deepened the kiss, reveling in the soft moans she produced.

He left her lips to trail kisses along her jaw to her neck. Her hand fell from his hair to grab his shoulder as she arched against him.

“Ben.” The name escaped her lips.

He growled. “Stop calling me that.”

Kylo pulled away from her to glare at her. She shook her head and rubbed his chest, making it difficult to concentrate.

“Please, Ben. Just once, let’s not argue about your name.”

Her pleading and desire thick voice undid him. Damn it. He couldn’t stay angry at her. He never could.

Sighing, he led her from the wall to the bed. Besides, after this, they’d be fighting over more than just his name. He wanted to hold this time with her with him through the dark days to come. Fighting over his name would only taint it.

“Call me whatever you want.” He whispered in her ear. “For now, it’s not important.”

Rey looked at the bed, her breathing increasing. He sensed her nerves or were they his? His own hands shook as he reached out to her. A moment ago, he took control. Now, so close to finally claiming her as his own, he felt at a loss. She cupped his face and he stared into her eyes, seeing the insecurity there as well.

“I don’t know what I’m doing either.” She whispered. “I just know I want you.”

Doubt flew from his mind at those words. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, and kissed her. Tongues danced and moans filled the room as they fell onto the bed. Clothes soon joined each other on the floor. Kylo found himself on his back, staring up at Rey.

Blue starlight poured into the room from the window, basking her in an ethereal glow. The Force flowed around them, filling the room with electric power. His gaze roamed over her as he fought to breathe. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Last chance to back out.” Kylo whispered, wanting to give her a chance to leave. He’d be content with this beautiful image of her to keep him sane at night.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his. “I want you to know I care about you. I want to be with you.”

As if wanting to prove it, she raised up and positioned herself over him. She held his gaze as his heart thundered in his chest. Did hers do the same? 

Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself on him. If his brain could explode, it did right then. Pleasure surged through him, blasting away all the anger, doubt and fear from his very nerves. The Dark rose up to swirl with her Light as inch by inch he filled her. He pressed against her barrier and his breath caught as he stared up at her.

_I’m her first. _The realization flung his mind and heart into a whirl. The Dark within him relished in the fact. Possession emerged within him. _And I’ll be her only._

She gasped, her breathing ragged. She stopped, her shaking hands gripping his arms.

“Do you feel that?” Rey breathed, sweat breaking out over her forehead.

Kylo stared at her, his brain fighting to regain its composure. She wanted to talk right now?

“Yes.” He hissed, fighting the impulse to thrust up into her, to bury himself to the hilt. It took every ounce of the rest of his control not to.

“It’s the Force.” The awe in her voice threatened to send him over the edge and he hadn’t even fully entered her, yet.

“Rey.” He growled a warning.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and lowered herself the rest of the way. He broke through her barrier, bringing another gasp from her. Her walls embraced him, welcomed him. His fingers gripped the blankets he rested on as he savored the feel of her surrounding him.

“That’s wonderful.” She placed her hands on his chest as she looked down at him.

He reached up, buried his fingers in her hair and brought her down for a deep kiss. The Light and the Dark whipped around them in a frenzy as his tongue danced with Rey’s. He thrust up into her, generating a low moan from her. She rocked her hips against his, matching his rhythm.

She broke the kiss and sat up, taking over the pace. Her nails dug into his chest as she arched her back, thrusting out her breasts. He reached up and cupped her breasts, flicking the nipples with his thumbs. Her moan added to the flames rising with him, higher and higher until the inferno threatened to engulf him.

Her Light exploded around him as she cried out his name. Her walls gripped him, throbbing around him, sending him over the edge. He thrust up inside her, burying himself as deep as he could go. His Dark wrapped around her as he spilled his seed inside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo strode down the ramp and into the bright sunshine of the Jakku desert. A strong breeze blasted his face with heat and sand. He blinked against the onslaught as he joined the others near a large dune.

Scanning the group, his gaze fell on Rey. She stood in her black robes, a hood pulled over her head. She looked at him with such trust and affection in her eyes, his heart flipped. He didn’t want those emotions to leave her eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that, not since he was a child. Not able to stand it, he jerked his gaze over to the others.

Finn stood dressed in stormtrooper armor he didn’t want to know how the Resistance acquired. He strung a satchel over one shoulder. Poe and Chewie weren’t in disguise, but Finn held two sets of handcuffs in one hand.

“We’ll put these on once we’re near the base.” Finn twirled one around his finger, glancing at Poe as if he couldn’t wait to put them on the pilot.

_Don’t want to know. _Kylo shook his head as he stood beside Rey.

He sensed her nervousness and against his better judgment, he propelled a flood of soothing calm into her. She looked at him with such gratitude he averted his eyes or his resolve to betray them would crumble.

“I’ll do the talking.” He let his gaze fall on each of them. “Follow my lead and everything should be fine.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I feel comforted by that?”

Kylo returned the glare. “Because you’re paranoid and don’t like being told what to do.”

Finn chuckled. “He has you figured out.”

Chewie made a growl of agreement.

“He’s a fucking mind reader!” Poe pointed at him.

“Let’s get this over with.” Finn sighed then looked at Kylo. “The sooner I get out of this thing the better.”

Kylo nodded and led the group to the top of the sand dune. He stopped and stared down at the complex below. Surrounded by three sand dunes, black stone buildings littered the valley. People, dressed in black or white, walked between the buildings. A few ships rested several paces away from the complex. The largest building sat in the middle of the valley.

“Now’s a good time to put those cuffs on.” He ordered. “If we’re going to make this believable, take their weapons.” He felt better now that two of the thorns in his side couldn’t get to their weapons.

Chewie growled as Rey took the Wookie’s bowcaster. She offered him an apologetic smile as she slung the weapon over her shoulder.

“Things better not go to shit down there.” Poe spat. “I don’t feel comfortable unarmed.”

He glared at the pilot. “There’s still three of us with weapons.” He pointed to Rey’s and his lightsabers and Finn’s blaster rifle. “Feel better?”

“Still would rather have my blaster.” Poe grumbled.

Taking a deep breath to push down his rising anger, Kylo headed down the dune. His sight focused on the building. The closer he drew to it, the more he sensed eyes upon him. He ignored them as he stepped through the large doors of the building. The change in lighting had him halting for a moment as his eyes adjusted.

He found himself in a narrow hallway of shiny black tile. Marching footsteps clomped a few feet down the corridor. A moment later, a group of stormtroopers strode down another hall in front of him.

“When do I start planting devices?” Finn whispered beside him.

“Let’s wait until we’re further inside.” Kylo kept his voice low. “I don’t want them to suspect anything.”

Leading down the corridor, he turned in the opposite direction the group of stormtroopers had gone. Another set headed toward him. They froze in their tracks, but he didn’t slow his stride. They pushed each other into a corridor to his left. He smirked as he marched passed the huddled group.

Turning down another corridor, a trio blocked their progress. His mind flashed back to Hux on Xun and his eyes narrowed. This time, the black clad high ranking officer was a woman, who stared at him with hooded eyes. The two troopers behind her radiated fear.

“Supreme Leader.” The woman’s silky voice held both awe and trepidation even as her eyes narrowed. “General Hux mentioned you’ve returned.”

He sneered at the mention of that name. Pushing his anger to the side, he nodded to the woman. She glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow.

“And you brought gifts.”

“Found these two sneaking near the base.” He kept his voice matter-of-fact.

Rey pushed Poe to his knees and a surge of arousal rocketed through him at her aggressiveness. She didn’t look at him as she dug her fingers into the pilot’s shoulder.

_Probably should’ve wounded him a bit. Make it more believable. _

Chewie roared and the two troopers stepped back, blasters raised. Finn yanked on the Wookie’s arm as he shoved the tip of his blaster rifle into Chewie’s side.

“I’m sure General Omega would be elated to know you’ve decided to grace us with your presence.”

Kylo gritted his teeth to keep from rolling his eyes. He’d forgotten General Omega loved to pretend he was a king and wanted everyone to use formal speech. It turned simple briefings into long winded lectures and meetings lasted into the night. The idiot even wanted people to bow before they spoke to him. It reminded him too much of Snoke.

“I’ll bring these two to him personally.” He offered.

The woman smiled and gave a short nod. “Very good, sir. This way.”

Spinning on her heel, she led the way down the corridor. Kylo relaxed as he watched Rey wrench Poe to his feet. Heat flooded his veins as his breathing increased. She looked at him, her eyes dark with fortitude and aggression. He fell into those eyes and her mind touched his through their Bond.

_She’ll know. _A part of him warned as he felt her weaving though his mind.

Tearing his gaze from hers, he slammed the door on their Bond and followed the woman down the corridor. He sensed Rey’s confusion, but he couldn’t comfort her. Not this time.

_Maybe not ever. _His heart constricted at the thought, but he gathered his darkness around him to strengthen his determination.

Stepping into the command center, his gaze roamed over the officers seated at the scattered consoles. Hushed voices filled the room peppered with the occasional bark from a high ranking officer. No one turned in his direction and he was thankful for that.

The woman led him and his group to a large door on the far side of the command center. Shinier than most of the doors here, it slid open, revealing a large red room decorated with First Order banners. A black throne sat on the far side of the room, flanked by four guards dressed in black armor. Rey gasped behind him and he realized she noticed the similarities to Snoke’s throne room as well.

Dressed in a red uniform, General Omega sat on the throne. The woman bowed to the General as did the two stormtroopers beside her. Kylo narrowed his eyes at them then turned his gaze to Omega.

“Supreme Leader.” Omega leaned back in his throne. The bright overhead lights shone on his bald head. “This is a surprise. I thought my little kingdom would be beneath you.”

The woman and her troopers stood. “My lord, he has captured a couple of spies. They could be Resistance.”

Omega’s oily eyes flicked from person to person then settled back on him. “Are they?”

“They are.” He growled as the darkness intensified within him. “They all are.”

Omega’s eyes widened and the woman spun to face him. Rey gasped his name while Chewie roared and Finn cursed.

“Seize them!” The woman snapped at her troopers.

Shouts and blaster fire erupted around him. Poe charged toward him, his hands still in the handcuffs. Kylo waved a hand and the pilot flew across the room.

Chewie slammed his large hands down on a stormtrooper who came too close. Finn unlocked Chewie’s handcuffs and Rey tossed the bowcaster at him. Finn fired at Omega’s guards as they rushed to join the fray. He ran over to Poe as the pilot climbed to his feet.

“Why, Ben?” Rey’s breaking voice brought his attention to her. She held the hilt of her lightsaber in her hand as tears welled in her eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

His heart cracked at the pain in her voice. Pain was the last thing he wanted to cause her, but he didn’t belong with the Resistance. Deep down, she had to have known that. Gripping his saber, he turned to her.

“I remember everything.” Purple black shot out of his hilt as he held her gaze.

Bolts zipped around them, shouts of anger and pain filled the room. He ignored all of it as he stalked closer to Rey. She ignited her saber as she backed away.

“When did you remember everything?” She asked, her voice a mix of sorrow and anger. “How long ago?”

“Yesterday.”

Her eyes widened and her breathing caught. She pressed her lips into a firm line and raised her saber. He twirled his, waiting for her to strike.

With a cry, Rey charged. She brought her saber down in an arc and he easily side-stepped the motion. Spinning around, she brought the weapon up and swung. He blocked it and shoved her from him. He swung his blade around to collide with hers, driving her backward. With each parry, thrust and block, he maneuvered her away from the fire fight.

Her blows against his saber vibrated through his arms. Tears streamed down her face as anger burned in her eyes. She spun around with her saber, aiming for his head. He ducked under the swing and slammed his saber against hers, pushing it into the wall.

The sounds of fighting lessened behind him. A black armored guard lay on the floor along with the two stormtroopers and the woman. General Omega wasn’t anywhere to be found. The remaining guards continued to fire at the three as they backed away.

“Rey!” Finn shouted as he aimed his blaster at him.

She tried to yank her saber from under his to no avail. A blaster bolt slammed into the wall, sending sparks and pieces of the wall raining down on him. He glared at Finn as Rey slammed her shoulder against his body. He stumbled back as she took off toward her friends. Reaching his hand out, he used the Force to pull her back toward him. Crying out, she collided with his body and he wrapped an arm around her.

Finn charged toward them, but Kylo pointed his saber at him. The man stopped and raised his weapon.

“Let her go.” Finn shouted as he lowered his weapon then raised it again. “I’m warning you.”

Blaster fire hit the floor near Finn’s feet. He returned fire as he backed away. Chewie and Poe were already at the door.

“Quit playing, Finn!” Poe shouted as he fired at the guards. “We need to get out of here.”

Finn fired two more shots, hitting one of the guards. He glanced once more at him and Rey then turned and raced toward the door.

Rey struggled against him, slamming her heel into his shin. Wincing, he pulled her tighter against him. Big mistake as she continued to writhe against him, her ass rubbed against dick.

“Let me go.” She growled.

“Quit squirming.” He snarled in her ear.

His arousal pressed against her rear and she froze. Her breathing increased as waves of confusion, desire and anger flowed from her. He deactivated his saber, but didn’t release her. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the back of her head.

“Very impressive.” General Omega clapped as his footsteps clomped toward him. “I have never seen such a display of skill.”

Kylo stared at the General through a curtain of hair. The pompous man smiled as he placed his hands behind his back. His oily yellow gaze drifted to fall on Rey and Kylo tightened his arm on her.

“She will come in handy.” Omega stepped in front of her and stroked her face. Kylo gritted his teeth to keep from hitting the man. “She’ll know the location of the Resistance.”

Rey jerked her head from the man’s touch. “I won’t tell you anything.”

_You forget I know where your base is. _He sent into her mind.

The fingers of her right hand dug into his thigh and he buried his smile in her hair.

_You wouldn’t dare. _She snarled in his mind. _Your mother in on that base._

He shoved her out of his mind and shut the Bond. He didn’t want her to know how much those words, that knowledge, shook him to his core.

The remaining guards reached to take Rey from him. He backed away, his thumb poised over the button of his saber. He glared at them, his gaze falling on the wide eyes of Omega.

“I will escort her.” He snapped. “No one else.”

Omega nodded, swallowed and motioned at his guards. The two pivoted on their heels and marched back to the throne.

“Very good. I’ll alert someone to show you the way to an interrogation room.”

Kylo clipped his saber back on his belt, then raised his hand to her head. She slumped against him and he lifted her with ease into his arms. He stared at her as his heart thudded too fast in his chest. Blinking against the sting of tears in his eyes, he carried her out of the throne room.

****

Rey opened her eyes to find herself strapped in an interrogation chair. She glanced around the room, taking in the single door to her right and the dim lighting. Kylo was nowhere in sight and she relaxed against the chair.

_I don’t want to deal with him right now. _A sob bubbled up inside her, but she swallowed it down. She closed her eyes and searched for the calming Light. Focusing on her breathing, she reached out, gathering the Light to her. She swept against the Dark and her breathing quickened. He was near.

Either he forgot to keep the Bond closed or he reopened it, allowing her in. His dangerous temper rolled over her, but so did sorrow and regret. What did he regret? What was he upset about? Curious and confused, she pushed deeper into his mind, but he thrust her out, sending her mind spiraling.

Gasping, she blinked at the door to the room. It opened and he stepped inside. With a wave of his hand, he closed the door behind him before anyone followed him in. She watched him as he strode toward her. His intense dark eyes bore into her and her traitorous body ached for his touch. Trying to keep herself from squirming, she closed her eyes.

“What are you going to do, Kylo?” She embraced her anger and glared at him. “You know where the base is. Is this for their benefit?”

He stared at her, his dark eyes burning. Her gaze raked over him, taking in his black clothing. His shoulder length black hair fell in waves around his face and her fingers itched to run through its silkiness. Her mouth grew dry and she licked her lips.

“Was any of it real?” The question was out before she could stop it. She realized she wanted to know. Had the entire thing been a charade? Had it been a way to get into the Resistance?

_If it was, how did he know to be on that planet? _A reasonable part of her asked.

Anger flared in his eyes as he moved closer to her. “What do you mean?”

She fought to control her breathing. His nearness caused warmth to spread through her body, pooling in her core. As much as she wanted to deny the fact that she was still attracted to him, she knew it was pointless. Her heart soared as he drew closer, his mouth inches from her ear.

“All of it was real.” He whispered as tingles sparked up and down her body. He stepped away and paced the room. “My memories really were wiped. I really thought I’d lived on that planet.”

She closed her eyes as her body shivered. A part of her wanted to reach out to him, convince him to come back with her to Dantooine. Another part laughed at her for thinking he’d change. That harder fragment of herself wanted to be done with him. She’d given him enough chances to turn away from the darkness surrounding him.

_You called to him for five years. _Her heart shouted at her. _You didn’t care then if he belonged to the Darkside. You needed him. You still do._

Rey opened her eyes to find him watching her. She fell into the dark depths of his gaze. She found herself buoyed on a wave of Light surrounded by the Dark. Her breath left her as her stomach quivered. Shadows whipped around her, scraping against her. Anger beat against her and she pushed her Light against it.

Rey pulled away from his mind before his temper overwhelmed her.

“What are you doing here, Kylo?” She snapped. “Why interrogate me when you already know where the base is?”

Kylo stalked closer to her as she curled her hands into fists to keep from reacting to him. Her breathing increased and her heart pounded in her ears as she locked gazes with him.

“I’m not going to tell them anything.” His soft voice danced over her skin, setting it aflame.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Her mouth fell open then closed.

“What?” Her voice squeaked then she cleared her throat. “Then what the hell are you doing in here? For appearances?”

“Maybe I’m fooling myself.” He ran a finger along her face and the intensity in his eyes softened. “Maybe I want to believe you still care.”

Sadness darkened his eyes before he turned from her. Her stomach dropped as she stared at his back. He thought she didn’t care? She closed her eyes, fighting back the building dread.

“I told you, you meant everything to me.” She whispered through a lump in her throat.

He barked a bitter laugh as he faced her. “You told someone who didn’t remember who he was. You expect me to believe anything you said still matters?”

Kylo closed the gap between them. Pain and anger blazed in the obsidian. “I’m the one who should ask you if any of it was real.”

Tears stung her eyes as she felt his despair. Not able to take the hurt in his eyes, she looked away. Hot tears tracked down her cheeks.

“It’s real, Ben.” She choked around her rough throat. She returned her gaze to him. “I wasn’t lying. I’m not lying now.”

He stiffened at the name, but he didn’t turn away. Instead, he brushed some strands of hair off her forehead. She closed her eyes as her heart thumped at his touch.

“I want to believe you.” The sorrow in his voice tore at her heart. “But you’ve rejected me before. I don’t expect anything different.”

She gaped at him, but Kylo spun on his heel and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at her. His eyes shone with unshed tears and she wanted more than anything to heal the anguish in them.

She opened her mouth to call him back, but the door slid open and he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo stalked down the corridors toward the command center. Wrapping his darkness around him, he tamped down the sorrow tearing at his heart. He couldn’t show any weakness to these people, less they consider him unworthy to lead and take him out.

Blinking away the tears burning his eyes, he stepped into the command center. The bustle of activity stopped and waves of dread and anticipation washed over him. He scanned the uniformed officers until his gaze fell on a woman standing in the middle of the room. Her black uniform didn’t have a wrinkle or blemish anywhere and her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. He strode toward her as she followed him with her eyes.

“Supreme Leader.” Her sturdy voice held a hint of unease. “General Omega has put me in charge of granting anything you wish.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. _If she bows, I’m tossing her into the wall._

She cleared her throat and stared at him with expectant eyes.

“Your name?” He asked, letting his annoyance coat his voice.

She blinked then nodded. “Captain Vaners.”

Eyes bore into him and he gritted his teeth against the building irritation. Did these people have anything better to do than gawk at him?

“I want your people to perform a search.” He glared at the officers. They spun around and tried to appear busy.

“A search?” Captain Vaners asked.

“Five years ago, the Star Destroyer I was on was destroyed and someone screwed with my memories.” He growled at her. “I want to know who attacked me.”

The woman gaped at him then regained her composure and nodded. “I don’t know if we’ll find much since so much time has passed, but we can attempt it. Where were you attacked?”

Closing his eyes, he searched through his memories, back five years. He found himself standing on the bridge of a ship, staring down at a pale blue and green planet. Sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to remember the name of the planet.

“If you can’t remember-”

“I can.” He snarled, causing her to step back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes again, finding himself back on the ship. His eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest as he recognized the planet.

“Taryn.” Kylo breathed. “The planet’s name is Taryn. It’s where I’ve been for the last five damn years.”

Captain Vaners nodded. “I’ll send a scout ship to take scans and see if there’s any trace left of the ship that attacked you.”

Kylo nodded. “Inform them I’m coming with them.”

Without waiting for a reply, he marched back toward the interrogation room. His heart wasn’t ready to face Rey again, but he knew she would want to know of any progress.

The door slid open and he stepped in to find Rey staring at him. He watched her for several heartbeats as his gaze roamed over her.

_Maybe I should put her up in a room. _He shook his head at the thought as he strode toward her. _She’d go for that about as much as I had._

He stood in front of her and his scrutiny fell on her eyes. Tears had left their tracks on her cheeks and his heart tightened. He forced himself to hold her gaze, commanded himself to see the disdain within them.

Except he didn’t observe it. Instead, he saw and felt her familiar determination along with sorrow and hope. He didn’t know what the hope was for, but he understood her tenacity.

“I thought you might want to know that I remembered where I was attacked.” He watched as she raised her eyebrows. He was right. She wanted to know. “My ship was attacked above Taryn.”

Her eyes widened and a trickle of hope she still cared filtered through him. “Why didn’t anyone look for you there?”

Sighing, he stepped closer. “The ship was destroyed. They didn’t have any evidence any one survived.”

Rey shook her head. “They could’ve looked on the planet.”

Awed by her concern for him, Kylo stroked her hair. “It doesn’t matter. Right now, scouts are being sent to Taryn to scan for any trace of the assassin’s ship. I’m going with them.”

“Leia’s looking for them, too.” Rey whispered. “She wants to find them, too.”

He stared at her, his fingers hovering over her head. Not believing her, he pushed into her mind. An image of his mother from Rey’s point of view appeared before him.

_“I have my best trackers looking into it as we speak. Hopefully, we’ll know who and what we’re up against.”_

Kylo pulled out of her mind and took a step back. His gaze roamed around the room as he tried to grasp what he saw. He closed his eyes as he fought down the dark emotions rolling inside him.

“She still loves you, Ben.” The softness in Rey’s voice forced him to look at her. “She wants to bring these people to justice.”

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll do that myself.”

Kylo released her from the chair, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

“What the hell?” Rey struggled against his hold, but he gripped her arm tighter. “What’s going on?”

Noticing the strange looks of those he passed, he pushed her into another room. Standing beside the door so she wouldn’t flee, he let go of her arm.

“There’s a scouting ship heading for Taryn. I’m going to be on it and you’re coming with me.”

Rey gaped at him, glanced at the door then back at him. “What? Why?”

He ran a hand through his hair then leaned against the wall. “I’m not leaving you here with them. Someone might take it upon themselves to torture the location of your base out of you. I can’t have that.”

A blush crept along Rey’s cheeks, but she narrowed her eyes and closed the gap between them. “I can take care of myself. I seem to remember kicking your ass a few of times.”

He snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. “You got lucky with the first one. The rest ended with me getting shot and knocked out. Hardly fair.”

Rey rolled her eyes and spun away from him. A small smile crept along his lips. Even though it hadn’t been long, he missed their sparring, how it invigorated him, thrilled him. He knew it did the same to her, even if she hid it under frustration and irritation.

“Fine.” She turned back to face him, getting into his space. “But don’t drag me down the corridor like some enfeebled prisoner. I can walk.”

Kylo pushed from the wall and motioned to the door. “Be my guest. Walk.”

Rey scoffed and strode through the door. He followed after her, keeping an eye on anyone who so much as dared look her way. He picked up his pace to walk beside her, leading her through the maze of corridors to the hangar bay and out into the setting sun.

Dressed in black and gray, what he assumed was a scout, headed toward him. The woman looked from Rey to him.

“Captain Vaners mentioned you wanted to come with us.” She announced as her eyes went to Rey again.

Irritation rose up within at her suspicion, but he tamped it down. “Yes. She’s coming with me.”

The scout blinked then turned her attention to him. He narrowed his eyes, letting the warning go unspoken. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

“This way.” She spun on her heel. “The ship is ready to go.”

He glanced back at Rey, who stared at him with a mix of annoyance and humor. Without a word, he followed the scout.

****

Kylo stared out the windows on the bridge of the scout ship. The planet below him seemed to mock him, proving the last five years of his life had been a lie. He’d been here five years ago for a reason lost to the mind wipe. Someone had waited for him, attacked him and dumped him on this very planet. How did they know he’d be here? Had there been a spy on his ship, relaying information to his attacker?

He shook his head as footsteps strode toward him.

“It’ll take awhile.” The lead scout spoke softly. “A lot of time has passed, but I have faith in my people. We will find something, even if it’s a trace.”

He didn’t look at her. “A trace is all I’ll need.”

“The prisoner.” The woman began slowly.

Kylo glowered at her then and she took a step back. “Speak carefully.”

The woman swallowed. “We put her in a room with a guard at the door. We took this from her.”

She held out Rey’s lightsaber. No, his grandfather’s lightsaber. He stared at it as his blood rushed through his veins.

_She kept taking yours. _The Dark whispered. _Turn about is fair play. __Let’s see how she likes it._

His hand hovered over the hilt and the Light from the crystal reached out toward him, throbbing in his mind. The Dark within him vibrated in retaliation. A headache formed behind his eyes from the inner battle. Taking the saber from the scout’s hand, he dismissed her.

His headache grew as the Light and Dark whipped around him. He pressed the button and the blue blade shot out of the hilt. It hummed as confusion and alarm buzzed in his head.

_You’re still not sure about me, are you? _He thought at the crystal.

Deactivating the saber, he spun on his heel and strode across the bridge. “Let me know when you have something.”

The doors to the bridge opened into a corridor. Taking a right, he headed for the small room the lead scout prepared for him. He passed the guard at Rey’s door and for a brief moment, he thought of going to her. The guard nodded at him as he strode by.

He stepped into his room, a sparse living space with only a bed on his right and a shower on his left. Taryn hovered outside the large window taking up half a wall in front of him.

Staring at the hilt in his left hand, he unhooked his saber with his right and pressed the button. The purple black blade spat and crackled, casting an eerie glow throughout the small room. Twirling the purple blade, he ignited the other saber and it hummed quietly in contrast. Confusion still beat at him from the crystal, but the alarm had dissipated.

He twirled the blue blade in a slow arc, testing the weight and feel. It spun with ease as if he had welded it all his life. Satisfied, he spun both blades at the same time. Inspired, he turned in a circle, swinging both sabers as he launched into a training session. Light and Dark flowed through him, encouraging him, empowering him as he parried and thrust at the air. All the anxiety and anger of the past few hours faded away as he concentrated on his movements, how the sabers felt in his hands.

The door behind him slid open and he spun in a tight circle, his hair falling into his eyes and his breathing rapid. Rey stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. The guard stood behind her, eyes wide, fear flowing off him.

Her gaze slid down him then stopped on the lightsabers in his hands. “You have my lightsaber.”

He scoffed and deactivated both weapons. “You kept taking mine. Seemed only fair.”

Kylo turned from her, hooking both sabers to his belt. The door slid shut behind him as Rey’s presence skimmed along him. He looked at her as she held out her hand, an eyebrow raised.

“I think I’ll keep it.” He turned from her. “It’s mine anyway.”

“It went to me, Ben.” She snapped. “It called to me.”

He strode toward the window and glared out it. “I’m not going to argue about it with you.”

Rey stood beside him, her gaze burning his skin, demanding he look at her. Knowing he’d fall into her eyes, he didn’t.

“Leia thinks the person who erased your memories was a Force-user.”

“It’s possible.” Kylo stared at the planet. “Course, there are devices that can do the same thing.”

Rey placed a hand on his arm and turned him to face her. The familiar perseverance flared in her eyes again. He fought not to lose himself in her gaze.

“No, Ben. There is another Force-user out there and they wanted you to forget.”

He placed his hands on her waist. “We’ll find this Force-user, Rey. I’ll find out why they wanted me to forget and then I’ll make them pay.”

Rey placed a hand on his chest as her eyes narrowed. Heat surged through him at her touch as his heart banged against his ribs. His gaze fell to her lips as he licked his own.

“They should be brought to justice, I agree.” She said, bringing his gaze raking back to her eyes. “When we find this Force-user, let me contact the Resistance. I know your mother will want to know.”

Narrowing his eyes, he released her and turned away from her. “No.”

“You’re not going to kill this Force-user, Ben.” She grabbed his arm, turning him to face her once again. “That’s not justice, that’s murder.”

“How do you know they hadn’t thought of killing me?” He stepped closer to her. “How do you know the mind wipe wasn’t plan B when killing me failed?”

Rey swallowed, but raised her chin, meeting his gaze. “I don’t, but that doesn’t give you the right to kill them.”

Gritting his teeth, he spun away from her and paced to the other side of the small room.

“I won’t let you kill them.” Rey’s voice held a hint of steel.

He looked at her over his shoulder. “Who said you’ll be there when I confront them?”

Rey held out her hand and his grandfather’s lightsaber smacked into her hand. He turned to face her, his hand instinctively going to his saber. The blue blade shot out of the hilt and she moved into a fighting stance. He stared at her, his thumb hovering over the button.

“I’m not going to let you fall further to the Darkside.” Her voice wobbled, but her eyes narrowed.

“That’s not your decision to make.” Sensing her fear for him, Kylo kept his voice calm. “It’s mine and we’re not there, yet.”

Blinking, she lowered her arms and the blue blade zipped back into the hilt. She strode toward the bed and plopped down onto it.

“At least consider letting your mother know.” Turning the hilt in her hands, she looked up at him.

Her gaze pierced him even as it pleaded with him. He wanted to alleviate her fears, tell her he’d let his mother know and put the Force-user in Resistance custody. Sighing, he sat down beside her on the bed. He’d never lied to her before and he wasn’t about to start now.

“I’ll consider it, but don’t get your hopes up.”

She placed a hand on his thigh and heat flowed from her fingers straight to his groin. His breath caught as he stared at her. A small smile graced her lips.

“I guess I’ll take that.” Her other hand cupped his face and he thought he’d explode in an inferno.

She pressed her lips against his and flames erupted, burning away all thought save for the softness of her lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her tongue touched his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing her to explore. Pulling her onto his lap, he deepened the kiss. She moaned, causing the flames to surge higher.

Rey thrust her hips against him, tearing a moan from him. She pulled back, breathing hard. Her fingers played with his hair, sending small jolts of electricity through him.

“I shouldn’t be here.” She whispered, her voice thick with an emotion he didn’t want to identify. “I shouldn’t be in your arms, but I feel pulled toward you. I’ve never understood it, but I feel complete with you. For the past five years I’ve been trying to find my other half.”

The truth of her words flared in her eyes and he couldn’t breathe. He swallowed and buried his hands in her hair. He knew she wanted him to respond, but there weren’t any words. Instead, he devoured her mouth, his tongue searched out hers to tangle with. She moaned into his mouth and he wanted to feel her skin against his.

Clothes joined the lightsabers on the floor, leaving them both bare before the other. Rey ran her hands up his chest, briefly tracing the scar she’d given him. She kissed along the scar up his chest and his breathing came in quick bursts. Her right hand went into his hair and brought his head down to her, claiming his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She gasped and his tongue thrust into her mouth.

Lifting her off the floor, he spun and placed her on the bed. He trailed kisses down her chest as she arched into him. Taking one breast into his mouth, he cupped the other in his right hand. He flicked his thumb at her nipple and her nails dug into his scalp, sending both pleasure and pain surging through him.

“Ben.” Rey moaned his name, driving the Dark within him into a frenzy. With a knee, he spread her legs then settled between her thighs.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he entered her in one stroke. She gasped and he held still, letting her nearness wash over him. He couldn’t believe she was here in his arms, wanting to be with him. He rose up and searched her face. Adoration burned in her hazel eyes and it rocked him to his core. He thought he’d never see it in another’s eyes and his own eyes stung.

Holding her gaze, Kylo pulled half-way out then shoved back in. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her fingers dug into his arms. His heart skipped a beat at the sight and he didn’t want this moment to end. Like their first time, the Light and the Dark swirled and pulsed around the room. Electricity sparked through his body as he pulled out and thrust back in. Her moan vibrated through him as he found a rhythm. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. Flames licked at him as he drove into her again and again. He nuzzled her neck, breathed in her scent as her moans spurred him on.

Her walls contracted around him as she cried out his name, her nails clawing at his back. Starbursts flared behind his eyes as he finally lost control. He groaned her name as he emptied himself inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo stared up at the ceiling as Rey rested her head on his chest. His fingers threaded through her hair as he listened to her soft breathing. He still found it hard to believe she wanted him even after he’d remembered everything. It was more than he’d ever hoped for, more than he deserved.

_Don’t fool yourself. _His darkness whispered. _She still wants to turn you to the Light._

Sighing, he pressed a kiss on her head and slid out from under her. He pulled on his clothes, placed both lightsabers on his belt then stepped out into the hall. The guard stared at him, cleared his throat, then dropped his gaze.

_Bet he got an earful._

The guard cleared his throat again. “She demanded to see you. She threatened to choke me.”

Kylo snorted. “Let her go where she wants.”

The guard gaped at him. “But-”

“Don’t argue with me.” He snapped, stepping closer. “She’s not a prisoner. Your only job is to make sure no harm comes to her when she’s not with me.”

The guard nodded. As much as Kylo wanted to treat her as a prisoner, to show her how he’d felt with the Resistance, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to put her through that torment.

_I care about her too much. _

The doors to the bridge slid open and he strode into the room. The head scout hurried toward him. He glanced at her, but didn’t stop his stroll.

“We found a signature.” She said as he stopped at the windows. “It seems to be about five years old. There’s hardly anything left. I’m surprised we even found it. We’re going to attempt to compare the signature to those of known Resistance ships.”

Kylo stared out the windows at the planet below. “Expand the comparison. I don’t want anything over looked. I want this assassin found.”

“Yes, sir.” Her footsteps strode away, leaving him to gaze at the planet.

The doors to the bridge slid open again and the bustle of activity ceased. Rey’s presence brushed against him as did her Light. Footsteps walked toward him and he turned to face her.

“Get back to work.” The head scout barked.

Voices filled the room once again as his gaze roamed over Rey. She’d put the black garments back on minus the cloak. His mouth grew dry as he thought of taking it off her again. Even dressed all in black, she seemed to shine like a beacon, drawing him toward her.

“They found a signature.” He whispered, pulling his focus away from his desire for her.

Rey looked over at the scouts a few feet from them. “How long until they identify it?”

Kylo turned back around. “Hours. Maybe. After that, we find out where the assassin went.”

“We need to tell your mother.” Rey said softly beside him. “If this person was Resistance-”

“We’re not telling her anything.” He growled as his hands curled into his fists. “I’m not involving her.”

She’d stop him from doing what needed to be done. Rey already argued against taking the assassin out. He knew his mother would be even more adamant of sparing the Force-user. It was difficult enough to go against Rey, it’d be near impossible to go against his mother.

_They’re of the Light. _His Dark whispered. _They don’t understand. You need to do this. _

“Ben.” The warmth of her hand spread through his body and it took everything in him not to wrench his arm from her touch.

“No.” He glared at her. “This assassin will know he made the worst mistake of his life trying to destroy me.”

He spun on his heel and marched across the bridge to the doors. They slid open and he took a left down the corridor. She called after him as her footsteps pounded toward him. He didn’t stop, didn’t turn around. Anger boiled within him, burning through his very being. If he stopped, he knew with his temper, he’d lash out, searching for something to destroy.

Doors at the end of the hall slid open, revealing a small mess hall. The place stood empty, quiet. A soothing calmness washed over him and he turned to stare at Rey. She stood in the doorway, her right hand reaching out toward him. Her brow furrowed between her closed eyes.

“What are you doing?” He growled as he stalked toward her.

She didn’t open her eyes. “I’m trying to help. You need to calm down.”

Kylo closed the gap between them and jerked her hand down. She blinked at him.

“No.” He pulled her into the room and the doors slid shut. “Listen to me. If we tell my mother, she’ll go after this assassin herself. Even backed by the entire Resistance, she could head into a trap. Do you want that?”

Rey ran a hand through her hair and turned away. She strode across the room and sat at a table.

“You could fall into the same trap.” She held his gaze and he sensed her trepidation. “She’ll at least have the help of the Resistance to get her out of it.”

He knelt in front of her. “I need to do this, Rey. I need to show that I will not tolerate actions like this against me. This Force-user needs to be made an example of.”

She took his hands in hers. The determination flared in her eyes and his breath caught at the intensity.

“I’m not letting you go alone.”

His lips twitched. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

She shook her head and brought his hands against her chest. “I’m going to make sure you don’t kill this person, Ben. You can’t.”

Kylo sighed and pulled his hands from her grasp. He stood and paced away from her. He didn’t know what to say to convince her that he had to do this.

_If I didn’t kill this assassin, there’d be more. More powerful ones that’d be successful._

“You don’t know that.” Rey told him, her mind slipping too easily inside his. “For all we know, there might be another assassin planning on making a move as we speak.”

“They will fail.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “I’m not going to let myself be caught off guard like that again.”

She ran her hands over her face and growled. “You can be so stubborn!”

Her outburst of anger awoke an answering fire within him. Her eyes flashed and her nostrils flared. His dick pressed against his pants as her frustration skimmed over him. He turned away from her lest he decide the mess hall was the perfect place to sate his need for her.

“I’m not the only one stubborn here.” The calm in his voice surprised him. He wanted to shout, to answer her frustration and anger with his own. Instead, her nearness seemed to soothe his raging temper.

“I don’t want you to fall further to the Darkside.” Rey stalked toward him, her footsteps echoing in the empty mess hall. “Killing this person will do it.”

He turned to face her. “We’ve been over this, Rey.”

Rey shook her head. “Then we’ll go over it again, Ben. I don’t want to lose you.”

She reached for him, but he turned away from her. His anger turned dark, dangerous. The Dark swirled around him. He needed to get away from her or he’d hurt her.

“Why can’t you accept me for who I am?” He whirled to face her. “Why don’t you admit that you’re afraid of me? Of this darkness that’s been within me since before I was born.”

Concern and distress darkening her eyes, Rey took a step toward him. He backed away as he narrowed his eyes.

“There’s the fear.” He sneered. “The fear I’ve sensed from my family my entire life. You aren’t any better than them. Maybe one night, I’ll wake up and find you standing over me.”

“No!” Rey’s shout startled him. He blinked at her as she rushed toward him. “I don’t fear you, Ben. I fear _for_you.”

He scoffed. “You want to turn me to the Light. I sensed it from you, saw it in your mind.”

She didn’t say anything and he knew he had his answer. She’d never accept his darkness, would always try to turn him. His heart sank as anger churned in his stomach. He closed his eyes as he swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

“Once we find where the assassin is, you can take a ship back to the Resistance.”

“Ben.” His name came to him on a breath. She placed a hand on his face and a battle raged inside him. He wanted to bask in her comfort, let her soothe him. The other part demanded he get away from her or she’d destroy him with her Light.

“Stop.” Through hooded lids, he gazed at her. He wanted to relish her nearness, let her wrap him in her warmth. He stared into her eyes, saw the concern, fear and hope swirl in the depths.

“I’m not leaving you.” Rey whispered as her thumb stroked his cheek. “We’re going to see this through together.”

Gathering his anger, he stepped backed from her. “No. Not this time. You’re going back to the Resistance after we’re done here and you won’t tell my mother anything.”

Before his resolve crumbled under her wide eyes, he spun on his heel and left the room. There really wasn’t a place he could go on this small ship where she wouldn’t follow, except his room. He needed to be alone, needed to think without her Light tormenting him.

Kylo stepped into his quarters, locking the door behind him. His gaze fell on the bed and those few blissful moments with her flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes as his desire for her flickered to life. He knew then, he’d never be free of her. Even if he closed the Bond between them forever, his own body and heart would demand he be with her.

The door chimed behind him and he sighed. Was it the same with her?

_She did search for you for five years. She didn’t give up on you then, she won’t now. _

Running a hand through his hair, he turned toward the door. Why couldn’t she let him be? Why couldn’t she just accept the Dark within him? Why did she want to turn him?

“Open this door, Ben.” She spoke, her voice half muffled from the barrier.

His lips twitched at her stubbornness. “I can have you locked in your room, Rey. Don’t test me.”

Her mind brushed against his and he debated keeping her out or opening the Bond. It wouldn’t hurt if she saw his own determination to exact revenge. Closing his eyes, he allowed her inside his mind. Let her feel the rage, pain and determination boiling inside. She gasped on the other side of the door.

Instead of chasing her away, she banged harder on the door. “Open up. Please.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re not going to change my mind, Rey. Accept that, even if you won’t accept me.”

Turning away from the door, his gaze fell once again on the bed and his heart clenched.

_I’ll never hold her again. _He tore his eyes from the bed as tears stung his eyes.

A rush of calm flooded him and the door slid open behind him. Sighing, he turned to face Rey. The door closed behind her as she strode toward him.

“You didn’t think I’d be able to open that?” She folded her arms across her chest.

“I thought you’d take the hint.” His voice came out as a low growl, but he didn’t care.

She smirked. “I’ve been told I’m stubborn.”

Shaking his head, he turned away from her and strode toward the window. He stared at the planet, but he didn’t see it. Images of Rey comforting him filled his mind. The memories switched to her fighting him, yelling at him, begging him. He closed his eyes as pain in his heart ripped at him. Why did she insist on tormenting him?

“I’m not returning to the Light, Rey.” His voice sounded cold in his ears, but he knew she felt the pain he refused to propel to the side. “You need to accept it and let me be who I am.”

Rey placed a hand on his arm and his heart fluttered. He ached to take her in his arms, never let her leave. He wanted to bury himself inside her and banish all his suffering, anger and regrets. As much as he wanted it, he knew it’d only lead to more pain; more anger.

“I’m not going to give up on you.” She whispered.

He glared at her and saw the truth in her eyes. His stomach twisted into a knot.

“Then we have nothing more to discuss.” The calmness in his voice frightened him, but he knew shouting at her wouldn’t do any good.

The door chimed and he strode toward the door, leaving her standing by the window. He punched the controls and the door slid open. The head scout blinked at him as if she hadn’t expected him to open the door.

“What?” He snapped.

She cleared her throat. “We identified the ship that attacked you, sir.”

He raised his eyebrows, fighting back the urge to yell at her.

“It’s not Resistance, sir.” The scout continued. “We expanded the criteria and matched it to a Star Destroyer.”

He narrowed his eyes as Rey’s presence drew closer. “One of ours.” He couldn’t keep the rage from his voice. His hands shook, itching to tear into something. He was betrayed by his own people?

The scout shook her head. “The signature doesn’t match any in our database. It’s a rogue ship, most likely stolen.”

Kylo leaned against the door frame, gathering his control. His body shook with pent up rage and it took all he had not to unleash it on the poor scout. A warm hand clasped his shoulder and he looked at Rey, worry creasing her forehead. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to the scout.

“Do you know where it went?” He asked, his voice rough. “Can you track it?”

The scout nodded. “We were able to trace it to the planet Danbar.”

Kylo nodded. “Good. Take this ship down to Taryn. I’m getting my Silencer and heading there alone.”

“Ben?” Rey’s grip on his shoulder tightened.

He kept his gaze on the scout. “Take Rey back to the Resistance.”

“No, Ben.” Rey turned him to face her and the wide eyes and brimming tears tore at him. “Don’t do this.”

“No more arguing, Rey.” He wrenched his arm from her grip. “Go back to my mother. Tell her whatever the hell you want, but I’m doing this.”

He pushed by the scout. “Order the ship to land on Taryn. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” The scout raced toward the bridge.

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but he shot her a narrow look then headed down the corridor to the landing ramp.

****

Kylo stepped down the ramp and onto the grass of the clearing. His gaze landed on his Silencer then drifted toward the tree house across from it. It lingered there as memories of the past five years flooded his mind. His life had been simple then, only caring about when his next meal would be or honing his skills.

The scout ship’s thrusters fired and Rey’s mind rushed into his. Turning, he spotted her through the bridge’s windows. She pressed her hand against the glass as her distress and hurt tore into him.

Drawing the darkness around him to ward himself from her emotions, he headed for the tree house. She screamed his name in his mind, but he shut the door between them. He didn’t need her interference.

He climbed up into the tree house and his gaze fell on the scattering of books and broken table. His hands clenched as he remembered Poe shooting him.

_I never have to see that bastard again. _His lip curled as he gritted his teeth.

Shaking himself out of the reverie, he gathered the books off the floor. These tomes were too important to be left here. Had there actually been an Jedi academy in the city or had that been planted as well? Where did these books come from if not from there? Was this tree house built especially for him and the memories of finding it were implanted?

_I’ll just ask the Force-user about all of this before I kill him._

Using the Force, he glided down to the ground. He didn’t give the tree house a second glance as he strode toward his Silencer. He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, placing the books on the floor. Sitting in the chair, he started up the engines.

Rey’s face, full of concern, appeared in his mind. He closed his eyes as his stomach twisted. Now, his own heart fought against him.

_She won’t accept me. _He told his heart as he lifted off into the sky. _She never will. She wants me to be someone I can’t._

Leaving Taryn’s atmosphere, he plugged in the coordinates to the planet Danbar. Taking a deep breath, he shot into hyperspace.

Rey watched his fighter vanish from her eyes. She bit back a sob as despair threatened to overwhelm her. Closing her eyes, she reached out toward him through their Bond. Her mind crashed into a door and she fought down the instinct to beat against it.

_I need to go after him_. She glared at her reflection in the window. _I need to stop him from making a grievous mistake._

Pacing the space by the window, she felt eyes upon her. She kept her gaze forward as she thought of what to say to them. Ben had told them to take her where ever she wanted. Course, he meant back to the Resistance, but she couldn’t do that. Not when he was in danger.

“Ma’am?” A woman’s calm voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“I can’t let him do this.” She said, more to herself than to the woman. “I need to stop him.”

The woman cleared her throat. “Where do you want us to take you?”

Rey stopped and looked at the woman. The scout raised an eyebrow, her gaze expectant.

She lifted her chin. “Head for Danbar.”

The woman blinked and took a step back. “Kylo didn’t-”

“I’m not going to stand by and let him destroy himself.”

The woman shook her head. “He’s going to confront the person who tried to kill him. Who wiped his memories.”

Rey glared at her. “No. He’s going there to get revenge.”

The woman shrugged. “From what I know of Darkside Force-users, revenge is one for their main goals.”

“I won’t let it be his.” Rey took a step toward the woman. “Head for Danbar. Then I want to send a message to the Resistance.”

The scout’s eyes widened. Rey fought the need to compel the woman to obey. She wanted the woman to think for herself, to decide for herself.

“Head for Danbar.” The scout called over her shoulder. Stunned voices murmured from the consoles. “Don’t make me repeat the order.”

A chorus of voices acquiesced at once and the woman turned back to Rey.

“You can send a message from your room. It’s more private and can be coded if you want.”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. The woman returned the nod then strode back across the bridge. Rey watched the stars lengthen as they entered hyperspace. She reached out through the Bond once again, but found it still closed.

_Damn it, Ben. Why can’t you see the danger you’re in?_

Sighing, she turned and headed for her room. Even if the Resistance couldn’t get there in time, she wanted Leia to know. She didn’t know what Ben would find, but she doubted he’d find only the Force-user.

_He’s heading into a possible trap and he doesn’t care. _Her heart sank as she picked up her pace. Dread sat in her stomach like a lead weight as the door to her room opened. She spotted a small console built into the wall over her bed and headed for it. Pressing a button, the small screen lit up.

Heart hammering in her chest, she spoke into the recorder. “Rey to Leia. We located the Force-user who attacked Ben. He went to confront them. I’m heading for the planet Danbar to try and stop him. He’s adamant about killing this person and I’m scared he’s walking into a trap. Please send help.”

She sent the message out into space and hoped it reached its destination. She didn’t think she’d be able to help or stop Ben alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo braced himself as he came out of hyperspace. The dark green planet appeared before him and his gaze scanned the area for ships. There weren’t any, but that didn’t mean the rogue ship wasn’t hiding behind one of the moons. Closing his eyes, he reached out through the Force, searching for signs of life not on the planet.

Satisfied he wasn’t heading into an ambush, he piloted his ship into the planet’s atmosphere. Using the Force, he searched for his prey as he guided his fighter into dark clouds. Surprise followed by anxiety reached back toward him.

“Got you.” He whispered as he guided his ship toward the source of the fear.

He found a clearing and landed his ship. He stared through the cockpit window at the dark clouds. Wind whipped through the trees and electricity surged through him. A storm brewed and his darkness swirled to match it.

Climbing down from his ship, the scent of rain in the air wafted to his nose. He breathed it in, letting it seep inside him, clearing his mind. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he took in his surroundings. Dark trees circled the clearing as dim sunlight attempted to pierce the gloomy clouds hovering in the sky.

He reached out through the Force again and touched the mind of the Force-user. Apprehension reached back along with curiosity. With a direction in mind, he strode across the clearing and into the forest.

“Rey is right.” A voice startled him. He spun around, but didn’t see anything. He squinted in the dimming light, his hand hovering over the hilt of his saber.

“You shouldn’t do this.” The voice came behind him and he turned slowly. Again, there wasn’t anyone there.

“Show yourself, you coward!” Drawing his saber, he stared into the trees, searching for movement. Only the wind moved the leaves. He ignited his lightsaber and raised it, staring down the purple-black blade into the growing darkness.

“Purple.” The voice sounded almost amused. “Interesting.”

With his blade still raised, Kylo turned and saw the Force ghost of his uncle. The man stood ten feet from him, shimmering in blue light. Serenity flowed from Luke as he stared at him with concern and sadness.

“You.” Kylo growled as he fought down the shock at seeing his uncle. “Distracting me again? Not this time.”

Lowering his weapon, he turned from his uncle and headed deeper into the woodland. The wind picked up, but he ignored it. Rain sprinkled down around him, promising to become stronger later on.

A blue light shimmered before him and he tensed, his grip on his saber tightening. Luke strode toward him and he fought down the instinct to strike. It’d be pointless, a waste of energy. Energy he needed against his real opponent.

“You can’t kill this Force-user, Ben.” Luke’s voice was gentle and it irked him.

“You’re protecting the person who tried to kill me?” He snarled. “They wiped my memories and dumped me on a planet.”

Luke shook his head. “I’m not protecting Firith. I’m protecting you.”

Lightning flashed as the wind thrashed around him, pulling at his hair. Rain stung his eyes as it came down harder. Rage burned in his chest and he wished he could damage his uncle in some way.

“Now you want to protect me?” He shouted over the wind. “You decide to pick now?”

Not waiting for or wanting an answer, he stepped around his uncle and continued on his way. He wouldn’t be prevented from doing what needed to be done. What did his uncle know of what he’d been through with the mind wipe? Rey didn’t understand that he wouldn’t forget what happened to him. How would it reflect on him with the First Order if he allowed this affront to go unpunished?

The trees lessened until he stepped into another clearing. Lightning flashed, revealing a small house sitting in the middle of the circle of trees. A light flickered in a window and a shadow moved across it.

“Found you, Firith.” Kylo whispered as he twirled his lightsaber. “Nowhere to hide now.”

Luke appeared between him and the house. He narrowed his eyes at his uncle as a sneer curled his lip.

“Rey is here.” Luke mentioned as if that would stop him. “Don’t do this.”

“You think she’s going to stop me?” He growled. “She’ll get here too late. I’m ending this.”

Luke raised his hand and Kylo flew backward, landing on his back several feet from the house. His lightsaber tumbled out of his hand and deactivated. He glared at his uncle as the man stood there as if nothing happened.

“I can stop you.” Luke’s voice held that calm once again. “I will stop you.”

Kylo scrambled to his feet, called to his saber and stalked toward his uncle. Luke raised his chin as if prepared for an attack. Igniting his lightsaber, he raised his left hand, grabbed the house’s door with the Force and yanked his arm back. The door soared through the air and Luke spun out of the object’s way. Kylo sliced the door in half with his saber and the two pieces slid across the ground behind him.

“Ben, no.” Luke reached toward him, but Kylo ignored him. He sensed alertness in the house and he restricted his focus to the activity inside.

Striding toward the house, he pushed his anger and darkness at the Force-user, letting Firith know he’d been found. Fear answered him and the Dark within him relished in it.

He stepped into the one room house and noticed how similar it was to his tree house. A fire place took up one wall, the scent of cooking meat filled the space. A table sat to his left, several opened books lay scattered across the surface. He glanced over his shoulder. A male Twi’lek stood on a bed. The alien stared at him with both fear and recognition.

“You.” Firith whispered as he held the hilt of a lightsaber in his hand. “How?”

Kylo turned to face the alien. He glared up at Firith through his half wet hair.

“I tracked you down.” He spoke low, holding onto his temper with fraying strands. _I need answers first. Then I’ll put this pitiable excuse for a Jedi out of my misery._

The Twi’lek shook his head. “You were supposed to change. You weren’t supposed to return to the Dark.”

A growl escaped him and Firith stumbled further back over the bed. Terror poured from the alien and his darkness licked it up.

“You screwed up.” Kylo hissed. “Even without my memories, I was still of the Dark. I _am _the Dark.”

Thunder boomed outside and the Twi’lek shivered. Kylo narrowed his eyes. How could this person attack him and wipe his mind? Someone had to have put him up to it. He couldn’t have done it otherwise.

“Who convinced you to attack me and wipe my mind?” He stepped closer as lightning flashed outside.

Firith sank to his knees, gasping for breath. Irritation welled up inside Kylo as his thumb hovered over the button to his saber. He shook with anger and the need for vengeance.

_Patience. _He placated himself, his darkness. _I want to know. I knew it couldn’t have ended with this Twi’lek._

Firith took a deep breath and raised his gaze to him. “You don’t know her, but she knows you. She knows of your lineage, studied it. She believes you’re destined to be greater than all of them, but you needed to be brought back to the Light in order to do it.”

Kylo gripped his lightsaber as he held onto the reins controlling his temper. They tattered more, snapping with each word the Twi’lek spoke.

“She thought wiping my mind would do it?” Anger hardened his voice, but he kept it low, not wanting the Twi’lek to bolt. It occurred to him then that the woman and this Firith didn’t want to kill him. They’d wanted to turn him, just like Rey. Only they thought erasing his memories was the answer.

_No one wants me to be me. _He pushed the thought away and focused on the Twi’lek.

“She’d read about it once.” Firith stared at the hilt in his hand. “A long time ago, another like you had his mind wiped. He had false memories planted as well and he relearned how to be a Jedi.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him. “It didn’t work this time. You aren’t powerful enough to do it on your own.”

He raised his hand and shoved the Twi’lek into the wall. Firith shouted in surprise and squirmed against the hold. Kylo ignited his lightsaber and the male’s eyes widened.

“Now, before I put you out of your misery, where is this woman?”

The Jedi wannabe shook his head and pressed the button on the hilt. A green blade shot out and cast an eerie glow against the wall and Firith.

“No!” Firith raised his other hand and Kylo flew across the room, slamming his back against the mantel of the fireplace. He dropped to the floor, crashing onto his knees. He pushed himself to his feet and blocked the green blade swinging down upon him. The blades sparked as thunder boomed overhead.

“You won’t find her.” The Twi’lek shouted as he pushed against the connected blades. “She’s safe. Far away from you.”

Kylo shoved against the blades and the Twi’lek stumbled back. With Firith off balance, he kicked the alien in the stomach, sending the male to the floor. He twirled his blade as he stalked the Jedi.

“I’ll take her location from your mind before I kill you.” He snarled. “I’ll make sure it’s painful. The worst agony you can imagine.”

The Twi’lek spun to his feet and charged, green blade raised high. Kylo side-stepped the downward arc and kicked the alien in the ass. The Jedi stumbled forward out of the house and onto the wet ground.

Kylo stepped out into the downpour, lightning split the sky and the wind whipped his damp hair around his head. He circled his prey. Raising his hand, he extended his mind into Firith’s, tearing through the Jedi’s memories, searching for this woman’s location. The Twi’lek screamed as he tried to put up shields or push him out. The Jedi wasn’t strong enough to fight against him.

He pushed deeper, breaking every barrier the alien put up. Spotting a redheaded woman he didn’t recognized, he slowed his onslaught. He moved closer, ignoring Firith’s shouts to stop.

“Where are you?” Kylo whispered, pulling back to take in the woman’s surroundings.

“No!” A body slammed into him and he landed on his back, the air knocked out of him. He looked up to see the Jedi scrambling off him. “You will not find her. Your darkness will not touch her!”

The green blade shot out of the hilt and Kylo climbed to his feet. He called his own saber to him and ignited it. Purple blocked green as more lightning tore through the sky. He spun around and elbowed Firith in the face. As the Twi’lek stumbled backward, Kylo swung his weapon around, slamming it down onto the green blade. Sparks flew and his blade crackled against the Jedi’s.

“I will find her.” He snarled. “She won’t be safe forever.”

Spinning around, he brought his blade across to slice Firith in two, but the Jedi blocked it. He had to give it to the Twi’lek, he was a better fighter than he’d appeared.

With a wave of his hand, Kylo propelled Firith into a tree trunk. He followed it with a wave of lightning, pinning the alien to the tree. The Twi’lek screamed and writhed against the tree, dropping his saber in the process. He stepped closer to his prey as thunder rumbled in the sky.

“Let’s try this again.” He kicked the saber out of the way then raised his hand. He pushed once again into the alien’s mind, searching for the woman. Firith whimpered as Kylo pushed deeper, but he refused to relent. He found the woman and again examined her surroundings.

“No, please.” The Twi’lek’s voice broke in, but Kylo ignored him.

Through Firith’s point of view, the redhead nodded toward him, even smiled. People strode behind the woman and he focused his attention on them. He watched them, searching for something that’d divulge the location to him. The corridor seemed familiar and an icy chill formed in his stomach. The redhead nodded to someone beside Firith and through the Jedi’s eyes, he saw Poe.

Kylo drew back from the Twi’lek’s mind and stared at the alien. The Jedi moaned and whimpered as he struggled to his feet.

“Dantooine.” Kylo growled. “She’s on Dantooine. Why didn’t I notice her?”

Firith stared at him as rain beat down on them both. “She kept herself hidden. She didn’t want to take the chance you might recognize her.”

Kylo smirked. “She knew you screwed up.”

“She saw how I screwed up.” Firith pushed himself from the tree. He stumbled, but straightened. “She saw you were still of the Dark. She felt it.”

“It was her idea to put me on that planet with false memories?” He raised his saber as his darkness swirled around him, mixing with the wind and the rain.

“I don’t know what she was thinking.” Firith admitted. “Maybe she thought the isolation would make you see the Light.”

Anger boiled over and he Force pushed the Twi’lek against the tree. “I’m not going to the Light. Why can’t everyone just accept that?”

Holding Firith against the tree with his mind, Kylo charged, swinging his saber to slash into soft flesh. Instead, his blade sliced into wood and he spun to find the Twi’lek on his back. He turned, blinking against the rain in his eyes. Someone else was here, watching.

“Show yourself, Uncle!” He shouted into the downpour. “I know you’re there.”

Lightning flashed, revealing Rey with her hand raised. His eyes widened and his grip on his saber loosened. She stared at him, rain running down her face, dripping from her hair. Her face was an unreadable mask, but he felt her emotions. Sorrow, determination and disappointment flowed from her. The disappointment tore at him and in turn fueled his anger.

“You saw your uncle.” Surprise coated her voice, but it didn’t change her features. “I take it you didn’t listen to him, either.”

A lightsaber ignited behind him and her eyes widened. Panic replaced all her emotions and he turned to face Firith as he raised his saber. He blocked a downward arc then pushed it to the side and down. Thunder rumbled as if it tried to shake the planet. He punched the Twi’lek in the face, knocking the Jedi off balance. Firith dropped to the ground and Kylo knelt beside him.

“I want you to know before you die that I’m going to find her and show her the Darkside. I want you to hear her screams ripple through the Force.”

The Twi’lek yelled and backhanded him across the head. He fell onto his side, but scrambled to his feet. He flung a wave of lightning at the Jedi, but Firith raised his saber, blocking it. Snarling, he increased the wave, driving against the blade.

“Ben, stop it!” Rey shouted above the wind and rain. He didn’t look at her, putting all his focus on his opponent. Exhaustion crept over the alien’s face and Kylo saw the wobble in the Jedi’s arms.

“You can’t keep this up.” He shouted at Firith.

The Twi’lek rolled out of the way and came up in front of him. He swung his green blade, but Kylo blocked it. A tug on his belt distracted him and Firith pushed him backward. He ducked under the blade as it swung at his head. Looking at Rey, he saw the blue glow of her saber fall on her face.

He backed away, looking from one Jedi to the next. He raised his saber, pointing from one to the other.

_I told you I wouldn’t let you kill him. _Rey’s mind brushed against his. _I won’t lose you to further darkness._

He glared down his blade at her as betrayal and fury rolled over him. His heart hammered in his chest, not just from fighting, but also from the turmoil building inside him.

_And I told you I won’t let you stop me. _

Holding out his hand, he pushed her with the Force. She flew across the clearing, landing on her back. Twirling his saber, he turned toward Firith. Narrowing his eyes, he held out his hand again and curled in his fingers. Firith’s eyes widened and he reached for his throat, dropping his saber to the ground.

The Dark surged through him as lightning ripped across the sky. It filled him, fueling his power, giving him strength. His fingers curled in tighter and the Twi’lek dropped to his knees. Gritting his teeth, he took a step toward Firith, squeezing harder through the Force. The color on Firith’s face darkened with lack of air and the Jedi reached toward him. Kylo’s surroundings turned red as he kicked the Twi’lek in the face.

A blast of the Force rammed into his back and he tumbled forward. He landed face first into the mud, his lightsaber spilling out of his hand. He pushed himself up and glared over his shoulder at his attacker.

The rain had let up, but it still came down in a shower. Lightning zipped through the sky, revealing Rey standing over him. Next to her stood Luke, his arms folded across his chest.

Rey gasped as she looked down upon him. “His eyes.”

She ignited her lightsaber as she blinked against the rain running down her face. Or were those tears?

Coughing and sputtering drew Kylo’s attention to Firith. His eyesight returned to normal as he pushed himself to his feet. Raising his hand, he called his saber to him and faced the Twi’lek. On his hands and knees, Firith drew in ragged breaths.

Luke stood between him and Firith, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a firm line. He waved his hand and Kylo flew across the clearing and landed in front of the house. A sharp pain shot through his back, but he ignored it.

Rey stood over him, pointing her saber at him. Pain tinged her eyes, her chest rose and fell in quick bursts. A range of emotions flowed from her, but the one he sensed the strongest was fear. Fear for him. It tore at him, but it couldn’t dissipate the rage inside him.

Kylo looked behind her, behind Luke and saw Firith climb to his feet. He pushed up onto his elbows, but Rey’s blade, aimed at his chest, kept him from sitting up. The rain lessened up further to a sprinkle, but lightning still crisscrossed the sky.

“Stay down.” Rey begged him. “Please.”

Luke stared at him as Firith coughed and wheezed, his hand placed on the tree trunk to keep him upright. He looked up at Rey, knowing he could toss her away from him. She knew it as well, but the fight had gone out of him. The Dark bubbled within him as he glared at the Twi’lek. His real target was the one who started all this.

_I need to go back to Dantooine. The Twi’lek was just the trigger. The redhead was the one who pulled it. _

“Let me up.” He turned his attention back to Rey.

She shook her head. “You’ll go after the Twi’lek again.”

“I can make you move.” He snapped at her. “I’d rather not. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, either.” Her voice shook and the blade over his chest quivered.

He narrowed his eyes. “Then let me up, Rey.”

The wind blew her wet hair around her face, but the rain had stopped. The dark clouds slid across the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Her lips were set in a firm line, but her eyes held sorrow and dismay.

Luke stood beside her, staring down at him. “Let him up, Rey.” His uncle’s eyes held a sadness that tore at him.

Rey glanced at Luke then back at him. “But-”

“We can’t keep him here, Rey. Are you going to hold that saber over him forever?”

Rey closed her eyes and Kylo turned his attention to his uncle. He narrowed his eyes as realization struck him.

_He knows. _

Luke smiled sadly at him as Rey deactivated her lightsaber. Kylo scrambled to his feet, his eyes still on his uncle.

_He’s up to something. If he knows, why is he letting me go?_

Rey placed a hand on his chest and warmth flooded his being. He fell into her eyes as desire warred with his need for revenge. His hands itched to hold her, to run his fingers through her hair.

“I told them to take you back to Dantooine.” He spoke in a low voice as his gaze dropped to her lips.

“I convinced them to bring me here.”

_I’m going to have a conversation with that head scout. _Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Rey’s face. A jolt of electricity shot through him as she gasped.

“This time, do as I say.” He rumbled near her ear. “I’ll follow in my Silencer.”

She pulled back and blinked at him. “You’re serious?”

He looked over at his uncle, who shook his head. Kylo’s gaze drifted to the Twi’lek, who stared at him with both curiosity and disbelief.

“I’m serious.” Not caring who watched, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Molten heat flowed through him and for a moment he wished they were alone. Her fingers curled into his tunic and he sensed she wanted more. Hell, he wanted more, but they had an audience. He pulled back and watched her eyes darken as small sparks of fire licked at his insides.

“I’ll see you there.” Before his resolve crumbled, he spun on his heel and marched into the forest. He held out his hand and his lightsaber smacked into his palm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning. Kylo's going darker in this chapter and won't pull any punches. Proceed with caution.

Rey watched Ben head into the woods as sorrow, desire and trepidation coursed through her. She sank to her knees and placed her head in her hands. She’d seen his fight with the Twi’lek in a vision and like in the vision, he couldn’t hear her over the rain. She couldn’t stop him. A sob escaped her as her entire body shook. An image of Ben’s eyes glowing red appeared in her mind and an icy ball of dread hit her stomach.

Hands touched her arms and she shot up, slapping the hands away.

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted, igniting her lightsaber.

The Twi’lek raised his hands and backed away. He looked from her to the Force ghost of Luke.

Luke held up his hand, but kept his gaze with hers. “It’s all right, Firith. She’s afraid for Ben.”

Taking a deep breath, she deactivated her saber. “His eyes were glowing.”

Luke stepped toward her. “He was falling fully to the Darkside. If he had killed Firith…”

“You shouldn’t have let him go.” Firith stomped toward them, his voice rough. “He’s going after Andra. She’s the one who ordered his mind wiped.”

Rey glared at the Twi’lek as her grip on her saber tightened. She stepped toward him as her thumb hovered over the button.

“Why?” Her voice was a growl, but she didn’t care. This was one of the people that had took Ben from her. “Why did you do that to him?”

Firith shook his head and looked to Luke. The Jedi Master only folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. The Twi’lek sighed.

“She thought she could turn him if he didn’t remember who he was.”

Realization dawned on her and her breath left her. She ran a hand through her hair and paced. Anger for Ben and their arrogance burned in her. How could they think they’d get the same results as Revan? For all they knew, what happened to Revan was a fluke. She growled and stepped into the Twi’lek’s space. Firith stepped back as he blinked at her.

“It took an entire Jedi council to wipe Revan’s mind.” She bit out as she stabbed him with her finger. “It’s pure arrogance on your part to think you could do it by yourself.”

Firith slapped her hand away, his own anger rising. “I told her that, but she wouldn’t listen. She wanted him brought back to the Light so he could fulfill the great Skywalker destiny. All she did was bring the most powerful Darkside user down on her.”

Rey shook her head as she remembered how he had helped calm her. Hot tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

“Not just the Darkside, Firith.”

Firith blinked at her. “What?”

“He can use the Lightside as well.”

Firith’s eyes widened and a smile crossed his lips. “Then there’s still hope.”

“You heard him, Firith.” She pointed toward the forest Ben had strode into. “He’s not going to the Light. It’s time we stopped forcing him to do what we want. He’s his own person with a mind of his own. Forcing him to do what we want him to is only pushing him further away.”

Her heart pounded at her words. A warm tear slid down her face as she understood the wisdom of what she said. She was one of those who’d tried to force him to be something he wasn’t. With a shuddering breath, she looked at Luke.

“You can still save him from making another mistake.” Luke stepped toward her. “I can only do so much, but you can reach him. He’ll listen to you.”

Rey scoffed. “Barely.”

Luke shook his head. “He will. I saw it. He cares about you, maybe even loves you.”

The breath left her body as her heart skipped a beat. She knew he cared, had seen it in his eyes. Love? Could he love her? Did he love her? Her heart thudded in her chest for a different reason now.

“That won’t stop him from finding Andra.” Firith stated, looking from her to Luke. “You have to save her.”

Her stomach twisted. Firith was right, she’d seen Ben’s single minded determination again and again. He wouldn’t stop unless something or someone stopped him. Her heart sank as the knot in her stomach tightened.

“Go, Rey.” Luke pointed into the forest. “Now.”

Rey spun on her heel and raced into the forest toward the scout ship. With his head start, she knew she wouldn’t catch him before he got to his ship.

_I just hope I get to Dantooine before him. _

****

Kylo dropped out of hyperspace and the green planet of Dantooine rose into his viewport. Taking a deep breath, he guided his Silencer into the atmosphere. He knew he couldn’t land his ship outside the base and alert everyone inside and nearby to his arrival. Seeing a First Order ship would only lead to blasters firing and he wasn’t in the mood.

Breaking through the clouds, he searched for a place to land far enough away from the base to go unnoticed. He spotted a hill perfect for his needs and piloted his ship toward it. Swinging his ship around, he landed and shut down the engines. Staring through the cockpit window, he brought up the image of the redhead, his target.

_You won’t be able to hide from me this time._

Gathering his fortitude, he climbed down from his ship. He hiked up the hill and looked down at the compound before him. A warm breeze ruffled his still damp hair, tossing it into his eyes. People meandered about and the _Falcon _sat in the middle of the courtyard. A smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth. He didn’t doubt they’d alert his mother to the fact he’d remembered everything. He couldn’t go in the front door. They were probably on high alert for him.

_Have to find another way in._

Reaching out through the Force, he searched around the building for a back or side door. Or even a window he could climb in through. He touched minds, followed various people around the building until he spotted one Resistance officer stepping out of a door in the back of the building. The officer looked around for a moment, then lit a slim dark stick and smoked it.

With a location in mind, Kylo kept close to the hills and made his way around the complex to the back of the main building. His senses were on alert as he moved on silent feet. Voices and laughter drifted toward him as he crept closer to the main building.

Ducking into the shadows, he pressed his back against the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw the officer resting against the wall and smoking. Closing his eyes, he reached into the officer’s mind.

_Go back inside. _He compelled the man.

The officer dropped his stick and headed back inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kylo sneaked toward the door and pulled it open. The revealed corridor stood empty. He waited, listening for footsteps and shouts. Hearing none, he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

He hurried to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. People milled about, some with blaster rifles strapped to their shoulders, others with pistols in holsters. He spotted Finn walking with his mother. She stopped and his heart leaped into his throat. He ducked back behind the wall as he fought to calm his breathing.

His heart pounding in his chest, he closed his eyes. _She knows I’m here._

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the anxiety down and wrapped himself in his anger and darkness. He looked around the corner and watched as she strode away with Finn. Sighing, he waited until she turned another corner before he stepped down a hallway going in the opposite direction.

The corridor was empty, but he didn’t let his guard down. His gaze flicked to each door, expecting it to open and someone barge out of a room to attack him.

Half way down the hall, a door on his right slid open. Dressed in brown pants and a gray jacket over a green tunic, the redhead stepped out. She looked down the hall at him and her eyes widened. His own narrowed as he picked up his pace, closing the gap between them.

“Ben.” She whispered as she backed away from him. She tripped over her feet and landed on her back.

“Get up.” He growled, glaring down at her.

She scrambled to her feet, her gaze never leaving his. The Dark swelled within him as he stared at the person who screwed with his memories and in doing so, caused him the most torment. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the room she’d come out of.

She collided with the bed and crumbled to her knees. He followed her into the room and the door slid shut behind him. The Dark swirled through him, strengthening his resolve. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes and he reveled in it.

“You thought you could force me to change by erasing my memories?” Kylo towered over her. “You should’ve left well enough alone.”

She used the bed to help her scramble to her feet. “You don’t belong in the Dark. You’re legacy is in the Light, even your grandfather went to it in the end.”

“Don’t tell me where I belong!” Kylo raised his hand and the woman flew back onto the bed.

He stalked around the bed and she dashed off it, putting it between them. She looked toward the door then at him. He knew he could stop her from reaching it, but did she? Would she make a break for it? It didn’t matter, she wouldn’t make it out of this room alive.

“All my life I’ve had people trying to dictate who I am or where I belong.” He raised his hand and Force pushed her into the wall. “I’m done with people trying to impose their will upon me. No more!”

Terror, stark and vivid glittered in her eyes. She reached toward him as her voice quivered. “Please, Ben.”

He released her then shot a flood of lightning into her. She screamed and elation swept through him. He increased the stream and her shrieks resonated through the room.

Wanting her torment to last longer, he lowered his hands. She drew in huge gasps of air and coughed. Kylo strode around the bed as she fell to her knees.

“Your mother-” The redhead whispered as she looked up at him.

“Don’t bring her into this.” His voice came out calm even though he seethed inside. This woman dared to devastate his mind, to take away his choices. All because she believed he had some kind of destiny. He made his own fate without anyone’s influence.

“She doesn’t know you’re behind this.” He continued, closing the gap between them. “She’s not happy someone wiped my memories. She went looking for the one who did it, but she didn’t know it was someone under her own command.”

She crawled backward away from him until her back hit the wall. Her breathing grew uneven and she looked around the room as if searching for something to use against him. There wasn’t any.

“Did you kill Firith?” She asked, her voice cracking.

He debated on whether to tell her the truth. He owed her nothing, but it wasn’t in him to lie.

“No. I wanted to.” He admitted as his hands curled into fists. “I nearly did.”

The woman’s eyes widened and she climbed to her feet. Hope filled her eyes. “Who stopped you?”

“My uncle and Rey.” He answered, then narrowed his eyes. “But they’re not here. They won’t save you.”

Kylo raised his right hand and curled his fingers inward. She gasped and clutched at her throat. The Dark howled in excitement as it swirled within him, increasing his strength and determination. He would end this. Revenge would be his and finally show those around him he would follow his own path.

The door slid open behind him, breaking his concentration. He spun around as Poe charged toward him, a flash of metal in one hand. Kylo raised his hand, but the pilot slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. White hot agony burned in his stomach and he fought to catch his breath. The woman screamed Poe’s name as the pilot hovered over him.

“You made a mistake coming back here.” Poe snarled as he shoved the knife deeper.

“Poe.” The woman grabbed the pilot’s arm. “Let him go.”

Poe pushed her way. “No, Andra. Your plan failed. It failed from the beginning. I tolerated his presence here for you and Rey. I tolerated him being near Rey, cause I thought she could change him. It was all for naught. He can’t be turned.”

Kylo used the distraction to Force push Poe off him. The pilot slammed into the wall. Breathing hard against the pain, Kylo climbed to his feet. He yanked the knife out of his mid-section and dropped it to the floor. Holding his side with his left hand, he glared at the two.

“I’ve had enough of you.” He growled as he raised his hand.

Poe leaped to his feet, grabbed the redhead, and rushed toward the door. A flood of lightning chased after the pair, but they were out the door. Growling, he headed for the door, but it didn’t open for him.

_What the hell? _Snarling, he smashed his hand against the controls to no avail.

“I destroyed the controls to the door.” Poe shouted through the barrier. “You can stay in there and bleed to death.”

Kylo banged his fist against the door. “I’m going to kill you, Poe. Both of you! You’re not going to hide from me.”

Their footsteps hurried away. He slammed his fist against the door one last time, then rested his forehead against the smooth surface. Breathing hard, he fought to regain control. If there was a way out of here, he needed his wits about him. First, though he needed to stop the bleeding.

Pushing from the door, he looked around the room. The room was simple, in dark blues and grays. A dresser took up one wall on his left and a desk stood in a corner on his right.

Pain rolled through him, taking his breath away. Gritting his teeth, he used the pain to fuel his strength. He made his way to the bed and threw back the bedspread. He picked up the knife and cut a large square from the blankets, not caring if the blood smeared across the sheets. He folded the sheets into a thicker square then lifted his shirt. Pressing the make shift bandage against the wound, he gasped as pain tore through him.

Blackness dotted the edges of his sight and a wave of dizziness threatened to put him out. Taking a few deep breaths, he waited for the pain, the dizziness to pass. He closed his eyes and let the Dark wrap around him, fill him with the willpower to get out of this room.

Feeling grounded, he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

_You think a mere door is going to keep me in here._

Pushing himself to his feet, he held out his right hand. With the Force, he gripped at the door and pulled. It wasn’t as easy as wrenching a wooden door off its hinges. Taking a breath, he gathered his strength and grabbed the door again. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on how it was made, how it connected to the frame. With a growl, he yanked on the door. Metal creaked and bent, releasing its hold on the frame. He pulled again and the door collasped to the floor.

Out of breath, he slumped onto the bed. His hair, damp with sweat fell into his eyes. He stared at the door through a black curtain as he regained his strength.

_It shouldn’t have been that difficult. _Chalking it up to blood loss, he climbed to his feet and stumbled to the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, he glanced down one side of the hall then the other.

_Where did you go? _Closing his eyes, he reached out through the Force, searching for Poe and the redhead. His mind brushed against Rey’s and his heart stopped. She was here.

He opened his eyes and saw her standing before him. She stood on the bridge of the scout ship. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Her gaze roamed over him, stopping at his hand holding his stomach.

“What happened?” She stepped toward him, her hand reaching for him.

He stepped back. “Firith wasn’t her only helper. Poe is her damn bodyguard.”

“Don’t go after her.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “You need medical attention, Ben.”

Warmth flooded him, but he couldn’t let her distract him. As much as he wanted her touch, her nearness, he wanted his revenge more. He held her gaze as he allowed her to feel his pain, his resolve and his anger. She shook her head as her other hand grabbed his arm.

“Don’t.” Her voice wavered, but her eyes were intense. “She’s not worth your life. Please, Ben.”

He shut the Bond and her warmth faded away. Taking a breath, he stalked down the corridor in the direction he hoped Poe and Andra had gone.

Rey stared at the spot Ben had stood a second before. Her heart tightened in her chest as she fought to breathe. Fear gripped her, but she pushed it down. She needed to get to him before Poe killed him. Knowing the way Poe felt, he wouldn’t hold anything back this time.

Spinning on her heel, she raced across the bridge and down the corridor. She headed down the hall to the exit ramp, hoping the ship lowered close enough to the ground she wouldn’t break a bone jumping out. Shouts of alarm echoed around her, but she didn’t stop. There wasn’t any time to explain her urgency.

She stumbled to the ramp and slammed her palm against the controls. Wind whipped at her hair as the ramp lowered. The ship hovered close enough to the ground she could jump without injuring herself.

The ramp descended more, exposing Finn and Chewie aiming their weapons up at the ship. More Resistance fighters stood behind and around them. Taking a deep breath, she leaped out of the ship. She hit the ground and rolled, coming to stand before Finn.

“What the hell?” Finn stared up at the ship.

“No time to explain.” She pushed by Finn as the scout ship took off into the atmosphere.

“That was a First Order ship.” Finn shouted after her. “They know where we are. Why’d you bring them here?”

Rey ignored him as she dashed into the building and down the halls. She reached out through the Force, searching for Ben. Seeing blood on the floor, she halted. Her stomach dropped as icy fingers squeezed her heart.

“Damn it, Rey, what’s going on?” Finn asked behind her. He stopped beside her. “Oh, shit. Who the hell got hurt?”

“Ben.” Rey whispered as her throat tightened.

She looked down the corridor and saw more blood splattered on the floor.

“Rey.” Finn called.

She turned and saw Finn step into a room without a door. Fearful of what she might find, she followed him. The door lay on the floor of the room and the coppery scent of blood filled her nose. Finn strode toward the unmade bed and picked up a blood coated knife.

“What happened in here?” Finn stared at the bed, his brow furrowed. “He cut a hole in the sheets.”

Rey swallowed, feeling light headed. She braced herself against the doorframe. “He made a bandage.”

Finn shook his head, dropping the knife on the bed. “What was he doing here? He had to know we’d capture him if anyone saw him.”

“He didn’t care.” Rey hated the cracking of her voice. “He’s here for revenge. The person who planned the removal of his memories had been here the entire time.”

Finn’s eyes widened and he moved toward her. “Were they watching him?”

Rey shook her head and left the room. “I have to find him. He’s going to get himself killed.”

“You’re not going by yourself.” Finn hurried after her. “Who ever was able to stab him, isn’t someone to tangle with.”

“Poe stabbed him.” Rey snarled through clenched teeth. “He’s been part of this mess since the beginning.”

“You’re kidding?”

She didn’t want to explain further. Unease ate at her, twisted her stomach and made it near difficult to breathe. She slid to a stop at a fork in the hall. Catching her breath, she looked down at the floor. The blood drops were smaller, but they were still of a size to spot and follow. The drops headed down the corridor on her right.

“This way.” She hurried down the hall. Shouts echoed through the passageway and she picked up her pace. Finn’s footsteps quickened behind her.

His dark figure stood in the middle of the hallway, his purple-black blade spitting and crackling at his side. His left arm was wrapped around his middle, holding the bandage in place.

Drawing closer, she saw Poe standing in front of Ben. The pilot pushed a redheaded woman behind him as he aimed his blaster at Ben. Her heart thudding in her chest, she stepped closer.

“Ben.” She called his name as she sent a blast of calm toward him.

He glared at her over his shoulder. He was paler than normal and she gasped. Taking a step toward him, she raised her hand and directed a stronger wave of calm toward him.

“No!” He raised his blood coated left hand and she flew backward down the hall.

She slid across the floor on her back. He swung his lightsaber at Finn, who ducked under the blade. She climbed to her feet and charged down the corridor. Poe fired his pistol, but Ben deflected the shot with his lightsaber. He hurled lightning at Poe, who dodged out of the way. The lightning struck the wall and Ben snarled.

“Stop!” Using her momentum, she crashed into Ben, knocking them both to the floor. He cried out in pain and his saber clattered out of his hand.

She looked down at him, taking in his pain filled dark eyes and the paleness of his face. With a single finger, she brushed a dark strand of hair off his forehead.

“Get off me.” He growled.

She kissed his forehead and rested her head against his. He didn’t struggle against her and knowing why scared her. She pushed up onto her knees, straddling him, and lifted his shirt. He gasped and she saw the blood soaked sheets over his stomach. Biting her lip, she looked at him.

“We need to get you to medbay.” She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. “I mean it.”

“You’re Rey.” The woman’s voice brought her attention to the redhead.

She narrowed her eyes. “And you’re Andra. You’re the cause of all this.”

The redhead sighed and stepped around Poe. “I just wanted to help him.”

Rey shook her head, biting back a laugh. She had wanted to help him, too, for similar reasons. His words came rushing back to her and she realized she wasn’t any better than this woman.

“You didn’t think of how your decision would affect anyone else. You took him away from me for five years! You should’ve left him alone.”

Andra knelt beside her. “You’re the answer, Rey. You can bring him back to the Light.”

“I’m not going to force him to be someone he doesn’t want to be.” She looked at Ben as she brushed more hair out of his eyes. “It was wrong of both of us.”

“He has a destiny.” Andra’s calm voice cracked. “I’ve seen it.”

Rey glared at her as she comprehended the more she argued with this woman, the worse Ben would get. She narrowed her eyes as she climbed off of Ben. She helped him to his feet, wincing as he gasped then groaned in pain.

“If he does have a destiny, he can choose for himself what side to be on.” She snapped. “Hell, maybe he doesn’t even need to be Lightside to fulfill it.”

“You don’t understand.” Andra reached for her, but she stepped back.

“Neither do you.” Rey turned to Finn and he grabbed Ben’s left arm. Rey took his right arm and slung it over her shoulders. Together the three of them stumbled down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

The doors to the medbay slid open and with Finn’s help, Rey half dragged Ben into the room. Voices filled the place as various medics strode between beds and consoles. None of them turned to look at the three of them.

“We need help!” She called as she struggled to hold up Ben’s heavy form.

The voices stopped and all eyes turned to her. Some backed away recognizing the figure between her and Finn. She gritted her teeth to keep from yelling at them. Fear could freeze even the most compassionate individual.

“Can’t stay out of trouble, can he?” The medic who’d helped him before strode toward them.

Rey shook her head and the medic offered a sad smile. She motioned for them to follow her.

“Get some bacta patches.” The medic shouted to the ones standing around. “I’ll put him in the private room again. Should keep him safe.”

Anxiety chilled her and squeezed her heart. “You’re expecting trouble?”

The head medic glance at her over her shoulder. “Someone already stabbed him, I suspect the person will try to finish the job.”

Rey swallowed and looked at Finn. Her friend’s eyes exuded worry. Would Poe really try to kill Ben? Would he really break Leia’s heart? She couldn’t believe it of Poe, but he’d went after Ben several times already. Did he really hate Ben that much? Was it because they were on opposite sides of a war or was it something deeper?

“Put him on the bed.” The medic pointed to the bed attached to the wall. “Take off his tunic.”

Heat spread through Rey’s face as she and Finn placed Ben on the bed. She looked at Finn, who cleared his throat and turned around.

“Thanks.”

Finn shrugged. “I’m not taking off another man’s shirt. Besides, you’ve probably already seen him without it.”

Her face burned as she dragged her gaze to Ben’s unconscious form. _You’ve seen more than that. _She chided herself. Taking a deep breath, she carefully pulled his shirt off, revealing the blood soaked bandage.

“He tried to stop the bleeding.” Rey jumped at the head medic’s voice.

The door to the room slid open, allowing another medic, this one male into the room. He handed the woman some patches then without a word, spun on his heel and left.

“Out of the way.” The medic tore open a patch as Rey stepped out of the woman’s way.

The medic removed the make-shift bandage, revealing the wound still seeping blood. A sob rose in her throat, but she swallowed it down. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from falling.

“This wound needs surgery.” The head medic’s words sent a chill down Rey’s spine. “It’s too deep for the patches.”

Rey nodded. “Do it.”

The medic headed for the cabinets, pulling various tools out of the drawers. Rey’s gaze drifted to Ben and her throat tightened. She ached to go to him, to hold him, to prove to herself he was alive. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she took several calming breaths.

_Don’t fall apart now. _She told herself. _It won’t do him or you any good._

Finn stood before her, concern in his eyes. The sob bubbled up once again and she threw her arms around him as warm tears traced their way down her cheeks.

“Let’s go.” Finn whispered as he stroked her back. “We’ve done all we can. Let the medic do the rest.”

Her vision blurred as she watched the medic turn on a surgical droid. Taking a deep breath, she turned from Finn and headed for the door. She needed to have a word with Poe.

_Maybe more than a word. _A dark part of her whispered.

She pushed the thought down as she stepped into the corridor. Finn’s footsteps hurried after her, but she didn’t slow down. Her focus narrowed to one thought; find Poe and Andra.

“Rey, hold up.” Finn called after her.

“No.” She snapped back. “Poe went too far this time. It’s time he faced the consequences.”

Finn grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. She spun and shoved him away from her. He stumbled into the wall, his eyes wide.

“I know you’re upset.” Finn held up his hands as he straightened. “But think of what you’re doing. Going after Poe like this isn’t the way.”

Rey glared at Finn as her breathing left her in short gasps. She knew he was right, but all she could see was Ben’s pain filled eyes and his bloody wound. The sob escaped her then as her legs trembled.

Finn stepped toward her, his voice calm. “Let’s talk to Leia. Let her know we found the mastermind behind all this. Let her deal with it, you’re not thinking straight right now.”

Rey shook her head and spun on her heel to continue down the hallway. “He’ll sweet talk his way out of it. I’m not going to let him.”

“Rey!” Finn’s footsteps pounded after her as she turned a corner.

Stalking down the hallway, she felt through the Force the location of Poe and Andra. They weren’t in the main building or the entire complex. They had fled into the hills. Picking up her pace, she tore down the halls to the nearest door that exited to the outside.

Rey burst from the building and came to a stop. She took in large gulps of air as she scanned the hills for signs of Poe. Fighting down frustration, she reached out through the Force once again, searching for the direction the two had gone.

On the other side of the hills behind her, two figures raced across a green field. Spinning, she charged up the hills and saw her prey. Not wasting another minute, she hurried down the mound and raced across the field toward the two.

“Poe!” She yelled. The two didn’t stop or look at her. Using the Force, she picked up her pace, gaining ground on the two. Finn’s voice called out to her, but she ignored him, too focused on her quarry.

She raised her hand and pushed Poe off his feet. He tumbled to the ground, rolled and slid to a stop.

“Poe!” Andra stumbled to a stop and bent to help him to his feet.

“You’re not getting away with what you did.” Rey shouted as she drew her lightsaber. “You’ve been trying to kill him ever since we found him!”

Igniting her lightsaber, she stalked toward Poe. Andra stepped between her and the pilot. She glared at the woman, the one who ordered the mind wipe because of some mixed up belief about destiny.

“You aren’t any better than Poe.” She sneered.

Andra’s chin trembled as she stepped closer. “I know what Poe did was wrong, but he was only trying to protect me.”

“I thought you wanted Ben to fulfill some destiny.” She spat. “He can’t do that when he’s dead!”

Andra gasped and took a step back. “He’s dead?” She looked at Poe, whose eyes were wide. At least the man had the decency to appear shocked.

“No, he’s not.” Rey’s heart clenched as an image of him on the bed in medbay surfaced in her mind.

Andra sighed and slumped to the ground. Poe blinked at her and she sensed fear from the pilot. She narrowed her eyes as her grip on her saber tightened.

Footsteps pounded behind her and Finn stumbled to a halt beside her. His breaths came in large gasps as he bent over his knees.

“You shouldn’t be here, Finn.” Rey kept her gaze locked with Poe’s.

“I should.” Finn said between breaths. “Don’t do anything stupid, Rey.”

“I’m not letting them get away.” She snarled as she raised her lightsaber. The Dark whispered in her ear, urging her to take her revenge on them for what they did to Ben. Her arms shook as she fought against the impulse.

“They won’t.” Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You didn’t want Kylo to kill them, take your own advice, Rey.”

Finn was right. She had begged Ben, even put herself in harm’s way to prevent him from killing Firith. Now she threatened the lives of Poe and Andra just as Ben had. Closing her eyes, she gathered the Light within her, wrapped it around her. The Dark receded and she deactivated her saber. Anger and grief still rumbled beneath as she glared at the two.

“You’re coming back with us.” Her voice was harsh to her ears. “You’re going to tell Leia what you did to her son and she’ll decide what to do with you.”

Andra climbed to her feet. “She’ll understand why I had to do it.”

Rey shook her head. “Don’t expect her to thank you. Instead of coming clean on your mistake, you left him to rot on that planet for five years. You made everyone think he was dead.”

“You knew he wasn’t dead.” Andra held her gaze. “You wouldn’t have bothered to look for him otherwise.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey spun on her heels. She had enough of the woman’s delusions. Rey didn’t know how Andra roped Poe into her plans. The man hated Ben, why would he want to help him? Did he fall for Andra’s fantasies? It didn’t matter what convinced him in the beginning, all that mattered was now. She marched back across the field to the complex.

****

Kylo floated in darkness, feeling nothing, hearing nothing. It was bliss. He could stay here, without pain, without seeing the disappointment in the eyes of those he thought loved him. Here, it was him and the Dark, no expectations, no longing for something that’d never happen. Just acceptance. Something he always wanted, but never received. The Dark accepted him, welcomed him with warmth and comfort. He could stay here, floating in oblivion.

Voices pierced through his bliss, bringing him crashing back down into wakefulness. Pain tore through his stomach and a gasp escaped him before he could stop it.

A warm hand grasped his and he fought the urge to open his eyes. He wanted to drift back into oblivion where he felt safe and welcomed.

“I’m here.” His mother’s voice sliced through the last hold of sleep. “You’re safe.”

He doubted that. Nowhere in this complex was safe for him.

“I wish you’d have come to me.” She squeezed his hand and he gave in to opening his eyes. “I would’ve helped.”

Kylo stared into her red-rimmed eyes filled with unshed tears. His heart constricted and he averted his gaze to the ceiling. He doubted her idea of help had anything to do with his need for revenge. She’d only put Andra and Poe in a holding cell and prepare some kind of trial. His darkness wouldn’t tolerate it. It wouldn’t have been enough.

“Where are they?” He looked at her as she stroked his hair.

She smiled sadly at him. “You know I’m not going to tell you. There’s been enough bloodshed.”

He scoffed and returned to his examination of the ceiling. “Most of it mine.”

“You need to realize you can’t do everything yourself.” Leia admonished. “You need to let others help you.”

He clenched his teeth as the familiar flames of his temper licked at him. “People helping me caused me to lose my memories for five years.”

Leia sighed. “Andra had a vision or something similar of you. She wanted to bring that to fruition.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “She was under your nose the entire time. You didn’t think to look amongst your own people?”

She averted her gaze and he sensed shame from her. His stomach twisted as he realized she hadn’t thought to look, maybe not even considered it. Anger bubbled within him, threatening to boil over. Closing his eyes, he forced the rage down.

“I considered it might have been a rogue group.” Leia mentioned. “I didn’t think they’d stick around.”

“My showing up here must have sent her mind whirling.” He looked at her, gauging her reaction.

“It was a surprise to me.” She smiled slightly. “I suspect it was worse for her. Always on edge, waiting to see if you’d remember.”

Kylo pushed himself into a sitting position and a shot of pain tore through him. Leia placed a hand on his chest, alarm in her eyes. He gritted his teeth as she pushed him back down on to his back.

“You need to rest.” She scolded him. “Don’t worry about Andra and Poe. I’ll take care of them.”

He glowered at her. “Are you going to send them to their rooms without dinner?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “They’ll get a trial and be sentenced.”

“You should let me deal with them.” Kylo growled as he tried to climb out of bed.

“I know your idea of dealing with them.” She used all her weight against him to push him back onto the bed. “We need justice not revenge, Ben.”

He glared up at her as his wound throbbed. He closed his eyes as his forehead grew warm from the exertion. The Dark welled up inside him, demanding he hunt down the two and finish them off. He knew what ever walls they were held behind wouldn’t stop him. First, he had to get out of this room.

“Don’t think about it, Ben.” Leia’s stern voice broke into his thoughts. “If I have to post a guard at your door to keep you in here, I will.”

He stared at her as his hands curled into fists. “Prisoner again, Mother?”

“No, Ben. Never.” She stroked his hair again and he fought against the soothing calm washing over him. “I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

His heart tightened at her words, but he didn’t want to believe them. After all these years, after pushing him away, she wanted to be a mother now?

“Now?” He sat up and leaned closer to her. “You want to be here for me now? What about when I actually needed you?”

Leia stared at her hands and he bit his lip to keep from screaming at her. He wanted her to look at him, to gaze upon what her neglect had done.

“I did the best I could.” Leia looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. “I tried to keep you safe, but I was over my head regarding your growing powers; the darkness within you.”

She touched his face and love and hope glittered in her eyes. Her gaze tugged at him and the anger within him dissipated, leaving only the pain. Closing his eyes, he rolled over onto his back. Fatigue pulled him down, preventing any retort from forming.

Her warm lips pressed against his forehead. A flood of calm washed over him, soothing him.

“I love you, Ben.” She whispered as tears stung his eyes. “That’ll never change.”

Kylo woke to a presence in the room. He tensed as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. A blue glow shimmered in front of him, shaping into the form of his uncle. He stared at Luke, taking in the sad smile as the Jedi Master stepped toward him.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo growled, ignoring the twinge of pain shooting through his side. He didn’t want to show any weakness in front of his uncle. It was bad enough he lay in a medbay bed.

“You still want revenge.” Luke stood at the foot of his bed. “I can sense it from you. Don’t go down that path.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have a say in what I do.”

“What about Rey?” Luke folded his arms against his chest. “If you go down this path, it’ll destroy her. It’ll destroy you.”

Images of Rey threatening to fight him to keep him from falling even further into darkness flashed in his mind. The dread darkening her eyes had torn at him even then. His stomach clenched as he thought of her falling into despair because of him. He didn’t want that for her.

He glared at his uncle. “They need to pay for what they did.”

Luke stepped around the bed, coming to stand beside him. “They will. You will have justice.”

His lip curled into a sneer. He didn’t want justice, he wanted revenge. He wanted to personally make them pay for their transgressions. Only then would he be satisfied. Imaginings of Force choking Poe flared into his mind. Fueled by his dangerous thoughts, the Dark whispered within him, encouraging him, giving him strength.

“Tell me where they’re being held and I’ll give them my own type of justice.”

Luke shook his head. “Let go of this need for revenge before it consumes you, Ben.”

Kylo fell onto his back as exhaustion took over him. Holding himself up and fighting against the pain in his stomach for so long drained him. He closed his eyes as he held onto his waning strength. He was so tired. Tired of arguing, tired of those around him forcing him to go against everything he was. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim him once again.

The sensation of fingers running through his hair woke Kylo. Awareness of another brought him to full wakefulness. His blurry vision soon focused on Rey. Bathed in the soft light of an overhead lamp, she sat beside his bed, watching him. She smiled down at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Luke’s words filled his mind and his breath caught as the comprehension of the warning hit him. As much as he wanted his revenge, he couldn’t lose Rey. The galaxy wouldn’t survive his self-destructive onslaught.

Pushing the thoughts of annihilation away, he reached up and cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I’ve never been so scared.” Rey whispered as she gazed at him. “I didn’t know if I was going to lose you to further darkness or blood loss.”

Burying his fingers in her hair, he pulled her down to him. Claiming her mouth, he moaned at the taste of her. It’d been too long since the last time. Too long for his liking. She kissed him back, digging her fingers into his hair. She opened for him, allowing him to explore her mouth, for their tongues to dance.

He tore his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her jawline. She moaned triggering heat to surge through him, bringing every part of him to life.

“We can’t.” She whispered as he flicked his tongue against her earlobe. “You’re still healing.”

He drew her lobe into his mouth and she gasped. Her hands left his hair to grasp his shoulders. She pushed against him and he fell back onto the bed. He gazed up at her as she drew in deep breaths.

“There isn’t any pain when you’re here.” Kylo whispered as he traced her lips with a finger. “I can do anything.”

Pink tinted her cheeks and his heart stirred as did his dick. Even the smallest things made him want her that much more. He didn’t know what it was about her, but he’d felt a pull toward her since the beginning and it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Rey whispered as she ran a hand down his chest.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” He trailed a finger along her jawline as his gaze held hers. “I want you, Rey. I’ll want you forever.”

Tears ran down her cheeks and he ravished her mouth. His tongue dueled with hers as stars exploded behind his eyes. An inferno coursed through him, licking at his insides. He wanted to merge with her, be one with her as the Light and Dark flowed through and around them.

Rey pulled away from him and stood. Her breathing rapid, she stripped off her clothes. His breath left him as his gaze roamed up and down her form. He didn’t think he could get any more aroused. With a deep breath, she pulled the sheets off his body. He watched as her gaze raked over him. His breathing increased as warmth flooded him.

Her fingers reached out and traced the bacta patch covering the stab wound. Her chin trembled and distress flowed from her. Through the Bond, he felt her anguish and saw visions of him dying. Not wanting her to sink into despair over something that didn’t happen, he grabbed her right hand and placed it on his chest. She looked at him as more tears threatened to spill over.

“I’m right here.” Kylo kept his voice calm, soothing. He pressed her hand over his pounding heart. “Feel that? I’m alive and I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey kissed him with such tenderness, he thought he’d melt. Her fingers danced down his sides, leaving electric jolts in their wake. She deepened the kiss, her tongue tangling with his as her fingers found the waistband of his pants. He helped her push them down, freeing himself from the garment’s confines.

Kicking them the rest of the way off, he pulled her down upon him. He winced as her elbow pressed against his wound. Before she could protest, he claimed her mouth. She relaxed into his embrace and a soft moan emerged from her.

Straddling him, Rey sat up and placed her hands on his chest. She stared down at him and a rush of emotions flowed from her through the Bond; desire, hope, and love. His breath left him as the emotions filled him. She kissed him as he reeled from the realization she loved him. He didn’t want to analyze what it meant, so he cupped her face and returned her kiss. He poured his own passions into her and she gasped. His tongue entered her mouth, tasting her, seeking her sweetness.

Rey sat up, reached behind her and stroked him. He sucked in a breath as small jolts of fire and lightning shot through him. He looked up at her as his heart pounded in his chest. She smiled down at him and he thought he might explode from the beauty of it.

She lifted herself up and guided him to her entrance. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she eased herself down, taking him inside her. A low moan escaped him as her walls embraced him. His hands roamed up her thighs, ghosted around her waist and cupped her breasts. She tilted her head back, pushing her mounds into his hands. Her soft mewling stoked the fire building inside him.

Rey rocked her hips forward and all thought left him. Pleasure rushed through him and he closed his eyes, giving himself over to it. His hands fell from her breasts to grasp her rear, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. She gasped and he thrust up into her, her moan coaxing the flames higher.

Growling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her onto her back. Ignoring the twinge in his side the movement caused, he thrust back into her. He groaned into her neck as she wrapped her legs around him.

Taking her hands with his, he stared into her eyes. The admiration and trust he saw in her gaze undid him. Capturing her mouth with his, he pulled out and shoved back into her. She gasped into the kiss and her hands clenched his.

Kylo kissed his way to her ear as he found a rhythm. She moaned in his ear as he increased his pace, feeding the Dark as it coiled around him. Her walls quivered around him and her grip on his hands tightened. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and gently bit it. She arched into him, crying out his name as her walls squeezed him. He followed her over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo woke to low voices. Remaining motionless, he opened his eyes and surveyed the room. In a corner, his mother and Rey talked in soft whispers. Anger and frustration flowed from both women and it peeked his curiosity. What could they be angry about?

Closing his eyes, he slipped into Rey’s mind through their Bond. Being distracted with her conversation with his mother, she didn’t notice his presence.

“Someone helped them.” His mother placed a hand on her forehead.

Rey paced. “Firith. It had to have been him. He was protective of Andra.”

Leia shook her head. “Someone would’ve noticed him. She could’ve recruited someone here to help. Someone in security.”

“We have to find them.” Rey stood in front of Leia. “I don’t trust they’ll just lie low. Andra really thinks Ben has some destiny and she wants him to fulfill it. She’ll try something. I feel it.”

Kylo left Rey’s mind as rage boiled within him. Andra and Poe escaped? Someone here helped them? To keep from losing his temper, he curled his fingers into the blankets at his sides. The women didn’t know he knew and he wanted to keep it that way.

_I’ll find them and put an end to them. I just need to figure out where they went._

Breathing deep, he forced himself to calm down. He needed to sleep. Morning would come soon enough and then he’d start investigating.

****

Dressed in a clean dark blue tunic and black pants, Kylo stalked the corridors, hunting for where Andra and Poe had been kept. His first point of concern was learning who had access to them. Who had anything to gain from helping them flee? Then he’d probe their mind and find out where the two went. That is unless the person went with them. He’d be back to square one then.

At this early hour, he hadn’t crossed paths with any members of the Resistance. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with questions or out right attacks from anyone. It was bad enough he’d have to explain his disappearance from medbay to his mother and Rey. He hadn’t been discharged by the head medic, not that it mattered.

He turned a corner and spotted double doors at the end of the hall. Dressed in white and gray, a security guard stood at one side of the doors. The man’s eyes widened as Kylo strode toward him.

“Stop.” The man aimed his blaster at him. “I will shoot you.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “No, you won’t.”

He raised his hand, freezing the guard in place. The man’s mouth dropped open then he closed it as a whimper escaped him. He strode closer to the guard as the man tried to move. A whine escaped him as his eyes darted left and right as if searching for help.

“The prisoners who were kept here; a man and a woman.” He kept his voice low and calm, even though he seethed inside. “Who had access to them last night?”

The guard’s jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. His lips drew into a firm line.

_He’s not going to say. Good. I wanted this to be painful._

He raised his hand, gathered the darkness around him and shoved his mind into the guard’s. There wasn’t any resistance as he searched for the answers he wanted. He smiled slightly as he found the answer to his first question.

“It was you who helped them.” He pushed deeper as the man’s whimpers turned into groans of pain.

“Where did they go?”

The guard attempted to put up a wall to block him, but he easily destroyed it. He inwardly laughed at the man’s sorry attempt to stop him from his quest.

“It’ll take more than a half assembled barrier to stop me.”

He closed his eyes and pushed deeper. The man cried out and Kylo reveled in the torment. He tore through the guard’s mind, searching every crevice for where the two escapees might have gone.

_Andra appeared before him with Poe beside her. They stood in front of a cell, the force field shimmering behind them. Poe grabbed the woman’s hand as he turned to the guard._

_“You can’t stay here.” The guard said._

_“Where can we go?” Poe asked, his expression one of both anger and fear. “He’ll come looking for us.”_

_Andra shook her head. “We need to regroup. We need to go to Danbar.”_

He pulled out of the guard’s mind. Tears streaked the man’s face and panic oozed from him.

Kylo waved his hand, unfreezing the guard. The man collasped to the floor and Kylo spun on his heel. He had what he wanted.

_Danbar. They’re going to Danbar._

They had a head start, but it didn’t matter. He’d catch up to them on the planet and deal with them. No one would stop him this time.

He marched through the corridors and received looks of confusion and fear as he passed the morning shift. He touched their minds and found they didn’t know if they were supposed to shoot him or not. Their confusion amused him, but he didn’t have time to relish in it.

Finding his way back to the front of the building, he spotted his mother speaking to the head medic. He narrowed his eyes as he drew closer to them. His mother turned toward him, her eyes widening.

“Where the hell have you been?” Leia scolded him as she closed the gap between them. “What made you think you could walk out of medbay without the head medic’s approval?”

Kylo glared down at her then flicked his gaze to the head medic. The woman raised an eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest. He looked back to his mother.

“I go where I damn well please.”

Leia shook her head. “You can’t, Ben. There are still people here who see you as an enemy. They will try to kill you if they get the chance.”

“Thought I wasn’t a prisoner?” He growled through clenched teeth.

She touched his arm. A soothing calm flowed through him and it irked him. He didn’t want to be calm. He needed his anger, his darkness. Taking a step back from his mother, he glared at her.

“Please, Ben.” She whispered. “Go back to the medbay.”

He stared at his mother. He needed to get around her without her knowing what he was up to. She’d stop him or try to.

_I can make her think she won this. _

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Leia smiled sadly at him. “I know you don’t like this, but it’s for your own good.”

“No, it’s not.” He whispered to her. “It’s for theirs.”

He stepped around her and followed the head medic back to the medbay. The doors slid open and he glanced around. There weren’t many medics in the room and he was thankful for that. None of them even turned to look at who stepped into the room.

_Now._Following close behind her, he raised his hand and the woman collasped to the floor. Spinning on his heel, he headed back into the corridor. He paused at the corner and peeked down the hall. His mother wasn’t there.

_Go. Now. _He pushed from the wall and headed down the corridor, out the large double doors and straight into the morning sunlight.

The _Falcon _rested in the courtyard. For a moment, he thought of stealing the ship. He pushed the thought away. They’d notice it taking off and he didn’t doubt his mother or Rey would chase after him. No, he needed to leave the planet without anyone noticing and his Silencer was his best bet.

He strode across the courtyard, compelling anyone who noticed him to forget they saw him. A few moments later, he crested a hill and saw his ship right where he’d left it. He glanced behind him and scrutinized the courtyard. People meandered about, heading to their posts. No one raised an alarm and he relaxed.

Turning, Kylo headed down the hill to his ship. He climbed up into the cockpit and started the engines. Against his better judgment, he reached out through the Bond and touched Rey’s mind. She was fast asleep, dreaming of her island in the middle of an ocean. In her dream, he stood beside her as they stared at the setting suns. Heart pounding in his chest, he fled from her mind.

He stared through the viewport of his ship as he thought of what her dream meant. She’d said numerous times how much he meant to her. He’d even felt her desire to have a future with him.

_It’s not now. _Shaking his head, he flipped switches as the engines warmed up.

The fighter lifted off the ground and he guided it up into the sky. Rey’s mind brush against his, but he shut the door on their Bond. He didn’t want her following him. If anyone could stop him from getting his revenge, it was her.

_Sorry, Rey. I need to do this._

The sky turned into a star field and he typed in the coordinates to the Danbar system. Taking a deep breath, he entered hyperspace.

****

The door of the Bond slammed in her face and her eyes snapped open. Rey sat up in bed as an icy rock dropped into her stomach. Dawn filtered through the window of her room, but it didn’t bring her peace.

_Why had he closed the Bond? _She climbed out of bed and dressed in a hurry. There were many reasons he’d close the Bond, none of them good. Jogging down the corridors, she headed for medbay.

She burst through the doors and saw the head medic sitting on a bed. Another medic shone a light in the woman’s eyes. The icy block grew as she strode toward the medic.

“Where’s Ben?” She demanded.

The woman sighed and rubbed her head. “He knocked me out and vanished. I don’t know where he went.”

Dread growing, Rey spun on her heel and headed out of the medbay. She tried again to reach him through their Bond, but the door was shut tight. She tried to sense him through the Force, to no avail. Where was he?

She ran down the hallways toward the command center. A dark thought entered her mind. _He didn’t hear us last night, did he? He was asleep_.

“Rey.” She slid to a stop and turned to face Leia. The older woman’s dark eyes held the fear she felt.

“I have to find him.” Rey’s voice sounded shaky in her ears.

Leia held out her hand. “I saw him this morning and told him to get back to medbay.”

Rey took the hand. “He knocked the head medic out. Did he take a ship? I can’t feel him anywhere.”

“I have an idea of where he might have gone earlier this morning.” Leia led her into the command center and over to a console. She turned the device on and a set of double doors appeared on screen. A guard pushed himself to his feet and stumbled into the wall.

“What the hell?” Rey gasped.

Leia typed a few commands into the console and the image changed to the guard standing in front of the doors. The guard yawned then stopped. He raised his blaster and a dark clad figure strode into view.

“This was earlier this morning.” Leia whispered. “He must have heard us last night.”

Rey stared at the scene playing out before her. Her heart sank as she watched Ben torture the guard. She closed her eyes and turned away from the screen.

“He went after them.” She whispered as her stomach churned.

“The guard must have been the one who helped them escape.” Leia remarked. “I’ll talk to him and see where they went.”

Rey shook her head and turned to face Leia. “It might be too late by then.”

“It’s all we have to go on right now.” Leia smiled sadly. “Hopefully, the guard will realize that time isn’t on any of our sides and give us the location.”

A sense of urgency welled within her, but she knew Leia was right. They needed to rely on the guard’s aspiration to save the two from Ben’s wrath. The more they delayed, the less likely she’d get there in time to stop him.

“Hurry.” She whispered.

Leia took two officers with her and headed out the doors.

On impulse, Rey followed the trio down the corridor to the prisoners’ cells. Blood rushed in her ears as her stomach twisted into a knot. She picked up her pace, not caring the stares she received from passersby.

Turning the corner, she saw Leia and her two officers standing in front of the guard. She slowed her pace as she drew closer to the group.

“Where did my son go?” Leia asked the shaking guard.

The guard ran a hand over his face and Rey saw the sweat coating the man’s forehead. Impatience rose within her and she fought the urge to throttle the man.

_You can compel him to tell you. _The Dark whispered in her ear. It’d be so easy to do and she’d have her answer. Pushing the thought away, she took a step forward, her fingers curling into her palms.

“Tell her!” She snapped, causing the man to jump. “He went after them. The more time you waste, the worse it’ll be for them.”

The guard sighed and slumped against the wall. “Danbar. They went to Danbar.”

Rey raced back down the corridor, fear making her legs faster. She turned a corner and knocked over an officer. Stumbling, she mumbled an apology and continued down the hall.

Memories of Ben’s glowing red eyes flashed in her mind. An ice cold hand gripped her heart making it hard to breathe. She pushed it down before it suffocated her. It wouldn’t do him or her any good to panic now.

“Rey.” Finn’s voice brought her to a stop. Gasping, full of adrenaline, she turned to face her friend. Dressed in black pants, a gray shirt and a white jacket, his face was a mask of worry.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked as he stepped toward her.

_No time. _Without a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor and outside.

“I thought you didn’t like me holding your hand.” Finn’s voice held a hint of humor.

“Shut up.” Rey snapped as she headed for the _Falcon_.

Images of Ben fighting Firith appeared in her mind. She pushed them away only for an image of him looking up at her with such dark anger in his eyes, it chilled her. The unrestrained power of the Darkside had flowed from him as if it were a living thing. It’d terrified her. She didn’t want to feel it again.

“Where are we going?” Finn’s voice chased the vision away as she raced up the ramp into the _Falcon_.

She slapped the button to raise the ramp then released Finn’s hand and hurried into the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot’s seat, she started up the engines.

“Rey?” Finn placed his hand on her shoulder.

“We’re going after Ben.” She answered as she flipped switches. “Andra and Poe escaped and he’s going after them.”

Chewie roared behind them then sat in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Yes, let’s chase after the wrathful Darksider.” Finn sat behind her. “I wasn’t looking forward to a long life anyway.”

Rey didn’t say anything as she lifted the _Falcon_ into the air. She guided the ship into the sky, hoping they weren’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not going to leave it there. I am working on the sequel now.


End file.
